Addicted
by TStabler
Summary: Humans have addictive personalities, and many people have terrible addictions: drugs, gambling, alcohol.People? What happens when Olivia Benson finally faces her addiction, admits it, confronts it? And what does her addiction have to say for himself? E/O
1. Tell Him

**A/N: Best friends tell each other everything, don't they? **

**DISCLAIMER: Dick Wolf owns SVU and its characters. TStabler© owns the narrative, dialogue and plot of this story**

Elliot walked into the squadroom and looked at his partner's desk. It was empty, as it had been every morning for the past two weeks. He threw off his jacket, looked at Munch and yelled, "Where is she this time? Court? Another undercover op? Washing her hair?"

"She's right here," Olivia said, drinking her coffee and sitting down. She didn't look happy to be there. Not at all. "You're in a mood."

"You would be in a mood, too, if your partner had been avoiding you for two goddamn weeks," he snapped. He plopped into his seat and looked at her. "I was beginning to forget what you look like." That was a lie. He couldn't forget what she looked like, no matter how hard he tried. And he did try.

Olivia scoffed. "That wouldn't have been so bad," she said, attempting a joke, but she was half-serious. "I wasn't avoiding you. I had things to do that didn't concern you. My life, sorry to burst your ego-bubble, doesn't revolve around you." That, too, was a lie. It actually did. Which is why she'd been avoiding him. She was trying to get him out of her head.

"Wait, I'm the one in the mood?" Elliot asked, sarcastically. "Seriously, Liv, you took on two cases on your own, went undercover without me for two days, and spent a week prepping for court on a case you weren't involved in as a favor to Trevor Langan. You hate Trevor Langan!"

Olivia sighed and rolled her eyes. "He called me in as an expert, not a witness. Yes, I hate him, but when you're subpoenaed..."

Elliot interrupted her. "You volunteered! He asked Cragen for _anyone_ in the unit, Liv, and you jumped at the chance! Just tell me what I did to make you so desperate to get away from me!"

Olivia blinked, staring at him. She had no idea he'd be so pissed off. She was speechless and he was waiting for an answer. Cragen called from his office, "Benson, Stabler! You got a vic, St. Vincent's!"

"Thank God," Olivia muttered, getting up quickly to get the pink slip from Cragen. She grabbed her jacket and glanced at Elliot. "You coming? Or are you gonna accuse me of trying to do this by myself, too?"

Elliot narrowed his eyes, shook his head, grabbed his jacket and followed her out.

* * *

"How long can this possibly take," Elliot mumbled, rolling his neck in his hands.

Olivia scoffed, for the fifth time that day, and said, "You know perfectly well that this could take hours. She's probably not cooperating, El. She yelled at me, she almost bit you, what makes you think she's playing nice with the doctor?"

"Okay," he replied, dejectedly, defeated. "Liv, please. What the hell did I do? I can't take you treating me like this. I hate when we fight, and I hate when you're mad at me. When I know what I've done I can at least make it up to you. But, this is killing me."

"You didn't do anything, El," she said, softly, almost warmly. "I'm sorry. I've been snappy and...and, maybe, I have been keeping myself busy, but not...not because I'm mad at you. I'm mad at...myself."

"So, you take your anger at yourself out on me?" he asked, furrowing his brow.

She smirked. "No. I take it out on the world in general. I haven't been very nice to anyone, but I've been a real bitch to you haven't I?"

"If I answer that honestly, are you gonna hit me?" he quipped.

Olivia shook her head. "No."

"Yes, you have." Olivia smacked him in the arm, playfully, and he feigned injury. "Ow, Liv! Hey, you said you wouldn't hit me!"

Olivia quirked her eyebrow at him. "I lied." She took a deep breath, the first in weeks. Months even, and she let it out on a long sigh. "Look, El. I'm just...going through something, and there isn't a whole lot anyone can do about it. I needed time, to myself, to think about things. I'm sorry if it made you think I was trying to get away from you," she said, running a hand through her hair.

"Well, tell me about it. I'm good with drama, I have teenagers," he said, smiling at her.

She went weak when she looked at that smile. The way the corners of his lips curled up and the outer edges of his gorgeous eyes wrinkled just a bit, the way his blue eyes got even bluer when he was happy made her heart beat rapidly and the fact that she couldn't help but fall in love with him a little more every time she saw him made it impossible to keep looking. She turned away before he could tell she'd been close to blushing and coughed. "No, it's...nothing," she mumbled, running a hand down her face and resting it over her mouth.

"Liv, come on. Best friends tell each other everything, don't they?" he asked, resting his hand on her knee. She didn't jump, but her heart did. She glanced down at his hand, just to make sure it was really there, and then her eyes shot to his. He was still smiling warmly at her, as if this type of intimacy was something they shared everyday.

"I can't tell you this," she said, her voice and her heart breaking at the look in his eyes.

He ran his hand further up her leg, then back down her to her knee, in an attempt to comfort her. It did anything _but_. "Liv, it's me. You can tell me anything. Please?"

She narrowed her eyes. He wanted to know? Fine. She'd tell him. Kind of. "How did you _know_ you were in love with Kathy?" she asked.

He was taken aback. His eyes shifted and he sat up straighter, but his hand remained on her knee. In fact, he squeezed. "What? Why are you asking? I thought we were talking about _your_ problem."

"This_ is_ my problem. How did you know she was the one, El?" Olivia looked at him, counted to five, and looked away.

He sighed and his eyes closed in submission, before opening them again to answer. "I didn't, Liv. It was high school. I thought I would have a lot of 'the ones,' ya know? I mean, Kathy, she was beautiful and sweet, and, I thought she was innocent. I asked her out to the movies. We had fun. I didn't feel any giant spark or anything, but I asked to see her again. We ended up dating for two weeks before she decided it would be a good idea to rip my clothes off during a late night cram session. The sex...kind of sucked, actually...and I failed the chemistry test the next day," he paused to roll his eyes and laugh. "A month later, I take her out to a nice dinner, planning to break up with her as gently as possible, and she hits me with the 'surprise, I'm pregnant' line, and I did the only thing I could do, Liv. I asked her to marry me. I was graduating, going into the Marines, getting married and becoming a father at the age of eighteen. I didn't have time to fall in love with her."

Olivia was stunned. She was sure that he and Kathy were this fairytale, high-school-sweetheart couple, but then again, she never had the balls to ask about their early relationship. "Wow. I didn't...you never told me that. So, uh, do you...love her _now_?"

"She's the mother of my children. She's my wife." Elliot looked at her as if she just asked him what color his eyes were. The answer should have been obvious.

Olivia shook her head, and spoke. "I know. That wasn't the question, though. I asked you if you love her, El." Olivia turned in her chair and forced herself to look at him. "Are you in love with her? Do your palms sweat when she looks at you? Do they sweat even if you're not looking at her, but just from _knowing _she's looking at you? Do you think you're having a heart attack every time your eyes meet for more then five seconds, because you can _feel_ the damn thing beating faster and faster and you're sure you're about to die? Do you know everything there is to know about her, and it still isn't enough? Do you go to bed every night craving one more glance, one more touch, one more word from her lips, just so you can be sure she really exists? Do you stop breathing when she walks into the room? Does your vision blur when you think something may have happened to her? Does she invade every thought and every dream? Does she make you less of yourself simply because she's taken part of you that you can't take back? Are you in love with her?"

Elliot blinked. He didn't answer her. He simply asked, "Who is he?"

"We aren't talking about that, Stabler, I asked you a question." She looked into his eyes, and made it all the way to six before she had to look away. "Answer it."

"Is that your definition of love?" he asked, growing angry and irritated, "Because if we're using _that_, then no, I'm not in love with _her_. Thanks for pointing that out to me, that I'm not in love with my wife. You, however, seem to be in love with someone if you could rattle off those _symptoms_. You're speaking from experience. Now, answer my question. Who is he, Olivia?"

She looked at him, startled. "_Olivia_? Are you kidding me right now? You're annoyed at me? For what, El?"

"How did I not know about this? Is it Porter, again? Liv, I warned you about that guy..."

"It's not Porter! I'm not desperate!" Olivia yelled with a slight laugh. Was Elliot actually jealous?

Elliot's eyes widened. "Oh, God, Liv, you're finally caving and going out with Langan, aren't you?"

"Those are new shoes, right? You want me to throw up on them? Keep talking about Langan, El. I'll aim for your pretty blue shirt, too," she said, narrowing her eyes. "Langan? Blech."

Elliot had to laugh at that one. "Okay, I give up. Who is he, Liv? I...I need you to tell me. Do I know him? Have I met him?"

"You know him. You know him _very_ well," she said, sighing and allowing her eyes to close momentarily. "But, I'm not dating him, El. I'm just..."

"You're in love with him," he said. "All those things you said...you're feeling for this guy."

She nodded, a tear fell and rolled down her cheek. "Yeah," she whispered shakily. "Admitting it is the first step to recovery, right?" she said with a small, singular, chuckle.

"Liv, why are you crying? Why do you need to 'recover' from this? It's not Cragen or Munch, is it?" he asked, chuckling, trying to cheer her up.

"God, no. I might as well be, though. It's still just as big of a problem. He's, um, way out of my league, he doesn't want me, and he's kind of _with_ someone else," she explained. "There's just no way in hell..."

Elliot interrupted her. He sighed, jealous, but not wanting her to be hurting anymore. "All you have to do is tell him, Liv. If he has any common sense at all, he'll leave her. She's probably _nothing_ compared to you. You're everything a guy could want. This guy, who's lucky enough to have you in his life, to have you loving him the way you obviously do, he hasn't done anything? Shit, Liv, if he hasn't made a fucking move on you yet, he's a fucking idiot."

Olivia smiled sadly, knowing that if he knew who she was talking about, he wouldn't have said any of those things. She turned away from him as the triage nurse waved them both over. She got up out of her seat, Elliot did the same, and she turned to him, taking another deep breath. If she said it, maybe she could finally get over it. "Well, I doubt he's gonna leave his wife, El. Not for me. And I did tell him. I just told him. He's an idiot." She turned from him and walked over to the counter to collect the evidence from the rape kit as Elliot stared at her, dumbfounded.

He stood silent for a moment, furrowing his brow, then widened his eyes in slow realization. "Yeah, I am," he muttered to himself as the true meaning of her words finally sunk in, and as he walked, a foot behind Olivia, out to the car, he mumbled a quick and silent, "Or, at least, I _was_."

**A/N: If I continue, which I will if you review and want me to, you will get his reaction, a conversation with Kathy, and some angsty/love chapters. =)**


	2. Admit It

**A/N: Denial would have been a better option, but then we wouldn't be here, would we?**

**DISCLAIMER: Dick Wolf owns characters and Law and Order: SVU. TStabler©, that's me, owns the story, plot, narrative and dialogue.**

The rest of the day had been hell. Elliot kept trying to talk to Olivia and she kept giving him curt, one-word answers. He took her out for dinner, and she ordered a salad that she didn't touch. The conversation was easier, though, and it was almost as if they were back to normal for a moment, except she was pretending that it was a real date. She smiled every time he looked at her until she remembered that he couldn't be more than a friend, more than a partner. It was destroying her.

Olivia walked through her door, slammed it shut and plopped her jacket on the floor, not caring about the mess. Hell, she hadn't really cleaned her apartment in a week. She just really didn't fucking care anymore.

She walked over to her coffee table and picked up the transfer-request forms that she'd been attempting to fill out for a month now, and sighed. She lifted the pen. "God, just fucking sign them," she scolded herself. Her hand shook as the pen hit the paper, and then she dropped it, without making a single mark. She couldn't do it. If she left the unit, she'd probably never see him again. He was her own special blend of cocaine, and SVU was her dealer. She needed this job in order to breathe, she needed him to survive and it hurt like hell. She was hooked on them both and it fucking sucked.

She stripped her clothes off, dropping thme to the floor, as she ambled to the bathroom and ran the water, as hot as she could stand it. She stepped under the spray and seethed at the scalding heat, but she didn't turn it down. She worked her lavender-vanilla body wash into a lather and scrubbed, as hard as she could, but Elliot's scent just wouldn't come off. This is why she'd been avoiding him. He was like a fucking French perfume, he just lingered, for hours, no matter what she did. She washed her hair, pulling and yanking, trying to draw the thoughts of him out of her head through the silky strands, hoping to rinse them away with the suds. "Shit," she muttered, defeated, as her head fell to the cool tiles. "Damn you, Stabler."

Thoroughly clean, and slightly red and raw, she toweled herself off, threw on a tank top and black NYPD issue shorts, and padded, barefoot, into the kitchen. She reached up into the cabinet for a brandy-glass, when she heard something move behind her. She turned sharply.

Her gun was cocked, aimed and trained on him in seconds and the look on her face scared him shitless. "Shit, Liv," he said, holding his hands up. "It's just me." He took one look at her and wasn't sure if he was more afraid or turned on.

Her face relaxed and she let go of the trigger, finally lowering her wrist. "Of course it's you," she said, snidely. "You invade every other part of my life, why would my apartment be any different."

"What? Liv, I have a key," he said, mildly offended. He put the bag of Chinese food down on the coffee table and said, "I wasn't invading..."

"Forget it," she interrupted. "Do you want a drink?"

Elliot raised his eyebrow. "You don't drink."

"You do," she said. She filled the glass she'd taken out for herself with cranberry juice and waited for him to tell her what he wanted. "El?"

"Uh, beer?" he requested, as he straightened up her living room for her. "Jesus, Liv, what the hell happened in here?"

She handed him a bottle of beer and shrugged. "I've had more important things to worry about than how I stack my magazines, El." She plopped on the couch, sipped her juiced and ran her hand through her wet hair. "What are you doing here?"

Elliot sat next to her, after he was satisfied that her living room didn't look like a war zone anymore, and he sighed. "What the hell are these?" He held up the transfer forms and looked at her, as if he was going to cry.

"El," she said, her eyes wide, "Calm down, okay. I'm not going anywhere. I'm not filling them out. I swear."

"Damn right you're not," he said. He tore the papers in half, watching Olivia flinch as he did it and cleared his throat. "Are you okay?"

Olivia chuckled. "Define 'okay," El. I'm alive. I'm breathing...barely."

"Are you...I dunno...okay? I think there's something wrong with you and I'm worried about you. What you told me this morning, this, uh, guy that you're in love with, is he...is he the reason?" Elliot asked, knotting his fingers together.

Olivia scoffed. "There's nothing wrong with..."

"You're not eating," Elliot said, bluntly, interrupting. "Don't think that I haven't noticed because you've been spending less time with me, Liv. I noticed. I always notice you. I know you're not eating and you're not sleeping, that's why you've been so moody."

"I eat! I just don't eat around you," she said, drinking the last of her juice. She put the glass down and turned away from him. "I never sleep. That's nothing new."

Elliot shook his head. "You're in constant pain, aren't you? And if this guy is the reason, Liv," he stopped and he shifted in his seat. He scratched his head and then he took of his jacket. "Fuck, it is hot as hell in here."

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, notice the shorts?"

"I did, Liv. Trust me, I did," he said, squeezing his eyes closed and swallowing hard. "Liv, just tell me. Is this man the reason you're killing yourself?"

"I'm not killing myself, El, you're overreacting. I'm...having a little trouble sleeping, and maybe I don't have a big appetite, but, I'm fine." She looked at him and saw the stern look he was giving her. "Yeah, he's the reason."

"Why? What about him makes him worth it?" Elliot asked, panic rising in his voice. He knew, now, that he was hurting her. Something he swore he would never do.

"He? Him? Really?" Olivia laughed in disbelief. "You're really thick-headed for a detective, I think I have to spell it out for you," she said. "He's like a fucking drug, El. When I'm with him, I can't get enough even though I know he's...it's just never gonna happen...and when I'm not with him, he's all I can think about. I can't sleep because I know he's just gonna...shit, Elliot, I can not talk about this with you!"

"Liv, you told me this morning that you don't think he wants you. You think he's out of your league, well, he's not. You're way out of his, actually. He wants you, desperately. He has for a very, very long time," Elliot said, his voice barely a whisper.

"El, I really don't want to talk about this anymore," Olivia said, her head dropping back and her eyes shutting in frustration. "You're not fucking helping. I've been trying to forget about this, for two goddamned weeks, so could we please just forget we had that conversation this morning? Forget everything I told you. There is no guy, there is no problem. I'm not in love with anyone, got it?"

Elliot chuckled. "Too late for that, Liv. Denial would have been a better option, but then we wouldn't be here, would we?" He chugged back his beer and forced himself to look at Olivia. "He would have left his wife long ago if he would have known that you loved him."

Olivia ran a hand over her face. This is not what she needed right now. "Elliot, give me a fucking break. You probably have no clue who I was even talking about so just leave it alone, hand me an egg roll and put in the fucking movie before I kick your ass..."

"No...fuck it, Liv." He turned to face her, took her hands in his and gripped tightly. "My palms sweat every time you look at me, even when I'm not looking at you. Every time I look into your eyes, for more than five seconds, I feel like I'm having a heart-attack. I know everything about you, and it still isn't enough. I go to bed every night craving one more glance, one more touch, one more word from your lips just so I can be sure you really exist. I stop breathing when you walk into the room. My vision blurs when I think something may have happened to you. You invade my every thought and my every dream, and I am less of myself because you have a part of me that I can't ever get back. I told you this morning, I'm not in love with Kathy, Liv. I'm in love with _you_."

Olivia blinked a few times and pulled her hands out of his. She rose from the couch, shaking slightly, and walked over to the open window, needing the air. Elliot followed her, but he didn't touch her. He stood behind her, waiting for her to say something. When she didn't he said, "I can't stand to see you like this. When I realized it was me that you were talking about, it was me that was making you cry and it was me that you thought you could never...I had to tell you the truth, so..."

"So, what? So I'd get my appetite back? So I would stop feeling so lost and confused? So I would stop dreaming about you? Well, guess what, El? You fucking genius, you made it worse!" She turned around and had to fight the urge to kiss him, now knowing he wanted her to, and spoke again. "Now, I feel even worse, knowing that we're _both_ fucking miserable! Now I have to go to bed every night, still dreaming about you, knowing that, if things were different, I could have you..." she stopped. "Why did you tell me all of that, Elliot? Why did you tell me you love me?"

Elliot took a step closer. "You told me, once, that you didn't know what it was like to be loved. No one's ever said it, and meant it. I mean it, Liv. I love you."

"Stop saying that," she told him, backing up.

He advanced, reaching for her. "No. That's not gonna happen. Not now that I know you're not gonna hate me for it." he touched her arm, ran his hand up and down, sending sparks through both of their bodies.

"You have no idea what you're doing," she warned him, unable to stop herself from falling into his clutches. "Think about this for a second."

"I have thought about it," he said. "And every time I think about it, you know what happens?" Elliot wrapped one arm around her waist and kept running the other hand up and down her arm.

Olivia shook her head, still looking into his eyes, surprised that she had made it to seven this time and her heart hadn't exploded. She blinked and swallowed. "What?" she asked.

"I smile. Liv, every time I think about this, I smile. Every single time I imagine you, in my arms, telling me that I'm the one who makes your heart pound and your palms sweat, that I'm the one that you can't stop thinking and dreaming about, that I'm the one that makes you weak and strong at the same time, the way you make me, I smile," he explained. "I've never been that happy in my life. The only thing that would make me happier, Liv, is if it wasn't just a thought anymore."

Olivia felt him wrap both of his arms around her and she was powerless to stop him. He was, in fact, a drug to her, and right now she was feeding her addiction in the most wonderful way. "What about..."

"Don't," he said. "Don't bring her into this. I'll deal with her later. Right now, there's only us. Just this, Liv." He ran his hands up and down her back, feeling her, giving them both goose-bumps. "I need you to say it. Don't dance around it the way you've been doing. Like you said this morning, admitting it is the first step, but not to recovery. In this case it would be the first step to something so much greater. I need to hear you say it, Liv. I need to hear you tell me..."

"I love you," she spat, before thinking. Her eyes widened and her heart stopped.

"I love you, Liv." He pulled her closer, roughly, and slanted his lips over hers before either one of them had time to process what the consequences of this singular action would be. Elliot ran his tongue lightly over her bottom lip, and when he found her to be quite hesitant, he bit her top one, forcing her mouth open. When his tongue began to dance with hers, Olivia grasped his head, holding on for dear life. The taste of him was far better, far more addicting than she imagined. His kiss was a mix of a hint of mint and coffee and beer. Elliot's mind was focused on memorizing her flavor as well, also minty, with a tart, tangy cranberry twist. Bombs exploded and waves crashed on the shore, and every wish either of them had ever made had come true in this moment, except one, which suddenly didn't seem so out of reach anymore. There was just one thing standing in their way, and Elliot had already vowed to deal with her later.

**A/N: Next chapter...he deals with her. Or, does he? Reviews are awesome!**


	3. Confront It

**A/N: What happened after that kiss? Where do they go from here?**

**DISCLAIMER: SVU and its Characters belong to Dick Wolf. Storyline and dialogue, and original characters, belong to TStabler©**

"Benson," Cragen shouted. "Do you have those..."

"No," she interrupted. "Like I was really gonna leave? Even if I wanted to,_ someone_ with severe anger management issues ripped them to shreds last night." She shot Elliot a harsh glare, forgetting momentarily that he gave her one hell of a kiss soon after he ripped up those transfer papers.

"Good," Cragen said, "I wasn't going to sign off on it, anyway. Besides, the only open spot is in Brooklyn Homicide. You would have hated it."

Olivia made a face and smirked. "Yeah, I really would have had a hard time adjusting," she said sarcastically. "Dealing with death and arrogant assholes is so much harder than dealing with..._rape_, death, and arrogant assholes." She shook her head, walked over to the coffee pot and poured two mugs full, the first time in weeks she bothered pouring one for Elliot.

Cragen smirked and walked back into his office, Munch chuckled and Elliot looked hurt. He knew he was the "arrogant asshole."

"Hey, Baby-Girl, you look different, um, have you lost weight?" Fin asked as she walked back over to her desk.

She handed Elliot the coffee and he smiled at her, trying not to show any sign of his love or lust for her. Olivia smiled back, innocently, and turned to Fin. "Yeah, I dropped a few pounds. I've been overdoing it in the gym, I think. I broke a punching bag last week, actually," she said, a hint of pride in her voice.

"Damn girl," Fin cried. "I hope I'm not the source of all that aggression."

"No," she laughed, sipping her coffee. "It's not _you_, Fin." She sat in her chair and dropped her head into her hands, trying desperately to forget last night. The way his lips felt, and the way his mouth tasted, the way his hands and arms moved so perfectly over her body, the way she wanted so much more than that one kiss, the way common sense flew back to her as his hand caressed her ass and yanked lightly on her shorts, and she practically threw him out of her apartment, explaining how it just couldn't go down that way. As soon as he left she had to take another shower. It was all so perfect and so horrible and so wrong and so goddamn right all at the same time and she couldn't stop herself from wanting him, needing him, now that she knew what he _really_ did to her. He was like the best fucking heroin on Earth; one taste and she needed more, and she was gonna be a raging bitch until she got it.

"Liv," Elliot said, loudly.

Her head snapped up. "What?"

"Did you hear anything I just said?" he asked, smirking at her.

She caught his eyes with hers, and felt the heat, the tension, the aching need, rising in her belly and she looked away. She shook her head. "No."

"I said, Warner got a hit off the DNA from the rape kit. He's in the system. He's a cop."

Olivia, without looking at him, nodded and grabbed her jacket. "Let's go get him, then," she said. She bolted out of the bullpen, with Elliot close behind.

They stepped off the elevator and into the lobby of the precinct, and ran right into Kathy. "Perfect," Olivia mumbled. "I'll wait for you in the..."

"No, Liv," Elliot interrupted, grabbing her arm. "This won't take long. What do you want, Kathy? We're on our way out, we have a suspect to bring in."

Kathy folded her arms. "So, you're still with her, then? I actually came to talk to your captain, Elliot. But, since you're both here, which of you would rather work with Munch? I need to know so when I..."

"What?" Elliot asked, his eyes narrow.

Kathy smirked. "When you came home last night, Elliot, you told me that we needed to talk about our marriage. I assumed you meant that you wanted to save our marriage by getting rid of the _problem_," she spat, glaring at Olivia.

"Okay, so, on that note," Olivia said, pulling her arm out of Elliot's grip, and looking up at him, pained. "Like I said, I'll wait for you in the car. I really don't wanna hear this shit." She stormed off, out of the glass doors and headed into the parking lot. She got into the maroon sedan and waited, patiently. Twenty minutes later she saw, reflected in the side-mirror, Elliot pull Kathy out of the precinct and she watched them yell at each other. Elliot threw something at Kathy, then Kathy smacked Elliot. She turned and walked down the street, not crying, but very angry. Elliot rubbed his cheek, and laughed. Laughed? Olivia was very confused.

Elliot walked over to the car, got in and looked over at her. "Sorry about that," he said. "She didn't take that very well."

"What?" Olivia asked, staring out the window as Elliot put the car into gear and pulled out of the lot.

"Did you really break a punching bag?" he asked her, furrowing his brow and smirking.

"Did you really just...don't change the subject! What the hell was that, back there? What, you're gonna work with Munch? I'm the problem? You're trying to save your marriage all of a sudden? I though that you..."

"Liv, woah!" He stopped at a red light and looked at her. "Back up. I only asked because I'm a pretty strong guy. I've been known to break a couple of doors, a few lockers, I've even dented a couple of cars, and no matter how hard I hit the damn thing, I've never broken the bag. If _you _did it, then that means that body of yours is pure fucking muscle. It's a damn turn on, Liv." Olivia looked at him, befuddled, and Elliot chuckled. "You don't notice anything, do you? Nothing different? I'm not missing anything?" he asked her.

"Um, I think you may be missing a couple of marbles," she muttered.

"Okay," he said with a chuckle, turning the wheel, deliberately using both hands. "Anything else?"

Olivia's eyes widened. "You...that's what you threw at her? Why would you do that?" He was no longer wearing his wedding band. He had thrown it at Kathy.

"She gave me a choice, Liv. I made it." Elliot pulled out onto the expressway and looked over at her. "My hand feels so much fucking lighter. So do my shoulders. Like a huge weight has been lifted off of them. Ya know why, Liv?"

Olivia shook her head, afraid to open her mouth. She'd squeal like a little girl getting a new bike.

"Because, it fucking has!" he laughed, reaching over to grab her hand.

Olivia saw his hand reaching for hers, she didn't know why she didn't pull her hand away. She let him take it and she definitely didn't know why she squeezed it in return. She craved his touch, even something minor like holding his hand, so badly.

"I'm not gonna lie to you, Liv. This is gonna be hard. This is gonna be tricky, and we're gonna need to work at it, because you and I both have these biting, acidic, personalities. When we're ready, we can tell people, and it'll be a bit easier. But, I checked, baby, it fucking breaks _no_ city, state or federal laws. It may or may not be against regulations, we'll have to talk to Cragen. We could face suspension, a transfer, reprimands in our jackets, or no consequences at all. It's a department policy, not a city policy. IAB has a hand in it, they have to be notified, but it's ultimately up to Cragen."

"Hold on, El," she said. "What's gonna be hard? Who has to talk to Cragen?"

Elliot pulled down a one-way street, stopping in front of the 29th precinct. "This," he said, holding up their joined hands. He unhooked his seatbelt and leaned closer to her. "Us."

"Us?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "Since when is there an..."

He cut her off as he crashed his lips onto hers. He ran his free hand thorough her hair and down her back, finding the latch for her seatbelt. He pushed the button, releasing her from the constraint, and pulled her closer to him, deepening the kiss. He pulled her over the center console, refusing to break their kiss, and snaked his hands down to her pants, eager to get to where he'd almost gone last night.

Olivia was lost. She was fucking _high_ right now, inhaling his scent and feeding off of his kiss. She was floating away and losing all connection to reality. She raked her nails down his chest, earning a thick growl from him and she felt him tug on her pants, worming his hand in between the thick, black cotton of her slacks and the warm flesh of her hip. She gasped when she felt his fingers trace the elastic of her panties and she trembled when she became aware that he was nudging the silk aside and slipping his fingers underneath it.

"El," she whispered.

"Shh," he said, "I'm just as addicted to you as you are to me, baby. The only difference is, I'm not trying to kick my habit. I'm trying to enable yours," he said, reclaiming her mouth as he skimmed the back of his hand over her bare mound. "Damn, baby," he mumbled against her lips. "So hot." He ran a finger up her slit, felt how wet she was and groaned into her mouth, catching her moan in return. "I love you," he said, biting her lip gently as he pushed his finger into her. He pulled away from the kiss and watched, in amazement, as her head dropped back and she bit her lip. "You are so fucking beautiful," he said, running his free hand over her body.

"God, El," she breathed, trying to control her body, her emotions and her thoughts, but losing that battle. She felt him push another finger inside of her and start thrusting them, and her head jerked back up. She found his eyes, his mesmerizing blue eyes, and she held his gaze, and for once it didn't scare her. "I love you, too," she said, as if she had just heard him.

He smiled as he pulled her closer to him, moving his fingers faster. He rested his forehead against hers and kissed her again, feeling her hands loop around his neck, into his hair, scratching his scalp. "Shit, baby," he said, ripping his lips from hers. "Cum for me. I need to watch you, I need to feel you cum," he whispered, rolling and twisting his fingers, feeling her walls tightening. "That's it, Liv. Come on, baby."

She looked into his eyes, met each thrust of his fingers with her hips and heard his lustful commands. She couldn't wrap her head around what was happening. She'd never felt like this before. Every cell in her body was about to explode. She was sure it had to be _him_, her magic aphrodisiac, her beautiful walking narcotic. She felt herself clench around his fingers, felt him try to push through her tightness, and his thumb found her clit. She saw stars and she pressed her lips to his, muffling her own scream, riding out her orgasm on his lap, in their police-issue maroon sedan. As she kissed him languidly, her senses returned and she realized, with dismay, that he was still technically married. She was technically the other woman. She technically didn't give a shit.

"Wow," he whispered, looking up into her eyes.

She smirked. "I'm supposed to say that."

"Hey, you're not the only one who got off on that, baby. I think I found a brand new addiction," he said with a cocky-grin. "Let's go bag this bastard, bring him in, get him to confess, go the fuck home and..."

"Home?" she asked, her eyebrow rising.

Elliot shot her a smug look. "Well, okay, to _your_ place. But, I reserve the right to call it home if I'm there for more than a week." Elliot tried to move, but noticed Olivia wasn't making any attempt to get off of him. "Liv, we have to..."

"We can't go anywhere, yet," she said, only managing to move one leg.

"Why not?" Elliot asked, rubbing her back. "Are you okay?"

Olivia smirked and nodded. "I just can't feel my legs yet," she said, chuckling. "Gimme a minute." She leaned over and kissed Elliot, running her fingers through his hair, a little relieved and a little terrified. Unsure of what had just happened, and unsure of what was going to happen tonight. Part of her was thrilled to death and believed Elliot was finally hers, forever. The other part of her expected this all to come crashing down around her at any minute. The problem was, _both_ parts were absolutely right.

**A/N: Next up: they interrogate the cop, go home and feed their addiction a lil' bit more, and we see the first moment of the crash and crumble, but what, exactly, is crashing? Review? Much love, guys! **


	4. Feed It

**A/N: When you're addicted to something, you crave it constantly and when it's offered to you, you can not refuse. WARNING: Smut will beat you over the heat, very hard. Wear a helmet or turn back now!**

**DISCLAIMER: SVU and its Characters belong to Dick Wolf. Storyline and dialogue, and narrative belong to TStabler©**

"Okay, Officer Martin," Olivia said, condescendingly, "What, in your mind, should we be doing, then? You seem to know how to do our jobs better than we do, so tell us."

The cop growled at Olivia. "Detective, I'm one of you! You're brother in blue, in uniform! Though, personally, I'd like to see you _out of_ uniform. Are you picking up what I'm putting down?" He winked at her.

"Yeah," Olivia said. "And I am gonna throw it at you, too," she promised. "Are you really asking us to let you go? Let you get off on a rape charge just because you're a cop?"

Martin nodded. "Yes! IAB will never charge me, and that slut was asking for it."

Elliot narrowed his eyes at him. "That slut? You mean your wife? How did she ask to be raped and beaten to within an inch of her life?" he yelled, slamming his hand on the table. Olivia jumped. She was sitting on the table.

"She wasn't in the mood, I was. She has to learn that I'm the boss, and what she wants doesn't fucking matter. What I want does." Martin glared, knowingly, at Elliot. "Come on, man. Haven't you ever wanted it, so badly, you just took it?"

Elliot tilted his head. He thought back to this morning, in the car. He didn't exactly ask permission to shove his hand down her pants and make her cum, but Olivia didn't say no and she was definitely not complaining. There lay the difference. "Yeah, but my girl _loves_ it when I take her by surprise, take control. If she ever said 'no', I'd back the fuck off," he said. "And I would never, ever, hit her!"

Olivia turned her head toward him. Did he just call her "his girl?" She smirked and shook her head, then looked back at Martin. "Well, you admitted it, you confessed. Tucker doesn't like rapists, Martin." She grinned as the door swung open and Ed Tucker, IAB Seargent, walked through it, striking fear in Martin's heart. Olivia nodded at Tucker then at Elliot as she got up off of the table and left the interrogation room.

Fin caught her arm in the pit. "Baby-Girl, he's the eighth guy this week that's hit on you," he told her. "Or, tried to."

Olivia smirked. "When you're hot, you're hot, Fin," she said, winking at him. "They're a bunch of sleazebags. They'll hit on anything with a pulse and breasts, Fin. I take it as part of the job."

"Stabler doesn't take it that well," Fin said with a grin. "I think he thinks you're hot, too."

Olivia rolled her eyes and smirked, but the thought of her being able to turn Elliot on, and knowing that she really did, made her shiver. "Whatever, Fin. When Elliot and Tucker are done playing Bad-Cop- Worse-Cop, tell El that I'm in the gym," she said with a laugh, slapping him on the shoulder. She walked out of the pit, out of the squadroom, down the hall and into the locker room. She changed into a pair of blue NYPD sweatpants and a black tank top. She changed her shoes, putting on sneakers in place of her heeled boots. Then she pulled on leather, fingerless sparring gloves and walked into the gym. She walked up to the new punching bag and ran her hand down the side of it, trickling her fingertips along the seams, almost like she would caress a lover.

Like she would caress Elliot.

"Sorry about this," she said to it. She walked over to the side bench and pushed play on the small CD stereo, filling the room with angry-sounding rock music. She closed her eyes and pictured Elliot. She thought about everything he made her feel and everything he made her _want _to feel. She thought about how she couldn't be in the same room as him without thinking of his fingers inside of her, making her cum, and his eyes watching intently as she did. She thought about their relationship, everything he truly meant to her, and how much it sucked to need someone so much. As the hard beat of the song kicked in, she started pummeling the bag. She took out all of her frustration, sexual tension, confusion and self-loathing on the bag. She was so bent on destroying every negative feeling she had, that she didn't hear the door open. She didn't know she was being watched.

Elliot was so aroused, watching her move. He could see every muscle ripple under her creamy, smooth skin, under her clothes. He knew that as hard as her body was, it was still so incredibly soft. Her curves were accentuated every time she took a twisted step and he saw the tank top cling to her defined stomach with every breath and punch she took. He licked his lips and took a step toward the bench, reached out a hand and stopped the music.

Olivia turned around and met his gaze, instantly seeing the fire and desperate need in his eyes. "Hi," she almost whispered.

"Hi," he replied. He stepped up to her and ran his hands down her strong, softly defined arms. "All muscle," he confirmed, pulling her closer. He put his hand, with a flattened palm, on her stomach and felt her abs through the thin cotton. His curiosity got the best of him and he skirted that hand under the tank top, running it along her tight, firm, soft stomach. He felt her muscles tense and flex under his touch and he groaned. He was getting harder by the second. "Liv, damn," he muttered, leaning into her, almost kissing her. He looked around and spotted the door to the locker room. "Come with me," he said, smirking, pulling her toward the open door. He pulled her inside and pressed her up against the wall next to the shower stalls.

"El, I don't need to take a show..." he stopped her with a kiss.

"You're not taking a shower, Liv. I just need to see you, touch you, _taste_ you," he whispered to her. He pulled her away from the wall and turned her around. He nuzzled into the crook of her neck as he pulled the straps to her tank top over her shoulder. He trailed kisses down her shoulder and arm as he moved the straps. "You're fucking intoxicating," he moaned. He slid the cotton top down to her waist, and gasped. Her body was amazing. Better than he'd imagined. He started at her lips, kissing madly, then he worked his way down her neck, over her bra-covered breasts where he nipped lightly at her nipples, down her stomach. Licking, kissing, and everything in between, he relished in the sweet and salty taste of her skin and he almost lost it when she moaned and raked her nails through his hair.

She remembered he liked his head scratched, and she knew _she_ was loving every minute of this. "Elliot," she moaned.

He grinned, sliding down her sweatpants. He looped his fingers through the silk sides of her silk bikini briefs and he looked up at her, asking permission.

She nodded. Of course, she nodded. This man was her drug of choice and she was in dire need of a fix right now. She watched as he held her eyes, fixed on her intensely, and slid the silk over her hips.

"So, that's what I was playing with before," he quipped with a sly smirk. He got down on his knees in front of her, as if preparing to worship her. He _was_ going to worship her. Still penetrating her eyes with his, he loomed closer to her already-wet center and licked, one long lick, up her slit. She fell back into a row of lockers and he gasped at the first taste of her. She moaned. That did it; he was now on a new train to hell, with a whole new addiction. "Holy shit, baby, you taste incredible," he said, still peering into her eyes. He leaned in again and licked up and down, listening to her gasp, moan and pant, working her over until he felt her knees start to buckle. He laughed, smugly, as he flicked his tongue over her clit and lifted both of her legs up off the ground, onto his shoulders, and sucked, hard on her overly-sensitive nub.

"Mother of God, Elliot," she cried, running her fingers through his hair, scraping along his scalp. "I hate you," she moaned.

"No. You love me, Liv," he said, biting down on her clit hard then flicking his tongue over it rapidly.

"I know I love you, that's why I hate you." She barely had time to spit out the words as she came undone, gripping his head, clutching his hair, scratching her way from his neck to his forehead and back again, making him moan, the vibrations and warmth from his voice bringing her over the edge again. "Fuck, El, God, baby," she panted and groaned as she writhed into his lips and tongue.

He cleaned up everything she gave him with his tongue, smirked and slid to a standing position, her legs sliding down around him as he rose. He gripped her hips and assaulted her mouth, kissing her passionately. She moved quickly and tugged at his belt.

"No, Liv," he whispered. "Not like this. Not here, baby."

She smirked at him. "What exactly do you think I'm doing?" she asked. She slid down his zipper and reached in, wrapping her hand around his tremendously hard member. "Christ," he uttered, dropping his forehead to hers. "That feels so good." He let his eyes close and the only sounds he made were soft panting grunts.

She loved the feel of him in her hands and as she stroked him she kissed him, never quite getting enough to quench her need for this drug. She bit his bottom lip, pulling and sucking on it. She linked her ankles together around his waist pulling him closer. "Put me down," she whispered to him.

"Fuck, baby, I can't move right now," he whined, trying to control his breathing.

Olivia unhooked her feet and bit, hard, on Elliot's bottom lip. "Put me down, now," she demanded.

He let go of her and she slid to her knees, taking his rod into her mouth, slowly. "Oh, my God, baby," he whispered, slicking her hair back. He looked down at her, then, and something felt wrong about this. "Liv, baby, get off of your knees," he said. Trying to pull her up was unsuccessful, she was stubborn, and greedy. "You don't..."

"Don't mind," she interrupted, licking his shaft, "For you." She felt him shudder and heard him moan her name. She loved the way he sounded and felt and tasted and she wasn't going to stop until she tasted _it all_. She sucked on the head for a bit, and he warned her.

"Liv, honey," he moaned, pulling her head back. She shook her head and took him further into her mouth. "God, Liv, shit. So amazing, but...you..." he said, running his fingers through her hair, resisting the urge to tug, and he let go with a string of curses and several versions of Olivia's name. Olivia didn't mind at all. She kept him in her mouth, catching everything, and gave his shaft one last lick, and a gentle kiss right at the tip. As soon as he saw that she was done, he pulled her up, off of her knees, and kissed her, intensely.

"I love you, Liv," he said, sweetly, as he kissed her, lazily resting his hands on her hips.

Olivia smiled against his lips. "I love you," she said, "So much. I can't stop kissing you."

"I can't stop touching you, at all." Elliot chuckled. He kissed her again and was about to tease Olivia, sliding his fingers between her legs, when they heard the door open. They panicked and pulled their lips apart quickly. Elliot shielded Olivia, covering her almost-completely-naked body with his, thankfully, still clothed one. Their eyes widened when they turned to face the door.

Olivia felt the first crack in her newly built foundation and the true weight of her addiction, the consequences of her massive use of this insane drug known on the streets as Elliot Stabler, finally hit her.

The man looked at them, half-smirking and half-scowling, his arms folded and his eyes narrowed to an acute point. "Am I interrupting something?"

**A/N: Who caught them? Oh, no! Reviews...are quite addicting.**


	5. Deny It

**A/N: Who caught them? What is he gonna do about it? Will it be enough to force Olivia to kick her bad habit? (To all the readers who have favorited/alerted me, as an author, & my stories: Thank you so much; I love you, dearly!)**

**DISCLAIMER: SVU and its Characters belong to Dick Wolf. Storyline and dialogue, and original characters, belong to TStabler©**

"What exactly did I walk in on, in there?" he asked, staring at Elliot.

Elliot coughed. "You don't really want to know, Cap."

"I really do, actually, Stabler," Cragen said. "Why the hell was Benson almost completely naked? I am praying that she had some kind of attack in the shower and you were simply playing the hero, giving her mouth-to-mouth, trying to carry her to safety, or some shit that I know would be a fucking lie!"

Olivia ran her hand over her face. "This is so embarrassing," she said. "I did, actually."

"What?" Elliot and Cragen said at the same time.

"I, uh, was on my way into the shower and I blacked out. I completely lost my balance, and almost fell into the lockers. If Elliot hadn't caught me, I'd have one hell of a head injury," she said. She wasn't exactly lying. She did almost black out because Elliot made her cum so hard she went blind. She lost balance, all right. She couldn't feel her damn legs, and if he hadn't been holding her, she would have hit her head when she crumpled to the floor. "I gained composure, in his arms, and looked into his eyes, and I guess, uh, I kissed him. I shouldn't have, but I did. That's what you saw."

Cragen and Elliot stared at her in disbelief.

"You have been looking kind of tired lately, Benson," Cragen said. "I'm worried about you, to be honest. So, while that story was good, and believable, it was a crock of shit. Try again!"

Elliot sighed. "Cap, you walked in on me and Liv kissing. If you'd been any earlier it would have been a lot more than that. She was naked because I ripped all of her clothes off, like a horny teenager. You really don't want the rest of the details," he said, rather quickly.

"Was that really so difficult? Thank you! Look, I don't wanna know jack shit about whatever this is, and it stops going on in this building. Am I clear? " Cragen warned. "You're affair is…"

Elliot stopped him. "We're not having an affair."

"Are you still married?" Cragen asked, pointing to Elliot.

Elliot balked. Then said, "Technically, yeah, but..."

"Then, technically, yes, you are. Keep it the hell out of this precinct until you can call it a fucking relationship, instead of just plain fucking. It didn't happen. I didn't see it. Get out," Cragen yelled, gesturing to the door. "Before I change my mind and fire you both."

Olivia and Elliot looked at each other and then bolted out of the office.

Cragen sat in his chair at his desk and his scowl immediately turned into a smirk as he chuckled. "It's about goddamn time," he said to his empty office. "I just hope they know what the hell they're doing."

* * *

"God, that was humiliating," Olivia said, slamming her apartment door shut. "I know I keep bringing it up, and you keep telling me to shut up, but if you weren't bigger than me and covering me with you're brawny body, Cragen would have gotten a real eyeful. Full frontal Benson." She threw her jacket over the chair and headed into the bedroom.

"Liv," Elliot called, with a chuckle, as he followed her, "it's not that bad! He almost bought your story. Hell, I almost bought your story. Who knew you could lie like that?"

Olivia turned and threw her recently discarded shirt at him. "I wasn't lying. Those were technical details of the exact truth, Stabler." She kicked off her jeans and, either forgetting Elliot was in the room or deciding she didn't care, she whipped off her bra and slid off her panties, tossing them in the hamper as she headed into the bathroom.

"Oh, no you don't," Elliot said, tossing her shirt in the hamper, then nearly tearing his own clothes to shreds as he peeled them off. "Not without me, you don't." He opened the door and caught her just as she was getting into the shower.

"Christ, El! What are you..." she stopped as she caught sight of his naked body. He was as close to Greek God as a mortal could get. She swallowed, smirked and turned away, stepping under the hot spray of the shower. "I'm warning you. I take really hot showers."

Elliot grinned as he climbed in, closing the curtain behind him. "Never as hot as this, I hope," he said as he spun her around. "I didn't get to see these before," he said as he caressed her nipples with flattened palms. "You really are gorgeous, baby."

Olivia gasped and dropped her head back. "Jesus, El," she groaned, her hands trickling up his back.

Elliot ran his hands over every curve of her body, then back up, before reaching for her body wash and loofah. He squeezed some of the lavender scented soap onto the scrubbing sponge and smirked. "Getting clean has never been so dirty," he quipped as he began to wash every inch of her body. He licked and kissed as he washed her, using his tongue in place of the sponge, and his fingers occasionally slipped into certain spots, over and over again.

Olivia returned the favor, generously. She cleaned him well, paying special attention to certain areas, and for the second time that day, proved she didn't mind being on her knees for him. Well sated, they stood under the excessively hot water kissing passionately. Olivia backed up, nearly falling over, reaching down to turn off the water without breaking the kiss. Damn him and his addicting kisses.

After drying off, and dressing, they crawled into bed and snuggled close. Olivia breathed him in, but was sad to discover his trademark scent had been replaced. "God, El, you're gonna smell like lavender and vanilla tomorrow."

"I was gonna smell like you anyway," he said, kissing her, smiling against her lips. "Liv, I love you," he said, kissing her again, tasting himself on her lips, the remains from their romp in the shower. He knew, of course, that meant she could taste _herself_ on _his_ lips and tongue, too, but it made the kissing that much more erotic. He pulled her on top of him, but didn't attempt to undress her. He rested his hands on her back and kissed her, slowly and deeply.

Olivia pulled away a bit. "I love you, too, El. But, Cragen was right. You're still married, and your kids are..."

"Liv, I already talked to a lawyer and I filed for divorce," Elliot told her. "All Kathy has to do is sign the papers. The kids will be fine. Custody will either be joint, or I just get weekends. Even then, we're talking about Lizzie and Dickie. Maureen's away at school and Kathleen practically lives with her friend Jessica. They can sleep on your couch."

"Not what I meant, but okay," she chuckled. "What if she doesn't sign them? What if she's not ready to let you go?" Olivia asked, dropping her head to his chest.

Elliot chuckled. "Then I sue, and get a divorce without her signing for it. It's not a problem, Liv. I don't care if she's ready or not, baby. She lost me a long time ago," he said, pressing his lips to the crown of her head. "You won't. I promise."

It was as if he could read her thoughts. And she drifted off to sleep, in his arms, knowing that he would keep that promise.

* * *

"Morning, Benson," Munch said, handing her a cup of coffee as she and Elliot walked into the bullpen.

Olivia took the cup. "Morning, Munch." She stopped as the mug reached her lips. "Did you make this?"

"No, actually, Cragen did. I promise, it's digestible," Munch said, shaking his head. He handed a cup to Elliot before sitting in his chair. "One day, you will all miss my coffee."

"I doubt that," Fin said. He looked up at Elliot, then. "Oh, hey, man! Langan dropped something off for you, and yes, Baby-Girl, he sends his love."

Olivia made a sour face and rolled her eyes. "Next time you see him, tell him I send nothing but my gastroenterologist's bill. He's giving me an ulcer."

"He's giving me one, too," Elliot said, holding up the letter. "Kathy won't sign the papers. She went to talk her lawyer and now Judge Donnelly won't grant me a divorce unless we have tried everything we could to save our marriage. We have to go to couples therapy. Twice a week for a month." Elliot threw the letter down and kicked the side of his desk. "Fucking bitch!"

"Shit, sorry man." Fin looked from Elliot to Olivia. She was pale and visibly shaking. "Baby-Girl, you okay?" he asked, rising to his feet to catch her if she fainted.

Olivia nodded. "Yeah, I just, uh, need to go to the, um, bathroom." She ran out of the bullpen, barreling down the hall.

"Damn," Munch said, his eyes widening. "I never thought she'd be...I mean, I hope she's not, but she's got all the signs."

"Signs of what, Munch?" Elliot asked bitterly, still fuming from the letter from his lawyer.

Munch folded his arms. "Weight loss, lack of sleep, aggressive behavior, sudden shakes and she definitely just went pale and pasty."

Fin rolled his eyes. "No way, Munch. She ain't on drugs," he spat. "It's Olivia! You know her better that!"

"Well, I don't want to believe it either, but what other explanation do you have, Fin?" Munch asked, almost yelling.

"Baby-Girl's in love," Fin said, grinning.

Elliot's head shot up. "What? With who?" If they knew, then he and Olivia were in deep shit.

Munch's face froze, then relaxed as he realized that Fin was right. "Shit," Munch said, turning to Elliot. "Man, you have to get out of this therapy-with-Kathy shit. Go talk to Donnelly, tell her you're absolutely...wait," he paused looking back at Fin. "You meant that she's in love with _him_, right?"

"I think I liked your she's-on-drugs theory better," Olivia quipped with a smirk, walking back into the squadroom. "Thanks for the vote of good faith, Munch. I'm not on drugs, and, uh, I'm not...woah, so not in love with Stabler. I'm just overworking myself, as usual. I'll take it easy, I promise."

"Oh," Fin said, sounding sad. "Thought I was gonna win myself some cash. If you two ever do get together, you gotta let me know. I got two-hundred bucks on it."

"And I have two-hundred on you two being smarter than that," Munch said, "So, I'm cool if you never, ever, tell him anything of the sort."

"Wow," Elliot said. "I was married, up until Monday. You actually bet that I would have an affair?"

"With Benson? Who wouldn't?" Fin asked, shaking his head and laughing as he went back to his paperwork.

"Liv," Elliot said, waving her over to him. He lowered his voice as she approached. "I'm gonna go talk to Donnelly, I'm gonna get out of this. And if I can't, you gotta know that it's not gonna change anything. There's nothing to save with Kathy," he whispered to her. "You gotta believe me, I can't live without you. I'm coming home to you, every night."

The urge to kiss him was overwhelming, but she knew she couldn't do it. She nodded. "I know," she said. "I can't live without you, either. That's why I had a panic attack when you told us what that letter said. I thought I was gonna have to."

Elliot shook his head and looked at her. "I promised you last night, Liv. You won't lose me. You can't, because then that means that I've lost you, and I'm never gonna let that happen."

"Hey, guys," Munch said, lifting his head up. He sniffed the air around him and raised an eyebrow. "Anyone else smell lavender?"

Elliot and Olivia looked at each other, then back at Munch. They pointed to each other, their faces slowly breaking into smirks, and then they laughed, hysterically. They were grateful for the break in the tension. Elliot spoke, briefly, to Cragen and as he left to talk to Donnelly, Olivia, Fin and Munch got back to work on their current case.

All the while, Olivia felt like she was going through withdrawal. Her need for him was intense and the brief, passing, threat of losing him made it worse. When she wasn't actively working, her mind constantly drifted to thoughts of how she would satisfy her craving for Elliot, once they were home. This was one addiction she could definitely learn to live with.

**A/N: What does Elliot say to Donnelly? What does she say in return? And what exactly is Langan getting at? Review or thought? **


	6. Baby Steps

**A/N: Her name's Olivia. And she's in need of a twelve-step program. (To all the readers who have favorited/alerted me, as an author, & my stories: Thank you so much; I love you, dearly!)**

**DISCLAIMER: SVU and its Characters belong to Dick Wolf. Storyline and dialogue, and original characters, belong to TStabler©**

"Is that really the best you can do?" Elliot asked, sitting in the Judge's chambers, next to Trevor Langan, his reluctant lawyer.

"I'm afraid so, Detective Stabler. I am aware that you are no longer interested in your wife, or this marriage, but a week of counseling is the least I can get Kathy's lawyer to agree to, since his client does not want this divorce. If you could give me reason, other than the standard irreconcilable differences, I could help you more," Judge Donnelly declared.

Elliot ran his hand through his hair and sighed, debating whether or not to tell the judge about his newfound addiction to Olivia. "It's just...it hasn't been working, for a very long time. All we do is fight, and I don't want to fight anymore. It's rough on me, it's hard on her, and the kids are gonna end up hating us both if..."

"Elliot," Trevor said, interrupting. "That's it! Kathy has not, I mean, not once, mentioned the welfare of the children. Maxon didn't even know that there were children involved in this marriage until yesterday, when I brought them up. Liz, could we use that?"

Donnelly's eyes widened. "Yes, Mr. Langan. I think we can. Elliot, would you mind telling me, and Mr. Langan, about Kathy's relationship with your kids?" She hit a button on a tape recorder, leaned back in her chair, and smirked as she listened intently to Elliot describe sixteen years of Kathy's confused and troubled parenting.

* * *

Cragen flinched as he watched the perp being slammed into the wall from his spot on the other side of the mirror.

Alex's eyes widened. "I thought Stabler was the hot-headed, violent one," she said.

"Maybe his temper was partially absorbed by her when they...never mind," Cragen said. "Yeah, I didn't think I'd ever see her use the Stabler method of interrogation, either."

Alex shook her head and flinched again. "I didn't think she was strong enough to pick a guy that size up by the throat. Should we stop her?"

"She'll stop when he tells her where the girl is," Cragen said. They waited. They watched the man crumple to the floor. "See?"

Olivia barreled through the door and walked into the pit, pissed off and huffing. "Got it," she panted. "I'm taking Fin with me."

"Go," Cragen said. "And, Benson, your boyfriend would be very proud of you." He winked at her and shook his head with a chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah," Olivia said rolling her eyes as she left.

Cragen turned to Alex with a grin and said, "Okay, Counselor, go schedule arraignment for Mr. Evans. Six counts of rape and kidnapping, and one of child endangerment."

Alex nodded, and then asked, "Can I ask why you told Olivia..."

"No," Cragen said, still smirking.

"Okay, then." Alex walked away as Cragen stepped into the interrogation room to scoop up Evans.

He was bringing the man out of the pit in cuffs when Elliot walked into the squadroom; he looked tired, but happy.

"Where's Liv?" he asked, looking around. "Who's that?"

Cragen tugged on Evans' cuffs. "This is Paul Evans, serial rapist. Olivia's out with Fin, rescuing his latest would-be-victim."

"Where the hell were you?" Munch asked. "Benson had to interrogate that quack, alone, and now she's out there with Fin. You know what happens when you two split up."

"I was with Judge Donnelly and Langan. We're trying to get around this stupid therapy shit, and then Langan thought we could use Kathy's lack of interest in the kids to spur some kind of good divorce mojo my way. So, I told them everything."

"Good divorce mojo?" Munch asked. "Ain't no such thing. take it from me, I've been there. Three times."

"Now that you're here," Cragen said, "Make yourself useful. Escort Evans down to holding, Alex is waiting. Explain how much he's gonna love The Tombs."

Elliot chuckled. "Okay," he said, taking the man from Cragen. "Let's go."

* * *

"Man, Benson, you are full of surprises. One minute you're almost chokin' a perp to death, and the next you're cradlin' that little girl in your arms, carryin' her to safety and comfortin' her like her mama," Fin said as they walked back through the precinct doors.

Olivia chuckled. "I'm a cop, Fin. Good with the perps, good with the vics. Isn't that what we do?"

"Yeah, but no one does it quite like you, Baby-Girl," Fin said with a wink. They were waiting for the elevator when Elliot walked in from his soujurn to The Tombs with Evans.

"Hey, Fin! Liv!" he called, walking over to them. "How's the girl?" He looked at Olivia and the way his blue eyes shined when he looked at her made her melt.

"A little shaken up, but she's gonna be okay," Olivia said, ignoring her sudden craving for a bite out of his neck. She cleared her throat and blinked. "How'd it go with Donnelly?"

Elliot shrugged. "Baby steps, Benson. We got her lawyer down to a week of couples therapy and we're trying to use the kids to..."

"Stabler, I think you got a visitor," Fin said, interrupting him.

Trevor Langan walked over just as the elevator doors opened. Elliot turned to him as they stepped onto the lift and asked, "You have news about my..."

"No, Stabler. I'm not here to see you. I'm here to see your partner," Trevor interrupted.

Olivia rolled her eyes and made a tiny gagging noise. Fin snickered.

"Why?" Elliot asked.

"Do you have to know everything, Stabler? Move," Trevor said, pushing Elliot aside. He moved next to Olivia and smiled broadly at her. "Afternoon, Olivia."

"Yeah, that's what happens when the morning ends," she said, trying to avoid the nausea she was feeling. "Before the night begins."

Trevor laughed. "Funny, Olivia. You have the best sense of humor. Now, I'd like to take you to dinner, to see how many of those cute little jokes you can crack over a candlelit, romantic, steak and lobster."

"More than you could possibly imagine," she said, smirking. "Trevor, I absolutely do not want to go to dinner with you."

"Why not, Olivia? We could be great together, you and I," Trevor said, looming closer. Elliot got nervous and cracked his knuckles.

Olivia took a deep breath. "Trevor, I'm seeing..."

Fin and Elliot watched, in shock, as Trevor kissed Olivia, smack on the lips. As the elevator stopped, he pulled away and smiled at her. And she smiled back. Right before she punched him.

He groaned in pain. "Okay, not the reaction I was expecting," Trevor said, as he held a hand over his nose.

Olivia stormed off the elevator, followed by a grinning Elliot and a laughing Fin. Trevor Followed them into the bullpen. "Olivia," he said, wiping his tearing eyes. "What the hell did you punch me for?"

"You kissed me! I didn't want to be kissed! I was trying to tell you I'm seeing someone, Langan! God, you're unbelievable," she shouted.

Munch looked up and folded his arms. "Why do I always miss the good stuff?"

"You're...seeing...oh." Trevor grabbed a napkin, rolled it up and shoved it into his bleeding nostril. "Who?" he asked.

Olivia snickered at him, and how absolutely dumb he looked. "You don't know him."

"I'm a lawyer, I know everyone, Olivia." Trevor stepped forward but Elliot got in his way.

"Obviously, she doesn't want to go out with you, Trevor. Go, before she hits you again," Elliot said, slapping him on the shoulder.

"Yeah," Trevor said. "I'll, uh, call you when I hear from Kathy's lawyer."

"Thanks," Elliot said as he watched Trevor leave, then burst into hysterics. "Oh, my God, Liv. The way you slugged him was classic."

Fin, also laughing, chimed in. "I told you, Baby-Girl, you got this violent streak to you that I really think I love. Stabler, you shoulda seen what she did to Evans, man it was..."

"Wait, _you_ were the violent, abusive detective he was talking about?" Elliot asked, raising his eyebrows. "You...well, yeah, you are a lot stronger than you look." He gulped as he thought about how hot she must have looked when she got that angry.

Olivia looked up at him. "Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?" he asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Like...that," Olivia said with a smirk. "I have to go to the bathroom."

Munch chuckled. "Thanks for the announcement, Benson."

"Well, I figured you'd need to know where I was. Just in case you needed to find me. I could be a while," she said, pointedly, at Elliot.

He watched her leave, smirked, and waited three minutes before walking out after her. He tapped lightly on the bathroom door and was startled when it swung open and a soft, delicate hand pulled him into the room by his tie. He was thrown against the wall, roughly, and her mouth crashed into his, as her nails raked down his arms and over his chest.

"Holy shit, baby," he mumbled against her lips. He felt her smirk in return and wrapped his hands around her. He dragged his fingers over her waist and back and cupped her ass, squeezing, pulling her closer into him.

"So fucking wrong," Olivia burbled against the kiss. "Can't stop," she whispered. "Fucking addicted to you, you son of a bitch," she said with a chuckle as she bit his lip. Her hands roamed over his body and climbed up to his head. She dug her nails into the nape of his neck and dragged them up and down his scalp.

Elliot groaned as he rocked his hips into her. "Liv, fuck, if you don't stop that you're gonna be in trouble."

"I like trouble," she whispered, scratching down his scalp again. "As long as I'm getting into it with you." She scratched her way back up and he growled, spinning them around and pinning her up against the wall.

Elliot worked a hand into her pants and shoved two fingers into her aching center and she smiled as her eyes rolled back. He chuckled and said, "I warned you, Liv. Lots of trouble. I really don't want our first time together to be up against the wall of the fucking bathroom, but you're making it impossible to stop, you know that?" He dropped his head back to her lips as he curved and twisted his fingers.

Olivia moaned into his mouth and unbuckled his belt, lowered the zipper and pulled down the front of his boxers. She wrapped one hand around his length and stroked, slowly, as her other hand continued to scratch and massage his neck and scalp. "Don't stop," she whispered. "God, don't stop."

"Couldn't if I wanted to," he growled. "They don't have twelve-step programs for this kind of shit, baby."

Olivia chuckled as she worked Elliot into a grunting, panting frenzy. His hand moved into her harder and faster and when he felt her clenching around his fingers he pressed his thumb over her clit and kissed her, savagely. They moaned each other's names, over and over again, and grunted, cried and whined as they came, together. Elliot rested his head against Olivia's and slowed their kiss, making it more emotional and languid.

There was a light knock on the door. Then a voice. Munch's. "I'm not coming in there, but Langan called for Stabler. You seen him?"

"Um, no," Olivia called. "How could I have seen him, Munch? I've been in here for the last fifteen minutes." She straightened out her clothes and helped Elliot fix and adjust himself, and straightened his tie.

"Yeah," Munch said. "I told you not to eat the fish sandwich from the truck outside."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "I know, Munch," she yelled. "I know." She waited until she heard him walk away and then looked back at Elliot. "Oh, there you are. Munch is looking for you. Langan called, you'll have to call him back."

"Thanks, baby," Elliot said with a laugh. He kissed her again and snuck out of the bathroom.

Olivia washed her hands and smoothed out her hair, and looked in the mirror. She took a deep breath and said, to her reflection, "Hi. My name's Olivia, and I'm an Elaholic." She chuckled to herself as she walked out of the bathroom and into the bullpen, wondering what Langan was telling Elliot, and if it would make her want to give him another nosebleed.

**A/N: What does Langan tell Elliot? Will it be good? Bad? Ugly? Reviews!? Anyone? **


	7. Talk About It

**A/N: Answer the question, Olivia. Don't keep your friends in the dark.**

**DISCLAIMER: SVU and its Characters belong to Dick Wolf. Storyline and dialogue, and original characters, belong to TStabler©**

The bar was smoke-filled and reeked of cheap vodka. Don't they all? Tonight, however, the only scent pervading her nostrils and lungs was the lingering aroma of pure, unadulterated Elliot. She agreed to come out tonight to spend some time with the girls. Elliot had to spend some time with his airheaded wife and a quacky doctor so she needed a stiff drink, anyway. She waited by the bar, whiskey on the rocks in her hands, when two cold, little hands covered her eyes.

"Novak, get a pair of fucking gloves!" Olivia squealed.

Casey huffed as she sat on the stool nest to Olivia. "How'd you know it was me?"

"You're the only person I know who does that," Olivia quipped, drinking. "Besides Stabler, and his hands are large and warm."

"Ha," Casey guffawed. "Amaretto sour," she told the bartender. "So, we are here to get you out of whatever slump you are in," Casey said, brushing Olivia's hair behind her ear.

Alex nodded, sitting on the other side of Olivia. "And don't tell us nothing is wrong. I saw you become the female version of Stabler this morning, and what boyfriend? Cragen said you had a boyfriend?"

"Oh, please! Cragen also says that Elvis is alive and living in Denver. He's getting just as bad as Munch," Olivia spat, downing the rest of the whiskey. "Can I get another one of these? A double."

"Weight loss, aggression, and that vacant look on your face," Casey listed. "Who is he?"

Alex hummed. "These are sure signs of a bona fide emotional addiction, Benson. You're fucking in love with someone and it's killing you. Is it Porter? You miss Porter?"

"No! Wow, not even if he was the last man on the planet," Olivia confirmed, swashing her new glass around.

"That doctor from Mercy General who keeps hitting on you?" Casey guessed. "What's his name, uh, Frank?"

Olivia chuckled. "No, never again. Wow, that was…there's a reason he drives a Porsche."

"Who is it?" Alex asked.

* * *

"You came," Kathy said, smiling, as Eliot walked into the room.

Elliot rolled his eyes, his words biting. "I didn't have choice."

The counselor shook his head. "Have a seat, Mr. Stabler. Now what seems to be the most prominent problem in your marriage?"

"It's over," Elliot said, stating the obvious.

Kathy rested her hand on his knee, then. "No, it's not. We can fix..."

"No, we can't We've tried fixing it! You can't fix something if your missing most of the pieces, Kathy! I'm sorry, I don't want to work on this, I just want..." he closed his eyes and sighed. "I want out. Why can't you let go?"

She leaned over and whispered. "Because, Elliot. I'm not giving you the satisfaction of winning this time." Kathy snapped back into her chair. "What's the first step, Doctor McDouglas?"

The therapist ran his hand down his face. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Stabler. If he doesn't want to work on this, then it won't work at all. If he isn't receptive to the process we can't take the first step."

"See, Kathy. Even the damn doctor thinks this is fucking useless," Elliot huffed.

"Actually, Mr. Stabler, I'd like to start somewhere else. If we can't save your marriage, maybe we can find out why it's over. When did you first realize your relationship was ending?" the doctor asked.

Elliot scratched his head. To be honest, or to lie. That was his dilemma. "When I became a cop," he said. Not a real lie, not the whole truth. "She started resenting my job, my partners. She hates my current one with a passion. I realized that I didn't have her support, and I..."

"You shut me out is what happened. I have every right to hate that bitch, Elliot. Don't tell me I don't," Kathy spat.

Elliot chuckled. "That bitch took a bullet for me last year and killed a man who was gonna shoot me this year. She took Lizzie to the doctor last month, and ended up getting sick herself because of it. And she goes to all of Dickie's baseball games. She helped Maureen write her college essays, and she helped Kathleen get ready for the sophomore dance. Where the fuck were you?"

Kathy was silent.

"Got nothing to say, huh?" Elliot spat. "Call her a bitch again, Kathy. See what happens."

"Who are we talking about?" Doctor McDouglas asked, his brow furrowed.

Kathy sighed. "His partner," she growled.

"My best friend," Elliot corrected. "My...Olivia."

* * *

"Come on, Benson," Casey whined.

Olivia shook her head and drank her whiskey.

"Answer the question, Olivia!" Alex yelled.

Olivia heaved a frustrated sigh and signaled the bartender for more whiskey. "Nobody, guys, just..."

Alex interrupted again, "Answer the damn question! Who is it?"

Casey bellowed, "Benson, I will hurt you if you…"

"Elliot!" Olivia yelled, tired of the pestering.

Alex and Casey were quiet. The only noise was the low clink of ice melting deeper into Olivia's glass. Five minutes of no one saying anything. The silence hurt Olivia's ears.

Finally, breaking the silence, Alex simply uttered the word, "Married."

"Partner," Casey whispered, resting a hand on Olivia's shoulder, understanding why it was taking such a toll on her friend. "That's why you look like it's killing you."

"Yeah," Olivia said. "It would be a lot of worse if I didn't know the feelings were mutual." She downed the rest of her drink and slammed the glass down. "Round four, Chuck," she said to the bartender."

Alex's eyes widened. "Wait, woah. You two...you're having an affair?"

"Define affair," Olivia commanded, furrowing her brow and looking up, inquisitively.

"Sex with a married man," Casey said, her mouth curled into a tight-lipped smile.

"Ah!" Olivia pointed a finger into the air. "No, then, we're not. See, we haven't had sex."

Alex dropped her eyes and tilted her head. "Benson, please. You expect me to believe that you two can keep your damn hands off of each other? Lord knows he can't keep his hands off of you now that he knows you wont punch him or run away!"

"Oh, I didn't say we've kept our hands to ourselves, I said we didn't have sex." Olivia smirked. "Oh, that man...has incredible hands."

"You need to start talking, now, Olivia," Casey said, laughing.

Olivia nodded and shrugged and raised her glass. "First, a toast. To the most confusing relationship I have ever had, with the only man I've ever loved."

Alex and Casey raised their glasses, clinked and drank, then listened to Olivia tell them all about her amazing addiction.

* * *

"No, Kathy. That was all in your head! I have not,_ ever_, slept with her!" Elliot yelled.

Kathy scoffed. "You're going to the minute you get your fucking divorce, though, aren't you?"

Elliot's eyes widened. "That's why you're holding on? To keep me from running to Liv?"

Kathy scowled and seethed, then dropped her head. "Yeah," she said, sheepishly.

"I knew this had nothing to do with loving me, or saving this for the sake of the kids, you just didn't want to lose me to her," Elliot said as he smirked. "I'm calling my lawyer."

Doctor McDouglas sighed. "You've wasted three hours of my time and a large sum of your own money, Mrs. Stabler. And Mr. Stabler, when you make that call, let me talk to your lawyer. It'll move things along faster."

* * *

She opened her door, slowly and looked around. Elliot was staying here, and she'd completely forgotten. If he caught her coming in tipsy, he'd make her life hell. Satisfied that he wasn't on the couch or anywhere else in the living room, she kicked the door open and walked in. She turned around and shushed the lamp as it jiggled on the table. She laughed at herself for shushing the lamp. She closed the door, took off her jacket and walked toward the kitchen.

"Evening."

She jumped and screamed and turned around with her hand on her gun. "Holy fuck, El. What is wrong with you?"

Elliot laughed and walked over to her. "Nothing. I just thought I'd make sure your reflexes still worked," he joked, easing her gun down. "Did you have fun?"

Olivia nodded. "How was your night with Kathy and Dr. McQuack?"

"McDouglas, and apparently we have several issues that need to be resolved. Tomorrow we get to work on our personal resentment toward each other. We get to use foam bats," Elliot explained.

"Aim for her head, she won't feel a thing," Olivia said with a scrunched up face and a giggle.

Elliot laughed at how cute she looked. "You're giggling, Liv. You're drunk."

"No, El. Not drunk. Tipsy. Feeling good but not stupid, warm and fuzzy but not falling down. I am completely aware of my surroundings and everything that is…"

He quieted her with a soft kiss. "Stop talking," he said, kissing her again. "I missed you," he whispered.

Olivia wrapped her arms, loosely, around his waist and druggedly lost herself in his kisses. His touch was both intoxicating and sobering and sense had seeped its way back into her brain, and she recalled the last hour of her conversation with Alex and Casey. She whimpered when he pulled away and brushed his lips lightly over her face.

"I love you, baby," he said, softly.

"I love you, too," she whispered. "That's…why I…wish we didn't have to do this." She pushed away from him and ran into the bedroom.

Elliot followed her, his eyes wide, and he found her changing. He ran over, stopping her as she pulled her sweater over her head. "Do what, Liv?" he asked, panicking.

"I can't…shit, El, I can't...what if at the end of this week you decide to stay with her? Damn it, I can't just have these bits and pieces of you in the car, and the locker room, and the fucking bathroom at work, El!" Olivia shouted, ripping the rest of her clothes off. She pulled open a drawer and yanked out a pair of pajamas. "You don't know how badly I need…all of you…and if it's never gonna happen, then I don't want to torture myself anymore than I already am."

"How much did you have to drink, Liv?" Elliot shouted. "That's the dumbest fucking thing I have ever heard! I'm not going to stay with her! And Liv, you already have all of me." He took a step forward and tilted her chin up, and his eyes, for the first time, focused on the weariness and slightly hollow nature of Olivia's. "Langan's processing the paperwork tomorrow, and tomorrow's the last time I'll ever have to see Kathy outside of a courtroom." He smiled, and he saw her eyes light up, finally.

Olivia gasped and smiled, slightly. "She's done?"

"Yeah," Elliot said, grinning. "You'll never believe what came out in that doctor's office," he said with a chuckle.

"What?" Olivia asked, gazing up into his eyes. "Did she tell you she was a lesbian? That would explain so much."

Elliot smirked. "No. That would have been interesting, but no. We spent two hours talking about you." He brushed the hair out of Olivia's eyes and kissed her lightly.

"What? What did you say? What did _she_ say?" Olivia asked. She walked over to the bed and pulled down the covers. "Do I even wanna know what she said?" she asked with a yawn.

"Um, no. Not really." Elliot walked over to the bed and climbed in, then patted it, watching eagerly as she crawled in beside him. He pulled her close, snuggling, as he said, "She said that the only reason she wasn't giving me a divorce, was because she didn't want to lose me to you. She's been threatened by and terrified of you for the last five years." Elliot kissed her on the forehead and brushed her hair back. "Did you really think it was gonna work? You really thought I'd give you up?"

Olivia shrugged, then cuddled into him, her eyes closing. "Maybe, El. I'm not used to this. I'm not used to us being real, yet. I feel like...God you smell good," she mumbled into his chest. She raked her nails over his stomach and inhaled. "They should bottle this. _Eau De Stabler_. People would fucking bathe in it."

"Oh, man, you're blitzed," he said with a laugh. "Ya know I could be very evil and take advantage of you while you're drunk."

Half asleep, breathing him in, running her nails up and down his chest, she muttered, "I'm not drunk, El."

"Goodnight, baby," he said, flicking out the light. "I love you, Liv."

"Goodnight, El. Love you." Her hands slowly stopped moving and her breathing evened out. Elliot pulled her sleeping form closer and smiled. He closed his eyes and slept, knowing he had the woman he loved in his arms, and he didn't feel the least bit guilty about it.

Someone was going to make him feel very sorry about it, though. Or, at least, he was gonna try.

**A/N: Whooo? Oh, my! Next chap, the wonders of addiction: when you need a hit, no matter where or when, you just gotta have one! Cryptic, no? Reviews!? **


	8. Own it

**A/N: When an addict has a craving, a need for their chosen drug, they will find a way to get it, anytime, anywhere. They will drop everything for it, won't they?**

**DISCLAIMER: SVU and its Characters belong to Dick Wolf. Storyline, narrative and dialogue belong to TStabler©**

The thwack of the bat was louder than he thought it would be, and it hurt a lot more than he expected it would. "What the fuck, Kathy? He didn't say to start! You have to tell me why you're hitting...ow! Damn it!"

Kathy laughed as she hit him again. "This is so much fun!" she squealed. Her face grew serious as she hit him again. "This is for talking to her until three in the goddamn morning every night, when you should have been talking to me!"

"Damn it, Kathy," Elliot yelled, hitting her with his own foam bat. "That was for never trusting me! And this," he said as he whopped her in the shoulder, "Is for using my dedication to my job as an excuse to take off for parts unknown every weekend, because you felt I deserved to be on my own with the kids!" He hit her one more time. "And that was for blaming Liv, at every turn, for everything that went wrong in this marriage!"

Dr. McDouglas chuckled. "I love this exercise," he said as he leaned back in his chair.

"This," Kathy said with a whip of her bat, "Is for always making me the bad guy when it came to our kids! You constantly contradicted me, and they always listened to you."

Elliot laughed snidely, hitting her with the bat. "That's for honestly thinking that you were the good guy in the first place! The kids listen to me, Kathy, because I'm the only one who actually gives a shit!"

Elliot's phone went off, then, and Kathy smacked him with the bat. "Answer it," she seethed, "and leave like you always do!"

"For fuck's sake, Kathy, it's my job!" Elliot smacked her with the bat and rolled his eyes at the doctor, who laughed, and he answered his phone. "Stabler! What? Now? Right now? Are you sure? I will be there in, like, five minutes. Don't you dare start without me, I will kick your ass." He hung up the phone and whacked Kathy with his foam bat.

"What the hell was that for, Elliot?" she yapped at him.

Elliot sneered at her. "We're getting divorced because we don't, can't, and won't love each other the way a husband and wife need to, but you are the mother of my children and a part of me will always love you for that. That smack was for believing otherwise." He kissed her on the cheek and said, "Goodbye, Kathy." He stood, handed the doctor his bat, and walked out of the office.

* * *

Olivia paced back and forth in her kitchen, in her little black dress, cursing herself for what she'd just done. This is what people with real addictions go through, she thought. She felt like she just called her dealer. In a way, she had. She heard the door open and slam closed and she turned to face her drug of choice.

"You left work early for this?" he asked.

Olivia smirked. "You left your wife. You win," she said.

Elliot took two steps toward her and stopped. "Liv, you look...so beautiful."

Olivia took his hand and smiled. "I wanted to, I dunno, make it seem more like a..."

"Date," he finished for her. "You are amazing." He took another step and pulled her toward him. He kissed her slowly and deeply. As he pulled away, he took a deep breath. "What is that smell?"

Olivia simpered at him. "I, uh, cooked. Or, I tried to anyway. It's hardly edible."

Elliot laughed. "Wow, baby. You really want this to be..."

"Special," she replied. "Yeah. I do."

Elliot nuzzled her nose and pulled her even closer. "Liv, it's gonna be. Regardless of what you're wearing or whether or not we eat first." He kissed her again, passionately, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her toward the bedroom, slowly, and just before they made it to the room, there was a loud knock on her door.

Olivia shook her head and tried to push Elliot into the bedroom, still clinging to his lips. "They'll go away,' she mumbled into their kiss.

Elliot laughed. "If you say so," he responded, pulling her through the doorway.

Her hands moved, with speed and agility, to get him out of his suit. After each piece of clothing had been discarded, another annoying knock was heard. "Shit, you'd think they'd give up by now," she chuckled.

Elliot laughed with her and ran his hands over the dress, sending a chill down her spine. He grabbed the zipper and pulled it down, slowly, sliding the dress off of her body. He felt the muscles beneath her skin twitch with anticipation and he, himself, stiffened at the thought of what those muscles would be doing to him, and with him, in a minute. "Baby, you're gorgeous," he said softly, dropping his lips to her neck.

Another knock at the door echoed through the apartment, and went ignored, as Olivia moaned in pleasure and trailed her hands down to do away with Elliot's boxers. He grinned, once he was completely naked, and wrapped his arms around Olivia's waist. He slid them up to unhook her bra and removed the silk garment, slowly, his breath hitching. "You take my breath away, every time, Liv," he whispered to her before kissing her again.

"El," Olivia said, pushing him down gently onto the bed, "I want to make love to you."

"Yeah, you told me that when you called," Elliot said, kissing her. "You have no idea how badly I need you right now, baby."

"Yes, I do," she told him, taking his hand and guiding it toward her slick center. She let his fingers graze her slit and they both groaned. "God, see?" she said, her voice cracking, as if she were about to cry.

Elliot groaned, got a good grip on her, and flipped them over. "Liv, baby, I wanna take my time, but I can't control myself with you." He slid down her body, kissing his way over her soft, toned stomach and down to her aching center. He kissed and licked around her thighs and carefully avoided the spot she needed him the most. He chuckled when she thrust her hips. "Guess I'm not the only one losing control," he quipped, finally running his tongue up her slit.

"Oh, God," she whined, "That feels so good, El, but..."

Elliot picked up his head and glared at her, "But, what?"

Olivia reached down and cupped his face, trying to pull him up. "Come here," she whispered.

Elliot crawled up and stopped when they came face-to-face. "What, baby?"

Olivia ran her hands down his back, and grabbed his ass, pulling him closer. She wrapped one leg around his and kissed him.

Elliot knew, then, that it was time. He deepened their kiss and shifted his weight, moving slightly to his left, and began to push into her. He ripped his lips away from Olivia's and looked down at her. "Oh, God, Liv," he cried, his eyes widening. He pushed a bit more, meeting some resistance, knowing he was stretching her. Probably hurting her.

"Holy shit, El," Olivia cried, looking into his eyes and digging her nails into his shoulder blades. "God, just go slow," she pleaded, a tear rolling down her cheek. "So...amazing," she whispered.

"Baby, I love you," Elliot whispered back, pushing deeper, kissing away her tear. "You feel incredible, Liv," he told her, once he was all the way in.

Olivia nodded, "So do you," she moaned, tilting her head up to kiss him. "Oh, El, baby, you gotta move," she pleaded, writhing beneath him, trying to get over the slight pain his size had caused.

Kissing her again, Elliot pulled out, groaning as her walls gripped onto his shaft tightly. He pushed back in, and pulled out, building up a slow, steady tempo. He never broke his kiss with her, and ran his hands over her shoulders and arms, down her stomach, feeling her muscles tense and release as he thrust. "Liv, God, damn," he panted.

"I know, El. Faster," Olivia breathed, wrapping her other leg around him. "God, El, oh, my God!" He had picked up the pace, surprising her, almost as soon as the request left her mouth. "Holy shit," she moaned with a surprised laugh, throwing her head back into the pillow.

"So fucking good," Elliot growled, suddenly moving harder as well. He'd always been so indifferent when it came to sex with his wife, but with Olivia, he was driven by passion, desire, a need beyond addiction. He gripped her left leg from around his waist and hiked it up, higher, pulling Olivia lower and closer to him. "Shit," he spat through gritted teeth, "Fuck, Liv."

Olivia's entire body felt like it was on fire, and she felt tension rising, coursing through her veins. Heroin, she thought, remembering how a perp had once described it to her. That's what shooting up was supposed to feel like. She smirked and held on to Elliot, raising her own hips, meeting every move. He hit a sensitive spot and her back arched, her eyes widened and she cried his name, loudly.

"Jesus, Liv, baby," he said, shocked. "Oh, God."

"El," she whined. "Damn, Elliot."

The knocker came back, then, and pounded on the door, three strong bangs. Elliot slammed into her, to the same strong, powerful beat, and he felt her clench and pulsate. She shot up off the bed and threw herself around Elliot. Rocking into him, bucking her hips and kissing him, thievishly, clawing at his back. She whimpered and moaned his name against his lips and with three more deep, hard thrusts, they dove off the edge together. Shockwaves of electricity trickled through their bodies, and they remained interlocked for quite some time as they slowed their breathing and kissed their way to a normal heart rate.

"Baby, that was...I...my brain's not working," Elliot said, kissing Olivia's face, neck, chin and forehead in a repeating pattern.

Running her hands up and down his back, Olivia chuckled. "My whole body is numb. What the hell did you do to me?"

"Gimme ten minutes, and I'm doing it again," he said with a smile as he kissed her.

* * *

Elliot and Olivia were wrapped in each other's arms, coming down from yet another high, and nuzzling each other, when the knock on her door returned.

"Fucking hell, really?" Olivia said, rolling her eyes. "Anyone who'd been in this building, at all, heard us, El. Clearly, we were fucking busy."

"No, baby. We were busy fucking," Elliot said as he kissed her. "Making sweet, passionate, desperate love to each other for the last," he paused to look at her clock, "Six hours. And that knock has gone away and come back, at least six times. You want me to get it?"

"No," Olivia said, laughing at Elliot. "I can't move, therefore, neither can...oh, you're mobile." She watched Elliot plod into the bathroom and throw on his sweatpants.

He leaned over the bed, kissed her, and said, "I'll be right back, baby." He padded into the living room, walked to the door and opened it. No one was there, and no one was in the hallway. He was too late. He was about to close the door, when he looked down. Six dozen roses were waiting, with cards, in the hall. "Hey, honey? You might wanna come here for a minute."

Olivia groaned loudly, and he laughed. She appeared by his side, a bit shaky on her feet, wearing her pink, satin robe. "What?"

"You've got a secret admirer," Elliot said, pointing down.

Olivia rolled her eyes and folded her arms. "Secret my ass. They're from Langan," she said, annoyed. "Just...leave them out there."

Elliot chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. "They aren't all from Langan," Elliot said. "The yellow ones are from me."

"Oh, El," she said, kissing him. "What for?"

"You love yellow roses, I love you, and as of this morning, I can buy you flowers without, technically, cheating on my wife," Elliot declared with a smug grin. "McCoy has the papers on his desk, and things are moving along quickly."

Olivia kissed him again, and as she pulled away she noticed a small bruise on the side of his shoulder. "El, did I do that to you?"

"No, uh, Kathy did. She hit me a little too hard with the bat." Elliot chuckled and kissed Olivia's lips.

"Aren't they made of foam?" Olivia asked with a raised eyebrow.

Elliot laughed. "Yeah, but, uh, she hit me with the handle when I answered my phone," he said with a chuckle and a kiss.

"Pardon me for interrupting," a male voice from the open doorway said. "But, I've been delivering these all day, someone really loves you, and you need to sign for them."

"Oh," Olivia said, taking the delivery man's clipboard. "I'm actually only going to sign for the yellow ones. You can bring the rest of them back to Mr. Langan."

The delivery guy rolled his eyes. "Thank you, Ma'am, for making my job harder, but them red ones, over there," he pointed, "Ain't from Mr. Langan. You wanna sign for them, too?"

"Who, uh, who sent them?" Elliot asked.

The man looked at his clipboard, flipped a few pages and looked back up. "A lady. Kathy Malone."

Elliot grabbed the vase, in a panic, and tore open the card, his eyes widening, then dropping as he chuckled. "Liv," he said, handing her the card.

"You win." she said, reading the message. "What the hell does that mean?"

Elliot laughed as he signed the clipboard, thanked the man, and closed the door. He pulled Olivia toward him, kissed her, and twirled her robe's belt in his fingers. "It means, baby, that you win. She is admitting defeat, Liv."

"Well, she fights like a girl," Olivia quipped, pulling Elliot toward the bedroom. "What'd you expect?"

As they crawled back into the bed, to continue feeding their addiction to each other, the delivery guy scooped up the roses and walked away. Trevor Langan was about to be pissed off, beyond belief, and he would definitely let Olivia know about it.

**A/N: Uh-oh, what's he gonna do now? Review? If you'd like to...**


	9. Duress

**A/N: What does Trevor do when he gets all those flowers back? Was Kathy really admitting defeat? And, now that they've gotten a taste of the really powerful drug, how bad will the addiction get? **

**DISCLAIMER: SVU and its Characters belong to Dick Wolf. Storyline and dialogue, and narrative belong to TStabler©**

"They all have the same hair color, eye color, and they're all approximately the same height. He clearly has a type," Olivia said, looking at the photos on the board. "But, that's where the similarities…"

"Excuse me," Trevor Langan interrupted, barreling into the squadroom. "Stabler, a moment? And uh, bring your partner," he spat with a venomous tone.

Olivia looked at him, her eyes narrowed. "We're a bit busy."

"This won't take long." Trevor folded his arms and walked into the open interrogation room. Olivia and Elliot looked at each other, had a brief, silent conversation, and rose to follow him.

Elliot was the first to speak as he closed the door behind him. "What?"

"Well, you, Stabler, are a step closer to being a single man. Here," he said, handing Elliot a copy of the signed papers. "Expect a phone call about your custody hearing in the next day or two. And you," he said, turning to Olivia, "Returned the flowers. Why?"

Olivia scoffed. "I'm working, Langan. This can't wait until…"

"No," Trevor said, bitterly. "I want to know, and I think, judging by the contents of Elliot's therapeutic records, so does he."

"Excuse me?" Elliot said, furrowing his brow.

"As your divorce lawyer, I was permitted to peek at the good doctor's notes, and you spoke quite lovingly about Olivia. If she's really seeing someone, I figured you'd care as much as I do." Trevor placed his hands on the interrogation table and leaned over. "Who is it? Is it serious? How long have you been seeing him?"

"Oh, my God," Olivia said, chuckling in frustration. "This is not happening. Trevor, it's really none of your…"

"I think it is, Olivia. I'm Elliot's lawyer. I'm handling his divorce and his custody case. You wouldn't want anything to go wrong in either situation, would you, Olivia? He's your best friend," Trevor said, smirking.

Olivia's eyes widened. "Are you seriously doing what I think you're doing?"

Trevor laughed. "One date, Olivia. One little date, and I will make sure that not only does he get custody of his kids, but I'll see to it that he doesn't have to pay spousal support and he keeps the house."

Elliot cracked his knuckles. "I could just get another lawyer," he said. "And have you disbarred for this."

"No one is available, Stabler. The calendar's booked solid. For a year. I'm doing you a favor as it is. And it's your word against mine," Trevor said. "No one would…"

"Fine," Olivia spat.

Elliot's eyes widened. "Liv, you don't have to…"

"El, shut up. He has your life in his hands," she said, looking up at Elliot. "One date. But, I pick where. The Pink Panther on Bleecker Street."

Trevor grinned. "Yes, Ma'am."

"And we're making it a double date. With Casey and Elliot," Olivia added, smirking.

Trevor balked. "Uh, now that's not really…"

"Or I could just kill you," Olivia said, resting her hand on her gun at her hip.

"Okay, fine. I'll pick you up tonight. Eight. You won't regret this, Olivia," Trevor said, walking out of the bullpen.

Olivia watched him leave and looked at Elliot, slyly. "I know I won't."

* * *

Trevor was sitting between Casey and Olivia, telling a story. Casey was trying to stay awake. Olivia was pretending to listen as her hand found its way under the table and up Elliot's leg. She felt him jerk in surprise, but he relaxed into her touch. She grinned, and tugged on his waistband. Elliot cleared his throat and slumped in his seat, allowing her to snake her hand into his pants. He rolled his neck and cleared his throat again.

"Is everything okay, Elliot?" Trevor asked, stopping his story.

Elliot nodded, licking and biting his lip, as Olivia teased him under the table. "Perfect," he said with a smug expression on his face. "Please, continue. We're all really enjoying your little story."

Trevor narrowed his eyes, then looked at Olivia. "Are you having a good time?"

"Yes," she said. "But it has nothing to do with you." She slid her hand out of Elliot's pants, and glanced at Casey. "You listen to him for a while. We have to go, uh, call Fin. We're on a case and he's supposed to keep us updated. He hasn't called, so we're gonna go, uh, find out why." Olivia got up, looked at Elliot, and walked off, quickly, in the direction of the bathrooms.

"Yeah," Elliot said. "Right. Gotta go call Fin." He adjusted himself quickly, got up, and began to walk after Olivia.

Casey caught his arm and pulled him down as he walked by her, and she spat harshly in his ear, "You two owe me. Big time."

"Yeah, we know," he told her, patting her on the shoulder. He ran after Olivia, confused when he got to the hallway and couldn't find her. "Liv?" he called. Someone grabbed him from behind and yanked him backward. He chuckled, and turned around. "Hey, beauti…Kathy? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with friends, Elliot. What the hell are you doing here?" Kathy asked, folding her arms.

Elliot rolled his eyes and pulled down his jacket. "I'm here with friends, just like you. Not that it's any of your fucking business anymore."

Kathy pushed him further into the wall and seethed, "I saw that. Are you here with Olivia, Elliot? Like, on a date?"

"Uh, no. She's here with Trevor, actually," Elliot said. It wasn't a lie. Not really.

Kathy's eyes widened. She ran her hand through her hair. "So, you…you really weren't…oh, my God. I…I'm so stupid."

"Why? What did you do?" Elliot asked, suddenly worried.

"I saw her in the bathroom and I…may have said…Jesus Christ," Kathy's hand shot to her mouth and she shook her head. She looked back toward the bathroom and dropped her head.

"Kathy, what the hell did you say to her?" Elliot yelled. "Where did she go?"

"Can you please tell me why Olivia grabbed her coat and ran out of here more pissed off than I think I have ever seen her?" Casey said, stalking over to Elliot. "Oh, never mind. I think you had something to do with it," she said, glairing at Kathy.

Elliot's eyed narrowed and his hands clenched. "What did you say to her, Kathy?"

"I told her I was pregnant," Kathy said. "I told her it was yours."

Casey's eyes widened, as did Elliot's, and her jaw dropped. "Are you serious? Elliot, how could you?"

"She lied, Casey," Elliot said, running his hand over his face. "So the flowers, the ones you sent to her, that was just to…"

Kathy interrupted him. "How did you know I…

"Guys! Can you forget about flowers and just fucking go find Olivia?" Casey yelled, cutting her off. "Jesus, there's a reason you're divorced!" She gave Elliot a shove and walked toward the back door, sending a harsh glare at Kathy on her way.

Elliot pushed by Kathy, ran to the table to grab his jacket, and said to Trevor, "Sorry your date sucked."

"She wasn't really here with me, anyway," Trevor said, eyeing Elliot suspiciously.

Elliot sighed. "You know?"

"I know," Trevor replied. "I also know that she can't go anywhere." He held out Olivia's keys to Elliot. "She's probably still looking for them. I wasn't really going to sabotage anything, Elliot. I'd never do that. You know that."

Elliot took the keys from Trevor, nodding. "Thanks," he said, meaning it, and ran out of the bar into the parking lot. He found Olivia, leaning up against her car, her arms folded and a very angry look on her face. "Liv?" he called, "Liv, baby."

"I hate your wife," Olivia spat.

"Ex-wife," Elliot corrected. "She's not preg…"

"I know, El. I remember you telling me about your lack of interest in her, if she was, and if it was your baby, she'd be the size of a house by now," Olivia said, running a hand through her hair. "She doesn't know I know, though."

Elliot furrowed her brow. "Then why did you run out like that?"

"Trevor had my keys," Olivia said. "I knew he'd be so worried about me, that he'd give them to you, tell you he knew about us, and tell you to come after me." She smirked at Elliot and raised an eyebrow.

Elliot laughed in disbelief. "You…wait, what? You knew that he knew about us?"

"Why do you think he wanted you in the room when he forced me into this date? He'd never really jeopardize a case, El. He needed to see how far we were willing to go to keep this thing between you and me a secret. He didn't think that Cragen already knew," Olivia explained. She crooked her finger, beckoning Elliot to her.

"I love you," Elliot mumbled, taking her into his arms.

Olivia chuckled. "Ditto," she said, pulling him into a feverish kiss. Her hands roamed over his body, and her right leg wrapped around his.

Elliot groaned, resting his hands on either side of her, against the car. "Baby," he muttered against her lips. "We're in a parking lot."

"We were supposed to be in the bathroom," she said with a laugh. "Good thing we weren't. Could you imagine the look on Kathy's face?" She ran her hand down the front of his body and cupped him through his pants, rubbing his length through the black material. "I need you, El. Now."

Elliot moaned. "Shit, baby, here? Don't you think that's a little…"

"Crazy? Yeah," Olivia said, unbuckling his belt. "When I'm around you, I'm fucking nuts. After last night, El, I just can't get enough," she informed him, kissing his neck.

"Oh, God," he breathed. "At least, shit, Liv, come here," he said, pulling her off of the car, toward the side of the bar. He threw her up against the side of the building and assaulted her mouth, wrestling with her tongue. "No one can see us over here," he reasoned.

Olivia laughed, releasing him from the constraints of his boxers and pants. She held him in her hand and stroked, slowly. "That was half the fun, El," she said, joking. "I think we have a serious problem."

Elliot snaked his hands up her dress, moving her panties aside. He positioned himself to enter her and kissed her as he asked, "What, baby?"

"If the only thing I wanna do when I get pissed off is make love to you, then we probably shouldn't work together," she said with a chuckle. She grabbed his hips and guided him into her, slowly. "Fucking hell," she seethed, "I don't think I'll ever get used to this part."

"Am I hurting you?" he asked, softly.

"It's a good pain, baby. I love the way you feel," she whispered, looking into his eyes.

Elliot kissed her, intensely, as he pushed the rest of the way in, and stilled, giving them both a moment to adjust. "Baby, think about it. We save up all the need and want and tension from work, and when we get home," he paused to kiss her and start moving, slowly, "I'll make love to you, all night. Every night."

* * *

"Excuse me, you're Trevor Langan, right? The lawyer?"

"Yes," Trevor said, looking up at the blonde. "And you're Kathy. I'm very sorry about your, uh, marital dissolution."

"Well, it's really for the best. It took a while for me to realize it, but everyone's better off this way. Our kids weren't happy, I wasn't happy, he wasn't happy, and, uh, his partner wasn't happy. Speaking of Olivia, weren't you here with her?" Kathy asked, smiling.

"I was," Trevor replied. "But, it was kind of a date under duress. And she and Elliot…had to go back to work." He meant it when he said he wasn't going to jeopardize anything. "Would you, uh, like to have a seat?"

"Sure," Kathy replied. "I'd love to."

**A/N: Uh-Oh! Is Trevor gonna get with Kathy? Or is he using this to get ammo for the custody case? And how, exactly, will Olivia and Elliot handle working together with this new addiction? Review?**


	10. Flaunt it

**A/N: People with addictive personalities usually have a serious problem letting go. Even if it would only be for a few weeks. **

**DISCLAIMER: SVU and its Characters belong to Dick Wolf. Storyline and dialogue, and narrative belong to TStabler©**

There was a loud, blaring beeping in Olivia's room, waking them out of their peaceful, post-coital slumber. Olivia shot up and grabbed the gun off of her night stand, while Elliot chuckled at her. "It's just my phone, baby," he mumbled, brushing her hair back. "Probably Cragen." He sat up in the bed and reached for his cell, flipping it open while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Stabler," he said, and as he listened, his eyes shot open even wider. "Oh, my God! Yeah, I will be right there. Thank you," he said into the phone, slapping it closed. He bolted out of the bed and rushed to dress.

"El," Olivia said, very concerned. "What is it? We have a case?"

Elliot shook his head. "No, Liv. Kathy and Trevor were in a car accident. They're being transported to Mercy General."

"What? Oh, my God," she gasped, getting out of the bed and mimicking Elliot's panicked actions.

Once they were both dressed, they ran out of the apartment, down to his car, and sped off to the hospital.

"What were they even doing in the same car? Why were they together?" Elliot spat as he sat in the uncomfortable waiting room chair.

Olivia knew that look, the way his eyes glazed over and the way his jaw had tightened and clenched. "You're jealous," she said, softly, more to herself than to him.

"No, just angry! Liv, my wife was just almost killed while driving around the city with my lawyer," he said to Olivia, his expression never changing, not looking at her. "I'd like to know why!"

"Your wife," Olivia said louder. Her voice was accusing and terse. "Well, I'm gonna go check on Trevor's condition, and then I'm going home and going the hell back to bed. You just...stay with your wife."

Elliot watched Olivia get out of her seat and walk toward the nurse's station, confused. But as he watched her shake a doctor's hand, and then bolt out of the hospital, he realized what he had done. "Shit," he mumbled, dropping his head back to the wall behind him. He shook his head and closed his eyes and he chastised himself. "Ex-wife, you asshole. Call her your ex-wife." He moved to get up to go after her but he was stopped.

"Detective Stabler," a voice called. "I'm not used to seeing you here unless you're on-duty," the doctor said, as Elliot picked up his head to look at him. "Your wife's in stable condition, but she has quite a few broken bones, including both arms and her left leg. When you take her home, you'll have to..."

"I don't live with her, anymore," Elliot said, before the doctor could finish his statement. "We're in the middle of a divorce."

The doctor's face had screwed up in confusion. "Oh, funny since she was asking for you for quite some time. Anyway, is there someone, a friend or family member, who can stay with her for a few weeks? She will not be able to do much of anything by herself. She won't be able to really take care of the kids, either."

Elliot looked at the doctor and sighed. "Her sister, but she won't come to help her. Her friend Amanda might be able to help, but I don't know...both arms, huh?" he asked, his eyes dropping and a feeling of responsibilty for his children setting in.

"Yes," the doctor said. "Her right from the shoulder down and her left from her elbow to her hand."

"Damn," Elliot said. "I guess I can wait a few weeks to move out completely, to stay with my kids."

"Okay, well, good. There isn't much you can do tonight. Kathy's sleeping and she won't be discharged for a day or so. We'll call you when you can take her home," the doctor said, holding out his hand.

Eliot took it, shaking it, as he stood up to leave, and asked, "How is Trevor Langan, doing? The guy who was in the car with her?"

"He'll be fine," the doctor said. "He has a concussion, and a few bumps and bruises. He was wearing his seatbelt, unlike your wife."

"Ex-wife," Elliot clarified. "Thank you, Doctor Schwartz." He shook the man's hand again, then left, in a hurry, to fix things with Olivia.

He was halfway to her apartment when his cell phone rang. "God damn it," he huffed as he dug into his pocket. "Stabler," he barked into the contraption. "Yeah, now? No, I just...yeah. Okay. I'll call...you did? Oh, okay. Bye, Cap." He ended the call and then pushed the number one on his speed dial, Olivia, and tried to get as much of an apology in when she picked up. "Liv, baby, I'm so sorry. I swear I didn't mean to call her my wife. You have to know that I wasn't jealous, I was just...hello?" She had yelled over his yapping that she was on the way to the crime scene and couldn't talk to him at the moment, and then she hung up on him.

Elliot pulled up to the street, behind a squad car, and he saw Olivia looming over the body next to Melinda Warner. He ran over and discreetly ran his hand over her back, and up again, resting it on her shoulder. A physical apology. "What's going on with this?" he asked, jutting his chin toward the half-naked, young woman.

"Rape-homicide," Olivia said. "She's been beaten, badly." She knelt down and, with a gloved hand, picked up a small box cutter that had been lying on the ground at the vics feet. "And sliced up with this, I assume." She pulled an evidence bag out of her pocket and dropped the blade into it, and passed it off to Elliot. "He was probably wearing gloves."

"He was," Melinda said. "The handprints on her neck, they've got leather-grain patterns, not fingerprints."

Elliot shook his head as he looked down at the girl. "She doesn't look any older than Maureen. Was there any ID?"

Olivia handed him another evidence bag containing her wallet. "She's sixteen. She goes to Trinity."

Elliot's eyes widened. "She what?" He looked carefully at the open wallet in the beg and shook his head. "Oh, God...Maureen knows...knew...her." He walked to a quiet corner and ran a hand through his hair. This was shaping up to be the day from hell. First he gets sucked into taking care of Kathy, and now one of his daughter's friends had become their latest victim.

Olivia, forgetting that she was mad at him, walked over and, keeping the urge to hug him at bay, she peered up into his blue eyes and asked, "Are you okay, El?"

"Yeah," he said. "This is just a lot to take in, Liv. I have to stay home with Kathy and the kids, because she broke both of her fucking arms and a damn leg, and Langan escapes with a bump on the head. And now this?" he barked, holding up the wallet. "Oh, and Liv, please...I only got mad because there's no reason for my divorce attorney to be driving around with my ex-wife. I don't even know why I called her...we've been married for almost sixteen years, and until those papers are filed and processed..."

"Stop, El," Olivia said, sighing. "Stop. It's okay."

"No," Elliot said. "It's not. You know I can't even stand to be in the same room with her, Liv. How the hell am I supposed to stay home with her for six weeks, when the whole time..." he paused and lowered his voice to a whisper, looking deeply into her eyes. They narrowed and darkend and he was clenching his fists so he wouldn't touch her. "I'm only gonna want to, and need to, be with you. I can't sleep without you in my arms, and I can't go a single night without feeling you, against me, around me...without being inside you."

"Okay," Olivia said, licking her lips and smirking. "We can not talk about that at work. You ass, do you know what you just did to me?" she asked, shuddering and blinking quickly.

"I did it to myself, too, Liv," Elliot replied with a chuckle. "That's what happens when I think about you, at all. When we think about each other." He was quiet for a moment, as he looked around at the menagerie of people and cops at the scene. His eyes suddenly sparkled and he chuckled, almost evilly. "Come with me."

Olivia cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow. "I'm not having sex with you at a crime scene, El. My back still hurts from the wall of that bar."

"No, baby," he laughed. "Stay with me, when I stay with the kids. They love you, they know Kathy and I are done, and to be honest, they expected me to run to you, just like she did."

"Oh, no," she said, certainly, shaking her head. "I am not going to spend six weeks in your house with your kids and your...well, by then she will be your ex-wife. Are you crazy?"

"Not crazy, Liv," he said, turning his head toward Melinda who had just called him and Olivia over. "Just in love," he said eyeing Olivia and winking at her. They walked over to the medical examiner, leaving their personal lives on the back-burner for now. Olivia knew the conversation wasn't over, and she knew Elliot wouldn't take no for an answer. She also knew that he was right. There was no way in hell she could last a single night without him. She sighed, as she looked back at the lifeless body of a teenage victim, and tried to understand how her life could feel like it was just beginning when this poor girl's had come to a horrific end.

* * *

"Okay, careful," Elliot said, helping Kathy into the house. "It's hard to wheel this thing around in here, so keep that leg of yours down. I might be tempted to knock you into the table or something."

Kathy scoffed. "Oh, nice, Elliot. Thank you, so much."

Four beaming faces were waiting in the living room and when they saw Elliot, the shouting started. "Daddy!" yelled Lizzie, throwing her arms around him.

"You're home," Maureen said, relieved, hugging him.

Kathleen gave him a huge hug and a kiss on his cheek. "We missed you so much!"

"Is she coming?" Dickie asked, hugging his father.

Elliot chuckled and choked a bit. "Wow, Dickie, you just jump right to..."

"Is who coming? Kathy asked, interrupting. "Who is she?"

Kathleen and Maureen giggled. Elliot shook his head. "No one," he said. "And I don't think she's coming, guys. She was pretty loud, and rather violent, about saying 'no'." He rubbed his houlder remembering the punch he got when he wouldn't take no for an answer. "Dickie, can you wheel your mother into the guest room?"

"Guest room? Kathy said, shocked. "You're putting me in the guest room?"

"Yeah," Elliot said, smirking. "I'm not carrying you up the stairs, Kathy, and I'm absolutely not sharing a room with you. We are, as of eight o'clock this morning, divorced."

Kathy's eyes widened. "You mean you still...you didn't stop the processing?"

"Why would I?" he asked, grabbing a beer out of the fridge.

"Elliot, I was just in a horrible accident! I need you right now!" Kathy yelled, desperately.

Elliot nodded, chugging his beer. "I'm here, aren't I? I can help you, as a friend. I still wanted the div...wait, you thought that by getting into this accident, you could guilt me into staying married to you?"

"The only reason I was even in the car with Trevor was because you and Olivia took off, and you were his ride! We were talking about you, afrter all, and then I offered to drive him home. If you had just let him stay on his little date with that trollop, then I never would have been on that highway!" Kathy yelled. "If you never filed for divorce in the first place, I wouldn't have needed to talk to Trevor!"

Elliot laughed. "You're really pathetic Kathy. Dickie, please, roll her out of..."

His question was interrupted with the loud ringing of the doorbell. "We'll get it!" all four of his children shouted. They all ran to the door, throwing it open. They screamed and squealed in delight and threw their arms around the person standing at the door, whom Elliot and Kathy hadn't even seen yet.

"We're so glad you're here," Kathleen claimed.

Lizzie nodded. "You have to keep him sane, and make sure we don't kill her. She's kind of a pain in the, um, rear end."

"This is gonna be so much fun," Maureen said, pulling their guest into the house.

Dickie cleared his throat. "I can take your jacket," he said, tugging the black leather off of their guest's shoulders.

From her wheelchair, Kathy craned her neck to see who it was and finally yelled, "Kids, damn it, who the hell is it?"

The four children moved aside, beaming brightly, and hopping in excitement. They revealed a beautiful brunette, smirking slightly at Elliot, holding a manilla folder in her hands.

Elliot's face lit up and his heart melted a little bit more.

"Oh, no, absolutely not," Kathy sputtered. "Elliot, no way. Get her out of my house."

"Kathy," Elliot said, turning toward her. "I'm getting the house in the settlement, so technically, you're the guest. Not her." He smirked, like a devil, and looked up at his kids. "Guys, take Liv's stuff upstairs, to my room, and when you get back down we'll make some popcorn and watch a movie."

"Okay," Kathleen said, cheerfully, picking up one of Olivia's bags.

"Awesome," cried Dickie, grabbing her other bag.

The kids ran upstairs and Elliot walked over to Olivia. "You changed your mind," he said, softly.

"Yeah," Olivia said, nodding. "I did. You know I couldn't stay away from you. And the thought of you being here, with her, alone..."

Elliot cut her off. "Woah, Liv, you know I would not have ever..."

"But, she would have," Olivia said, smirking. "I called Trevor this morning, just to see how he was and to thank him for doing all he did to help you, and he asked me to take a formal statement. He's filing a claim against Kathy." She handed him the file in her hands.

Elliot opened it and read and his jaw dropped as he glared at Kathy. "Liv, are you sure about all of this?"

Olivia nodded. "He's still pretty shaken up about it, and this is why you didn't have a problem with anything this morning. He called the judge handling your divorce as soon as he was released from the hospital."

"Shit," he said, shaking his head with a chuckle. "Wll, baby, this is gonna be an interesting six weeks. But, you know what's gonna make it all worth it?"

"What?" Olivia asked, furrowing her brow.

Elliot tossed the file onto the coffee table and cupped Olivia's face. As he pulled her in for a soft, sweet kiss, he whispered, "This."

"Could you not do that in my house?" Kathy spat.

"Not your house anymore," Elliot mumbled against Olivia's lips.

Kathy rolled her eyes. "Could you not do that in front of me, then?"

Elliot stopped kissing Olivia and looked at his wheelchair bound ex-wife. "If you don't like it, Kathy, you can leave the...oh, I guess you can't leave the room until someone can come wheel you out of it. Sorry." He shrugged and went back to kissing Olivia, and chuckled. Sure, it was mean. But he thought Kathy deserved it. After all, he'd just read Trevor's statement. He'd just found out that Kathy, after attempting to sexually assault Trevor, had driven into the highway divider on purpose. Making her jealous was only the tip of the torturous iceberg.

**A/N: Wow, this is gonna be good. Elliot and Olivia, in the same house as Kathy, not giving up their addiction to each other, at all. Fun! Don't you think?**


	11. Hearing It

**A/N: Elliot sees a different side of Olivia, and it only makes him more addicted. And someone else has a bad "drug" habit.**

**DISCLAIMER: SVU and its Characters belong to Dick Wolf. Storyline and dialogue, and narrative belong to TStabler©**

"I am counting to three, and if I don't see four happy, smiling Stablers in this dining room, I am not gonna be a happy, smiling Benson," Olivia yelled. Her voice carried through the house, and she heard no movement from upstairs. At all.

"I don't think they're gonna listen to you, baby," Elliot said, sipping his coffee from the counter. He pulled her close, kissed her, and ran his hand down her back. "We could always take advantage of this time, alone, ya know?"

Olivia kissed him, but smirked. "One," she yelled, craning her neck toward the stairs in the living room.

"Liv, my kids are not good with mornings and…" Before Elliot could finish his sentence, he heard what sounded like the trampling of elephants barreling down the stairs.

Olivia chuckled at the surprised look on Elliot's face. "Two," Olivia shouted.

"We're here!" Lizzie yelled, running into the dining room, fully dressed, smiling.

Kathleen, out of breath but smiling, said, "And we're happy."

"See?" Maureen said, pointing to each of their faces, "We're smiling."

"There's four of us, and we're Stablers," Dickie stated. "Don't get angry, Liv. We hate it when you get angry."

Elliot looked at his kids, stunned, and then looked up at Olivia, who looked very proud of herself. "Okay," he said. "How did you do that?" He turned his head toward his kids who were taking their seats around the table. "You guys never come when I called you at five in the morning, and you certainly never listened to your mother."

"When you called us, we knew we usually had another hour before we actually had to be out of the house, because Mom would drive us," Maureen said. "But now that Mom's useless..."

"Hey," Olivia said, interjecting. "Be nice to your mother." Elliot stared at her as he moved the pots from the stove to the table. He was falling more in love with her, if that was even possible.

"Sorry, Liv," Kathleen said. "But, Daddy, before we knew you wouldn't really wait for us, and just leave, and let Mom deal with us. She'd let us take our time."

"Your mother let you leave the house without breakfast?" Elliot asked, handing each kid a plate.

"All the time," Dickie said. "And, no offense, Dad, but Olivia is ten times scarier than you when she's mad. We're used to seeing you ticked off," he said, tilting his head, "But the last time we made Liv angry…"

"It was awful," Lizzie interrupted.

Olivia chuckled. "I was, um, a lot angrier in general then, guys. I'd probably be less awful now."

"We're not taking our chances," Maureen declared, scooping scrambled eggs onto her plate. "Who made these?" she asked.

"Liv," said Elliot, with a mouthful, pointing his fork at her.

Kathleen grinned. "Oh, that means they're cheesy!"

"Yes!" Dickie yelled.

Elliot looked around and noticed something, then chuckled. "We, uh, forgot to roll your mother in here," he said.

Kathleen spoke. "That's why it's so peaceful," she said. There was a moment of silence as each kid looked for someone to volunteer, and then

"Hey, she's our mother," Maureen said, afraid Olivia would scold them again. "I'll go get her." The oldest girl got up, walked into the guest room and wheeled out Kathy, who looked a bit pissed off. She was glaring at Elliot from her corner of the table.

Elliot tried to ignore it, but for some reason he couldn't. "What, Kathy?" he snapped, his toast hanging out of his mouth.

"Can I talk to you?" Kathy barked, viciously. "Over there," she said, jerking her head toward the center of the living room.

Elliot rolled his eyes and got up from the table, then wheeled Kathy toward the other room. He looked at her with narrow eyes. "What?"

Kathy lowered her voice and clared her throat. "I hope you and your little friend just had the television on, very loudly, last night. You know, the guest room is right under the master…"

"I know it is," Elliot said. "That's why whenever we had company you and I wouldn't, um, well, actually it was just an excuse. I just didn't want to sleep with you, but yeah. That wasn't the TV," he said with a shit-eating grin.

Kathy's eyes widened. "Elliot! How dare you? In my own house, with the kids on the same floor! God, she was…and you were…God, we never sounded anything like that," she said, suddenly feeling very jealous. "And how the hell long did it take you two? I didn't get any sleep! You only stopped, what, maybe two hours ago?"

"Like I told you yesterday, this is not your house anymore, so I'm not really doing anything wrong. The kids didn't hear anything, since the vents from that room only connect to the ones down here and we were actually pretty quiet."

"Wait," Kathy said, furrowing her brow. "That was you being quiet?"

"Oh," Elliot said, scoffing, "Yeah. You don't wanna hear us when we're loud." Elliot waggled his eyebrows and smirked, making Kathy laugh against her will. "See, there ya go. We can do this, Kathy. We can still be friends, right?"

Kathy shook her head. "No, not a snowball's chance in hell," she said, coldly. "That face you made was just funny, you ass. Roll me back to the table."

They finished eating, then Elliot watched, in complete awe, as Olivia made sure each kid had his or her homework and jacket, a packed lunch, and ushered them out the door to the car. She rolled Kathy in front of the TV, tuned it to a channel with the early morning news and handed her the remote. She gave Kathy a bottle of water and said, "Amanda will be here soon," as she patted the blonde on the head. Then, she and Elliot left, locking the door behind them.

They dropped the kids off at school and rode off toward the precinct, quietly, except for Elliot's laughing.

"What's so funny, Stabler?" Olivia asked, raising an eyebrow.

Elliot shrugged as he pulled onto the expressway and said, "Kathy heard us," he said.

"Heard us…when?" Olivia asked, suddenly feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Liv, she _heard_ us, baby," Elliot said, changing lanes and looking at her. "Last night."

Olivia's eyes widened. "Oh, my God!" she cried, as her hand shot to her mouth.

"Yeah, she probably heard that a few hundred times," he quipped smirking. "Can I tell you something without you getting mad at me?"

"That depends on what you tell me," she said. "I'm already mad, Elliot! She heard us! That is so…"

"Exactly what I wanted," he said, interrupting. "I couldn't wait to have her biggest fear realized, right above her head, over and over again." Elliot turned of the highway and looked over at Olivia. "After what she did, Liv, I just couldn't resist. At first, I'd only put her in the guest room because it was logical, but when you showed up, and when you handed me that file, I kind of,uh, planned the whole thing."

Olivia stared at him, blankly, for a few moments. She looked dead pissed. Suddenly, she burst into a hearty laugh and threw her head back, her eyes teared up and she slapped her knee as the car came to a stop in the precinct lot.

"I take it you're not mad," Elliot said, taking the key out of the ignition and smirking at her.

"El," Olivia said, wiping her eyes. "If I would have known she could hear us I would have been a lot more vocal," she said through her chuckling.

Elliot shook his head with a laugh. "There's always tonight, Liv," he said, grinning.

They had a very rough day at work, filled with more than problems to last them a full week. They'd done more yelling at, and fighting with each other than they'd done in months. After they'd gotten the confession they'd been chasing after all night, Cragen sent them both home to cool off. The ride back to Queens was silent, and the walk up the steps was fast and furious. Elliot stormed into the house and almost slammed the door in Olivia's face. Apparently, he'd brought his work home with him.

Olivia pushed it back open before it could close all the way and glared at Elliot. It was then that he pulled her toward him, roughly, and slammed his mouth into hers so hard that their teeth smashed together. He pulled her tightly against him and kept right on kissing her, tigerishly, backing her up against the living room wall. His hands were about to skate up her shirt when they heard two throats clear.

Elliot popped his head up and turned toward the sound, and was met with the angry face of Kathy and the amused face of her friend, Amanda. "Uh, hey," he said, clearing his throat.

Amanda chuckled and shook her head. "Hi, Elliot. Good to see you," she said. "How are you, Detective Benson?"

Olivia, still reeling from the intense kiss she'd just been given, breathing raggedly, nodded. "Good," she said. "Thanks."

"I'm off," Amanda said, grabbing her bag, heading for the door. "See you guys tomorrow." She winked at Elliot and pulled the door open, before walking out of the house.

Elliot's eyes immediately snapped back toward Olivia, who still looked like she wanted to eat him for dinner, and then to Kathy, who looked beyond offended. "Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked, trying to catch his breath.

"I'm just…you've never kissed me like that," she said. "And you've never done half of the things I heard you doing, or talked to me, in bed, the way I heard you talk to her. Elliot, we were married for years and you're acting like you're more in love with her than you ever were with…"

Elliot dropped his head and sighed, interrupting her. "Because I am, Kathy. That's what I'm trying to prove to you. You almost got yourself killed, you almost killed someone else, to rip me away from someone that you can't possibly rip me away from, don't you see that?" he asked, almost angrily, stepping closer to her. "You're in a lot of trouble, Kathy. Trevor's pressing charges. I convinced them to wait, so once you can, um, move, Munch and Fin have to come and interrogate you and everything. It's not gonna be pretty."

"Oh, God," Kathy said, dejectedly, bringing her less-broken arm to her forehead.

"Yeah," Elliot said. "You don't need anymore aggravation, and neither do we. I think this would be easier on everyone if you just got over me and Liv, because she's not going anywhere, and I sure as hell am not gonna put my relationship with her on a low simmer to spare your feelings. Not after the way you've been acting."

Kathy opened her mouth, closed it again, then opened it, trying to think of something to say.

"Besides," Elliot continued, "Even if I wanted to cool things off with Liv, I couldn't. What we've got," he shrugged, "Is just too damn strong. If you ever loved me, even just a little bit, you'd want me to be happy."

Kathy sighed. "I do, Elliot. I really do, I just don't want you to be happy with her. That's what kills me," she said, more of a complaining whine than a sentimental declaration.

Elliot pressed his lips together. "That's the only way I'm gonna be happy, so you've got no choice but to accept that," he said. "I'm gonna help you into bed, and then I'm going upstairs, with Liv."

Olivia tilted her head and brushed her hair back. "I'm, uh, gonna go upstairs, now, actually, and..."

"No, Liv, I'm only gonna be a minute. Wiat for me?" he asked, looking at her. She sighed and nodded, then he turned back to Kathy. He wheeled her into the guestroom, helped her change and gently got her settled into the bed. He was halfway out the door when he turned back. He made a funny face as he reached into the closet and pulled out a black item, walking back over to Kathy. He was about to put it on her head when she jerked away.

"What the hell, Elliot?" she yelped.

He grinned at her and said, "Earmuffs," with a chuckle. "I meant what I said in that crazy doctor's office, Kathy. I may not be in love with you anymore, but you're the mother of my children, and you and I need to get along, and you need to get along with Olivia, who will probably be their stepmother one day. Think of this as a peace-offering." He slipped the winter-gear over her ears and plodded out of the room.

Kathy waited until she was sure he and Olivia were upstairs, then, using her bendable arm, she took them off. She laid back on the pillows and got comfortable and shut her eyes. She listened to them, intentionally, and tonight, she thought, they sounded different. There was more passion, more desperation, and more low murmurings of sweet declarations of love. A tear rolled down Kathy's cheek as she realized that Elliot truly was hopelessly addicted to Olivia and was lavishing her with more affection and attention than she'd ever gotten from him. As her eyes drifted shut, she pretended, for the full four hours and twelve minutes, that it was her that he was making love to like that. She sighed when they finished, and right before she finally fell asleep, she promised herself that she'd find a way to reclaim what was once hers. For now, though, she'd play nice.

**A/N: So, Olivia and Elliot aren't the only ones with addictions! Review! **


	12. Working It

**A/N: sometimes, even the most skilled-at-hiding-it addicts give away their addiction.**

**DISCLAIMER: SVU and related characters and scenery belong to Dick Wolf and the writers at Wolf, Inc. This story, plot, dialogue and emotional content belong solely to TStabler©**

"Olivia," Cragen said, looking at her over Elliot's shoulder. "Are you all right?"

Olivia was staring at the vic, who was lying dead and broken on the ground, with her eyes heavily lidded. She nodded, blinked, and sniffled. "Fine," she said, it didn't sound convincing at all. This wasn't what she needed right now. She'd spent three days living in her boyfriend's house with his kids and his invalid, sex-offender ex-wife. Three days of dealing with the kids, hoping they adjusted well to their father's new relationship with his partner. Three days of dealing with Kathy, whom Olivia secretly wished actually liked her. She had spent the past three days, and nights, having some of the best sex she'd ever had with Elliot, along with some of the worst arguments she'd ever had with him, trying to keep the kids happy while ignoring Kathy, and now she had the added stress of her childhood savior being found raped and murdered in front of her office building. How the hell was she supposed to deal with all of this and come out alive?

Elliot wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms as he watched her fighting her emotions, but he couldn't. This, he assumed, was why partners shouldn't get romantically involved. It was too painful to be unable to really comfort each other when it really got bad. "Liv," he said, finally. "You wanna take a walk? Catch your breath?"

Olivia shook her head. "No," she said. "Let's just do this." She pulled on a pair of latex gloves, sniffled again, and walked slowly toward Melinda Warner, hovering over the body of Simone Bryce. "I owe it to her."

* * *

Elliot dropped a cup of coffee on Olivia's desk, thirteen hours into their investigation. "Honey," he whispered softly to her, "Do you need anything?"

Olivia looked up at him, with sad, tired eyes. "I need a stiff drink," she said, gulping down half the coffee, "And I really need you right now, El, but neither one of those things..."

"What do you need me to do, baby?" Elliot asked quietly, interrupting her. "I'll do it." He saw the pained look in her eyes as she looked at him and shook her head. She looked down at her paperwork, sighed, ran her fingers through her hair, and picked up her pen. Before she could get to work, though, he took her by the hand. He looked at Cragen, who nodded sadly, and he led Olivia up to the cribs. As the door clicked closed behind them he pulled her into his arms. "I got you, Liv," he said. "I'm right here. Talk to me, baby."

"Shit, El," she said, snuggling into his warm, safe arms. "God, she saved my life," She sighed and squeezed him tighter. "And now, I feel so..."

"Baby, I remember the story," Elliot interrupted, kissing the top of her lavender-scented head. "She got you cleared of those assault charges against your mother, and you stayed with her for a while, but baby, you didn't know she was in any kind of danger or trouble. Don't blame..."

"I'm not," Olivia sighed, nuzzling her head into his chest. "I just can't believe she's gone, and I can't do anything to help her now, the way she helped me."

"Oh, Liv," Elliot said, rubbing her back. "We are doing everything we can. Munch is dumping her LUDs, Fin's looking into all of her open cases and recent closed ones, looking for someone with a grudge, and you and I have been going for thirteen hours straight, pulling together evidence and reports," he explained. "I think you just need a nap."

Olivia sighed and shook her head. "I just need you to hold me for a little longer."

Elliot chuckled as he stroked her hair. "You got it, baby," he said to her, his eyes closing briefly.

"Thank you," she said, looking into his eyes just as they opened, gripping him.

"Anytime," he said, dropping his lips to her forehead. He smirked as he pulled back, and he kissed her, sweetly. "Damn you, and your intoxicating kisses," he said, kissing her again, guiding her back toward the closest bunk. He kissed her deeply as the two plummeted onto the lumpy mattress and he held her close as he kissed her, relishing in their brief escape from the world outside. As her lips moved from his mouth to his neck, his eyes rolled back and he grinned. This was better than any drug known to man, and he defied someone, anyone, to prove him wrong.

* * *

"You notice something funny with Benson and Stabler lately?" Munch asked, looking at Fin and stifling a yawn.

Fin yawned outright, unashamed, and rubbed his eyes. "You mean, other than the fact that it seems all they really give a damn about lately is the job and each other?"

"Well," Munch said, going through Bryce's phone records, "More the second one than the first. They're acting awfully, uh, friendly. Don't you think?"

Cragen smirked, shook his head, and said, "They're friends, Munch. She lost one friend today, so he's just making sure she knows she's still got one left." He stepped over to Fin's desk as Olivia and Elliot finally descended the stairs. Olivia looked a bit better, Elliot was straightening his tie and collar, and Fin could have sworn he saw a hickey hiding beneath. Cragen turned toward Elliot and sighed. "Okay," he said. "If you're feeling up to it, Melinda's got something for the two of you."

"We're good," Olivia said, pressing her lips together in a flat smile.

Munch stopped them as they headed toward the door and said, "Hey! Bryce received eleven incoming calls from the same number today. The last three came in rapid succession ten minutes before she was killed, and then they stopped."

Olivia and Elliot looked at each other. "Damn," Elliot said, taking the stapled sheets from Munch.

"We'll go up to technical response on the way back from Melinda's," Olivia added, reading Elliot's mind. He smirked and nodded at her.

Cragen nodded. "We might actually have a suspect," he said. He nodded at them and watched them leave, sighing as he saw Elliot's hand immediately move to the small of Olivia's back.

Munch furrowed his brow. "What the hell is going..."

"Leave it alone, Munch," Cragen cut him off. "Just leave it alone."

After they had gone to see Warner, Olivia and Elliot did as they told Cragen they would and hiked up to the TRU. They handed over the printed list, and Olivia spoke, pointing to a highlighted number. "This one repeats, at least eleven times, and we need to know who it's registered to, if it's a land line or cell phone or what."

Morales smiled. "Anything for you, Detective Benson," he said, winking.

Elliot eyed Olivia and smirked as Morales ran the search. "Someone's got a crush on my girlfriend," Elliot whispered.

"Someone's shit outta luck then, isn't he?" Olivia whispered back, smiling.

"Um, guys," Morales said, regaining their attention, "The calls all came from a disposable phone. It's unregistered and practically untraceable. But, the service provider kept a log of all of the calls the phone made in its web database. The same number made calls to...hold on...um, whoever it is called you, Detective Stabler. Four times today."

Olivia looked at him and raised her eyebrow. "El," she said, "The only people who call you that much are me, the kids and..."

"Kathy," Elliot said, nodding. "But she can't even brush her teeth without help. She didn't do this."

Morales raised an eyebrow. "Give me your cell, Detective Stabler," he said, holding out his hand.

Elliot handed it over and as Morales clicked through the call log, he mumbled the names. He matched the number and looked up. "Who's Amanda?" he asked, handing Elliot's phone back to him.

Olivia looked at Elliot and her eyes were wide. Elliot looked at her the same way. "The kids!" they shouted together, then they bolted from the Technical Unit and out of the station.

Elliot called the captain on their way to his house and told him what they'd found out. Between the name attached to the phone number and what they'd found out from Melinda, they were starting to figure out what had happened. The only questions remaining were "who else" and "why," and they were gonna get the answers.

* * *

Olivia held up a hand to the unmarked cars that had met them at Elliot's house, signaling the cops inside to stay put. She was wearing a wire, and if she went in alone, Kathy and Amanda would be more apt to talk. She wasn't liked very much, by either woman, so they wouldn't try to seem innocent, or ignorant, for her sake. She opened the door and found Kathy in the living room, in her wheelchair.

"What are you doing here? Where's Elliot?" Kathy asked, snottily.

Elliot, listening outside, scoffed.

"He's still at work. We, uh, had a fight," Olivia lied. "I came to get my stuff. I'll be leaving tonight."

"Oh? Trouble in paradise?" Amanda said, stepping in from the kitchen.

Olivia shook her head, smiling. "Not at all. We fought because I think I'm adding unneeded stress to the house by being here. I'm not helping Kathy get better, and the kids should be supporting their mother instead of fawning over me," she said, sounding sugary sweet. "El disagrees."

Kathy's eyes widened. "What?" she spat. "You're leaving for my sake?"

Olivia nodded. "I lost someone today, Kathy. Someone who helped me out of a very bad situation a long time ago, and because of this person, I promised myself that I would always put others first, no matter what happened. So, you hate me, I'm not your biggest fan, but that..."

"Who?" Amanda cut in, her eyes narrow.

"Sorry?" Olivia asked, raising her eyes to Kathy's friend. "Who, what?"

Amanda folded her arms. "Who did you lose? What did she do to you that she made you want to sacrifice your happiness for Kathy's in her memory?"

Olivia smirked. They had her. She never told Amanda the friend was a woman. "Her name is Simone Bryce. And when I was sixteen, my mother and I got into a pretty bad fight. She hit me with a broken bottle, over and over again, and she came at me, aiming for my throat, so I kicked her, hard and she flew into the wall. She was unconscious. I thought I'd killed her. I ran to Simone, who not only got me off the hook for assault, but she let me stay with her whenever I needed to get away from my mother."

Kathy's hand shot to her mouth. "Oh, Christ, Olivia! Elliot never told me about anything..." she broke off, feeling horrible for being so cruel to her.

"It's okay," Olivia said. "It wasn't really his place to tell you, anyway. So, what, Amanda, she didn't help you?"

Amanda's eyes widened. "Huh?"

"What did Simone do, or not do, for you, that made you set her up this morning?" Olivia asked, stepping forward, her hand subtly moving toward her hip.

Kathy gasped. "Olivia, no way! you don't really think..."

"Actually, Kathy, I do. And I think you helped her, but we'll talk about your involvement later," Olivia said. "Start talking, Amanda."

"I asked Simone for advice, and a little help getting to you. I asked her to convince you to lay off, get away from Elliot, but she refused. She gave me the advice I wanted though. She told me that if both parents are dead, then the Godmother gets the kids, but I could never kill Elliot. I wanted him to grieve over his loss, know that I was there for him, and a beautiful relationship would blossom," Amanda said, smugly. "But, of course, Simone never talked to you, so you and Elliot just got closer and closer. And then when Kathy's car didn't crumple the way I'd hoped, and she lived, I knew the entire plan was a bust. I needed to find a way to get even with the two people who were at fault. You and Simone."

"So you cut the brakes on Kathys car! You were at the bar with her that night," Olivia said, controlling her rage, "You had Simone raped and killed, knowing it would be my call."

"Yeah, exactly. Your call. Yours and Elliot's," Amanda said. "Kathy really had nothing to do with it. She introduced me to Daniel a few months ago. You'd be amazed what kinds of crazy things your boyfriend will do for the right amount of cash, Kathy."

Olivia turned to Kathy, horrified. "Boyfriend? I thought he was just your boss!"

"So did I," Elliot spat, bursting through the door with Munch and Fin. "Get her out of my house," Elliot told Fin, pointing to Amanda. "And you have serious explaining to do, Kathy," he said, shaking his head. He moved toward Olivia and she raised an eyebrow at him, but he rushed to her and kissed her. "I am so sorry," he said. "Cragen's on his way to pick up Daniel Roderick."

Munch tilted his head and furrowed his brow behind his sunglasses. "Stabler," he said, getting Elliot's attention. "Tell me I didn't just see you kiss Benson."

Elliot's eyes slid shut in realization of his mistake. Sometimes, even the addicts who are most skilled at hiding it can give themselves away.

**A/N: Oops! Next, Kathy's injuries heal enough for her to be interrogated on her assault charge, and get out of the house. Will Elliot ask Olivia to move in, or will she go back to her apartment? And what happens now that Munch knows about their little addiction?**


	13. Moving It

**A/N: Is it finally okay for them to admit their addictions? Maybe not…**

**DISCLAIMER: SVU and related characters and scenery belong to Dick Wolf and the writers at Wolf, Inc. This story, plot, dialogue and emotional content belong solely to TStabler©**

"Kathy," Munch said, pacing back and forth in the interrogation room. "I really don't know what to make of all of this. You locked Trevor Langan in your car, grabbed his jewels, tried to force yourself on him, and when he refused to do anything with you, you lost your damn mind!"

"You already know I didn't crash the car on purpose! And, as for the, uh, you're calling it assault, I don't know what I was thinking, John," Kathy said, shaking her head. "I was upset, and angry, and I wanted to feel wanted."

Fin piped up. "By your husband's divorce attorney? That had nothing to do with it, right?"

Kathy looked at him, her eyes narrowed. "It…what?"

"Kathy," Munch said, looking down at her over his sunglasses. "Trevor told us all about the conversation you had. How you were asking him the throw the case. If he lost, you promised him a night of passion and anything else he wanted."

Kathy shrugged. "Can you blame me? I was desperate. I was losing everything, John. My husband, my kids. I was losing it all to the one person I dreaded losing it to."

"And you were gonna do everything to make sure it didn't happen, right?" Fin asked.

"I had to try," Kathy said, nodding. "But it was useless. Amanda cut the breaks, and the car crashed, and I ended up being a witness to their torrid little romance, anyway. They flaunted it right in front of me! God, they're so fucking addicted to each other, it's disgusting!"

"Do you know why Amanda cut your breaks?" Munch asked.

Kathy scoffed. "Yeah," she laughed. "Apparently everyone wants a piece of Elliot Stabler. She got my…boss…to rape and kill Olivia's friend, too. He did it for the money. And the sex."

"Boss? You mean boyfriend," Fin spat. "You were havin' an affair, Kathy! You were runnin' around on Elliot!"

"Yes!" Kathy yelled. "But only because I wasn't getting any attention from him! Now, at least, I know why."

Fin glared at her. "You were havin' a full blown affair, and you had the balls to try and keep him locked in your marriage."

Kathy's eyes closed. "You don't understand. If it was anyone else that he was leaving for," Kathy said, "I would have let him go."

Olivia and Elliot looked at each other as they stood in the pit, watching, and sighed. "Wow," Olivia said. "You married her."

"Don't remind me," Elliot said, running a hand through his hair. "Thank God Trevor is good at what he does, and he doesn't hold a grudge."

"Yeah," Olivia said, raising an eyebrow. "Guess you haven't seen our desks yet." She walked out into the bullpen, Elliot following, and pointed to the bouquet of exotic flowers. "They're from Langan."

Elliot chuckled. "Wow," he said. "He must really have a death wish."

"Or he's covering your asses," Trevor said from behind them. "I know Kathy's in there spouting all sorts of stories about the two of you, isn't she? Detectives Munch and Tutuola won't say anything, but we should give them cause to doubt her anyway. I'm not pushing this, Stabler. I don't want a trial. We'll settle. I don't want to drag you two out of the evidence locker and through an IAB investigation," he said with a sigh.

Elliot looked at Trevor with a shocked expression. "Why would you do that for us?"

"Please! It has nothing to do with you, Stabler," Trevor said, looking evilly at Elliot. His eyes traveled to Olivia and his look softened. "I'm doing it for her," he said. He sighed, turned toward the door, and left the squadroom.

Munch and Fin came out of the pit, then, and stared blankly at Olivia and Elliot. "So, we have to officially ask you guys, because Kathy's statement implicated that…"

"Nothing," Elliot said. "There's nothing going on with me and Liv. That's what we're officially saying if you're officially asking."

Fin smirked. "Okay," he said, nodding. "And if we're not officially asking?"

Olivia chuckled. "I plead the fifth," she said. "I can do that, right?"

"It makes you sound guilty, Benson," Munch said, laughing.

"What happened to nnocent until proven guilty, Munch?" Elliot asked, with a light chuckle.

Munch looked at him and titled his head. "I can prove it," he said, recalling the kiss he'd seen them share. "But I'm not gonna run to Cragen or IAB and rat you out."

"Cragen knows," Cragen said, coming out of his office. "And Langan wants to settle this whole thing out of court so you can let Kathy go, and let her know that according to the terms of her divorce she has to be out of Elliot's house as soon as possible." He handed Fin a brown envelope. "Give this to her while you're in there."

Fin nodded and walked back into the interrogation room. He emerged minutes later with a sniffling Kathy. She looked up at Elliot, tears running down her cheeks. "You're really seeking full custody?"

Elliot nodded, only once. "Yeah," he said. "Mo and Katie can decide for themselves, but the twins..."

"Where did we go wrong, Elliot?" she asked, interrupting, her eyes turned up.

"Somewhere between you sleeping with Doctor Frampton and me falling in love with someone who actually loves me back," Elliot said, shrugging. "Made a wrong turn somewhere in there, I think."

Kathy nodded and frowned. "I'll see you in court, then. Don't expect this to be easy."

Elliot pressed his lips together and shook his head. "I don't," he admitted.

"And you," Kathy said, looking at Olivia. She took in her surroundings, saw the captain and the other cops and detectives and sighed. "Don't you dare let him get hurt. You're his, uh, partner now."

"I always have been, Kathy," Olivia said, smirking. "And I always will be."

Kathy choked back a sob and nodded. "Yeah, Detective Benson. I know. That's what makes this so painful," she said, leaving the room.

Everyone else watched her go, wondering what the hell she was talking about.

* * *

Olivia walked into her apartment, tossed her keys onto the coffee table, and plodded into the kitchen. Never one to drink, she was making an exception. The morning watching Kathy through the window, combined with one of the most horrifying cases she and Elliot had ever worked had her nerves shot. She reached for the bottle of Jack Daniels she kept behind the only food in the cabinet, a bag of pretzels, and poured a glass.

"Pour me one, while you're at it," she head from behind her.

Olivia turned around, glass in hand, and saw Elliot tossing two duffle bags onto her couch. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Helping you pack," he said. "Maureen's going back to school tomorrow, but she made it perfectly clear that she wants you at the house when she comes home next weekend. Dickie and Lizzie love you to death, and Katie's agreed to spend more time at home if, uh, you're there more often." He smirked, scratched his head and said, "And I'm certainly not gonna complain if you're there more often."

"El," Olivia said, raising an eyebrow, "I know that you're..."

"I'm serious," he said. "I'm not asking you to move in, but you know, you could if you want. That'd be great, actually. But, for now, just pack a few bags. Keep some stuff at the house. Spend a few nights a week there with me and the kids."

Olivia took a long swig of her drink and looked at Elliot. His face was pleading. "And the rest of the week?"

"Katie's seventeen, she can handle the twins while I'm here with you," Elliot answered. "Liv, I already told you. I can't last, not one, single night, without you. I'll go through some kind of Oivia- withdrawal."

Olivia laughed. "Wouldn't want that, now would we?" she said, joking.

Elliot shook his head as he walked toward her and pulled her close to him. "Absolutely not," he whispered as he crashed his lips into hers. He deepened the kiss, making it frantic, frenzied. He clawed at her clothes, pulling her pants buttons open and weaseling a hand into them. He cupped her mound and rubbed her, right through her silk panties. She moaned into the kiss as she stumbled back into the kitchen counter, clutching him tighter to keep her balance. "Can't live without you, Liv, baby," he muttered against her lips as his fingers snaked under the silk and slid up her slit.

"Oh, God, El," she cried, involuntarily bucking into his hand.

"You have no idea how much self control it takes, Liv," he said, pushing his finger into her core, turning and twisting, "For me not to touch you at work. It takes everything I have to be able to look at you without getting over-excited." He added another finger and bit her neck lightly as she moaned, deep and low. "I have to spend every night with you, baby. If I don't, I'm gonna be a tense, violent, aggressive asshole in the morning, because you drive me fucking crazy," he said, his fingers thrusting in and out of her at a hard speed.

Olivia ran her fingers, harshly, through his hair, making sure to scratch for him, knowing it drove him wild. "God damn it, El," she growled. "Please, baby," she purred into his ear.

"Please? What, Liv?" he asked, smugly, increasing his speed as he thumbed her clit vigorously.

Olivia scratched up and down, clutching his hair. "Fuck, El, you know what."

"Shit, Liv," Elliot growled. With his free hand he unbuckled his belt and lowered his own pants. He pulled his hand away, licked his fingers, and sheathed himself into her completely, keeping his eyes locked on hers the whole time. He grabbed her legs, wrapping them up and around his waist, and slammed his lips into hers as he began to thrust, fast and hard.

Olivia held on, taking everything he was giving her, gladly, as if she was finally getting a hit of a much needed drug. "God, El," she groaned, trailing her nails down from his scalp to his back and dug them in, hard.

"Jesus, Liv," he grunted, moving into her deeper, harder. He felt her clenching, kissed her hard, and smirked. He thrust twice more, and when she clamped down on him he spilled into her, grunting and sighing in relief and satisfaction.

Olivia let her head fall onto Elliot's shoulder and as she struggled to regain her composure, she peppered his neck with little kisses. "Okay," she whispered.

"Okay, what?" he asked, kissing her neck.

"I'll leave stuff at your place. I'll stay with you," she panted. "I really don't think I have a choice in the matter anymore. I've lost control of this, us."

Before he could respond, Elliot's cell phone rang. "Shit," he chuckled, leaning up and kissing Olivia's forehead. He reached into the pocket of his drooping pants and grabbed his phone. "Stabler," he spat, answering it. "Yeah, Cap. We'll be right there. Uh, yes sir. That's, um, that's right. Okay. Yeah, bye."

"What?" Olivia asked, loosening her binding grip on him.

"We got a rape-homicide on Fifty-third, and then he said he supposed that since my divorce was final, this was a fucking relationship now, instead of just fucking," Elliot said, snickering.

Olivia chuckled. "If he would have called five minutes earlier..."

"He would have gotten quiet an earful," Elliot said, laughing. He pulled up his pants and readjusted himself, then helped her straighten herself out. "Come on, baby," he said. "We'll get your stuff when we're done with this one." He kissed her, sweetly, and grabbed her hand, pulling her out the door.

They walked out into the New York night, heading into a case that would make their addiction ten times worse.

**A/N: Uh-oh! How does the case make their addiction to each other stronger? How much longer can they hide this from IAB? What's up with Trevor? Thanks for reading!!**


	14. Missing It

**A/N: This case has made them even more addicted to each other. How?**

**DISCLAIMER: SVU and characters belong to Dick Wolf. This story, and all of its parts and properties, belong to me, TStabler©**

"How long have I been awake?" Olivia asked, reaching for another cup of coffee.

Elliot returned her yawn and said, "You and I have both been awake for about seventy-two hours, Liv."

"Three days," she mumbled, scribbling something in a file. "What was that you were saying about going through withdrawal the other day?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him. "Cause I think I am."

Elliot cleared his throat. "Me, too." He narrowed his eyes and made a frustrated grunting noise. "Thank you, Liv. Thank you so much for reminding me that, not only have I gone three days without real food, sleep, and seeing my kids, but I've also gone three days without…"

"You two," Cragen yelled. "Beat cop on Bleeker called in a body dump. Matches her description." He looked at Elliot and handed him the pink paper. Then he looked at Olivia and sighed. "I'm praying to God it isn't her, that we still have time, but if it is, I'm sending you two because Fin will…"

"I know," Olivia said, pulling on her jacket. "No one wants to see that." She nodded at Elliot and they left the squadroom, silently hoping that the girl they were about to see, dead and broken, was not Casey Novak, who had been missing for the last seventy-two hours.

* * *

Olivia and Elliot got out of their police issue sedan, holding their breath, as they wandered over to Melinda. "Mel," Olivia yelled, sounding hoarse after no sleep and too much coffee.

"It's not her," Warner said, knowing that was the unasked question. "But it is our guy. He left another note."

Elliot ripped the yellow paper out of Warner's hand, taking into his own latex gloved one. "I think I'll keep your little redhead alive for a little while longer. I love watching the SVU squirm. Catch me if you can," he read out loud before crumpling the paper.

"El," Olivia said, grasping the note and uncrumpling it. "That's evidence!"

"The fuck it is, Liv!" Elliot yelled. "There aren't any prints, and he's using a fucking dollar store pen. That note has told us nothing except…"

"A woman wrote this," Olivia said, raising her eyebrow.

Elliot looked at her suspiciously with a raised eyebrow. "What?" he asked, watching as she bit her lip in concentration. He groaned. She was making a face that he'd seen her make so many times before, but right now, it was turning him on, immensely. He shook his head, tugged unnoticeably on his pants to hide the rather large bulge, and tilted his head, waiting for her answer.

Olivia turned to him and smirked. "The loops, they're very feminine. And this time, the I's are dotted with round, open circles. He made Casey write this. She's alive, and she gave us a big fucking hint. She underlined the words 'think,' 'red,' and 'watch.'"

"So?" Elliot asked, shrugging. "What is that supposed to…oh! The billboard on Broadway!"

Olivia nodded. "The ad for the Swiss watches, with the big, red leather one. She must be able to see it from wherever he's keeping her." Olivia called Cragen and told him to send back up, as she and Elliot ran back to the car and sped off to the busiest street in New York.

As they drove, Olivia looked over at Elliot and her eyes darkened. He had such an expression of determination and anger on his face, and whenever he looked like that, it drove her mad. For years, she got wet from his making those faces at perps in the interrogation room. Watching him drive, fast and furious, with narrow eyes and pressed-together lips, wasn't doing anything to help her take her mind off of the fact that she hadn't so much as held his hand in three days. It wasn't sexual. Not completely. She needed the comfort, as did he, since they were looking for a colleague, and a friend. As he parked the car, haphazardly, with one tire on the curb, she chuckled. A few months ago, she was ready to leave him behind because she was addicted to him and wasn't allowed to be. Now, she knew that he was in just as much trouble as she was.

Olivia opened the door and stepped out, looking around. "Where do you think…"

"No fucking clue," Elliot interrupted, his eyes searching the buildings that faced the red watch. "Maybe…"

"There!" Olivia yelled, pointing to an empty storefront. The "For Rent" sign in the window was blowing in the breeze, signifying that the window was, in fact, broken. They ran across the street, rested their hands on their guns and heard the sirens blaring. They nodded at each other, then drew their weapons. As they climbed into the broken storefront, they heard the slamming of car doors and running of feet. They knew that Fin, Munch, Cragen, and several other people had arrived.

Cragen held up a hand to everyone and said, "Let them do this. If they need anything, we'll know."

"Can you see anything?" Elliot whispered.

"No," Olivia said, whispering back. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a mini-flashlight, flicking it on and holding it up with her gun. "Better?" she asked.

Elliot chuckled. He knew she had a shit-eating smirk on her face. "Yeah, baby," he said. "All better."

"Don't call me that," she said, as they walked through the dark, dusty store. "Not at work."

"No one's around, Liv," Elliot whispered. "Three fucking days. I haven't told you I love you in three days. I haven't kissed you in three damn days."

Olivia grinned. "I love you, too, and you can kiss me when we find Casey. And close this case."

They wandered into the back storage area and Olivia gasped. Casey was sitting on the floor, tied to a large pole, with a gag in her mouth. Her eyes widened and she tried to make noises. Tears streamed down her face as Olivia handed Elliot the flashlight, holstered her gun, and ran to untie her. Once free, Casey threw her arms around Olivia and sobbed. "I knew you would understand," she mumbled into Olivia's shirt.

"Can you walk for me?" Olivia asked, trying not to cry.

Casey shook her head. "I don't think so. I'm so tired," she cried.

"Liv," Elliot said, "Take this." He handed her back the flashlight and handed her his gun. He lifted Casey into his arms and they walked, quickly, back through the store, this time, Olivia unlocked and opened the door.

Fin broke down when he saw Elliot carrying Casey, and he ran to them, almost yanking her out of Elliot's arms. Olivia, Elliot, Cragen, Munch and several other uniformed officers watched, with their hearts breaking, as Fin crashed his lips into Casey's and cried.

"Who did this to you, Case? What did he do to you?" Fin asked, as he held her tightly in his arms. "You have to tell us everything."

Casey simply nodded and buried her head in Fin's neck. Elliot and Olivia had, unconsciously, clutched each other's hands as they watched the scene unfold. Elliot, unable to control his body anymore, pulled her closer and wrapped his arm, still clutching her hand, around her waist. "Never, Liv," he whispered.

"Never, what, El?" she whispered back, pulling away and letting go of his hand when she became aware that they were, in fact, still at work.

"I'm never gonna let anything like this happen to you," he said, turning to face her, as a single tear rolled down his cheek. "Ever," he added, with a curt shake of his head.

Olivia felt a rush of emotion run through her body. Though, she wasn't exactly sure which emotion it was. "I know," she said, choking on what she could only assume was a sob. "El, I…"

"Benson," Cragen called, interrupting. "Stabler! Casey gave us a name."

Elliot and Olivia snapped their heads toward their captain and, suddenly professional, nodded. "Did she say if she was…" Olivia trailed off, not wanting to ask, out loud, if her best friend had been raped.

"She wasn't," Cragen said, relieved. "She's not hurt, just shaken up, hungry, and cold. Here," he said, handing Elliot a handwritten name and address.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Elliot yelled.

Olivia looked up at her captain and her face went white with anger.

Cragen just nodded, and said, "Go."

* * *

"Eighty-one hours," Olivia mumbled, rushing from the interrogation room. "And counting. That fucker's not talking. He just keeps looking at me and smirking. Elliot's been yelling, throwing things, being his usually self," she griped at Cragen in the pit. "Nothing's working. We need a new tactic."

Cragen hummed. "Huang's got an idea," he said. He knocked on the window, getting Elliot's attention, and when Elliot came out into the pit, his fury was evident.

"What?" Elliot barked.

"Hey!" Cragen snapped back, "Watch it, Stabler."

"Sorry," he said, taking a breath. "I'm tired, I'm cranky, I'm hungry, I'm…" he wasn't going to tell his captain he was horny as sin, so he shrugged. "Sorry," he said.

Cragen nodded. "Huang has something that he thinks will get him to talk."

Dr. Huang looked at Elliot. "Your guy wants to get you riled up, Elliot. That's why he's been leaving notes, he's been playing with you. Both of you," he said, nodding toward Olivia. "Clearly, he wants you, Olivia. Elliot, go back in there, alone. Talk to him, like an admirer. Convince him that you understand what he did, why he did it, and that you have fantasies about it, too. Talk about Olivia. He's seen you with her, he might believe that you want her the way he does, and it'll give him a strong enough visualization to make him crack."

Elliot raised an eyebrow at Cragen, who nodded. He took a deep breath and walked back into the interrogation room. "Sorry," he said, begrudgingly to the perp. "All that yelling, uh, my partner likes it when I yell. When I get violent. Gets her all hot and bothered."

The perp's eyes widened. "Yeah?"

"Oh, yeah," Elliot said, smugly. "No hard feelings?"

"None," the man said, leaning forward. "You ever hit that?"

Elliot smirked and let out a low chuckled. "The only way I'm getting in those tight black pants is if I…well, let's just say, I know why you did what you did. Sometimes, they don't give it up willingly. You just gotta…"

The perp interrupted, "Take it."

Elliot nodded. He licked his lips, biting the bottom one and shaking his head. "I have this crazy dream sometimes. We're the last ones here, me and my partner, and she's tired, exhausted. I tell her to go take a nap. Once I'm sure she's probably almost out, I sneak up into the room, and slowly, very slowly, I slide down her pants. Once they're off, she wakes up, looks at me, with this look in her eyes." Elliot swallowed, hard. Thinking about this was dangerous. Especially now. "God, her eyes," he spat, squeezing his eyes shut.

"God, I know that look. Does she fight? It's always better when they fight," the perp said, leaning forward on the table.

Elliot opened his eyes and swallowed again, then, remembering his job, he chuckled. "She tries to, but I know she wants it. She wants it as much as I do." He glanced into the two-way mirror, instinctively finding Olivia's eyes on the other side, even though he couldn't see her.

"They always do," the perp said, chuckling. "The first girl, Fran, she fought me tooth and nail, but once I got going she was into it. She screamed louder than any girlfriend I'd ever had, and boy did she…well, let's just say I know she enjoyed it."

Elliot smirked. "And the others?"

"Well," the perp said, grinning, "They got increasingly less cooperative. The last one, the pretty redhead? I never got her name, but she hit me a lot. I did her, then she told me she was gonna go straight to the cops. I laughed, told her that you bunch of numbnuts couldn't catch me, and even if you did, I'd get off. Still, I had to kill her. Couldn't risk her telling anyone. You're uh, partner, has she told anyone?"

"Told anyone what?" Elliot asked, his brow furrowed.

"I saw the look in your eyes," the perp said. "When you were talking about it. It's not just a fantasy. You know what it's like, to be with her, inside of her, making her scream. Has she told anyone? Or do you have her whipped into submission? How many times have you gotten what you wanted?"

Elliot clenched his teeth, screwing his jaw shut. He got the confession, so one punch wasn't gonna matter. "It was only a fantasy," he said, through gritted teeth. "I'm a cop. It's my job to put rapists away, not become one."

"I'm a district attorney, Stabler," the perp said. "Didn't stop me."

Olivia walked in, then, smirking. "Thanks for the confession, McCoy. Stabler's one hell of an actor, isn't he?"

McCoy's face fell. The smirk was gone. He looked at Elliot and spat, "You son of a bitch."

"Gotcha, Jack," Elliot said, smirking. He got out of the seat, walked out of the interrogation room, followed by Olivia, and punched the filing cabinet.

Olivia stepped back. "Woah, El, what…"

"I'm fine," Elliot said, shaking his head quickly. "I'm just…fucking losing it, Liv." He rubbed his eyes, ran a hand down his face and sighed.

Cragen turned to them. "You two, go the hell home. I don't want either one of you anywhere near this building tomorrow."

"Thank God for that," Elliot said, bolting from the pit. He grabbed his keys off of his desk and ran out of the sqaudroom, followed by a very concerned Olivia.

"El," she yelled, following him down the stairs. "Hey, will you slow down?"

"Liv, if I stop moving I'm gonna fall over," he said, pushing through the front doors of the precinct. He plodded into the parking lot, found his car, leaned up against it and took a deep breath. He felt Olivia's hand on his shoulder and turned, suddenly, pulling her into his arms and kissing her for everything she worth. Fiery, passionate, almost violent, the kiss lasted a solid ten minutes and the way he pulled her body to his, she could feel him, hard, against her hip. "Get in the goddamned car, Liv," he seethed, pushing her off of him.

Wide-eyed, breathless, and with tingling lips, Olivia obeyed. The minute her door was closed, he backed up and pulled out of the lot, his tires screeching. "Jesus, El," Olivia gasped. "Slow down! We're gonna get pulled over!"

Elliot, with that same look on his face that he had when they went to find Casey, slapped the portable light on his dashboard. The blue thing whirred and flashed as he smirked. "I'd like to see someone try to pull me over, Liv."

Olivia tilted her head. "What is wrong with…"

"Baby," he said, smugly. "The same fucking thing that's wrong with you."

Olivia furrowed her brow for a moment, then her eyes widened and she tugged on the gear shift. "Go faster," she said.

Elliot laughed and stepped on the gas. He looked at her, smirking, and quipped, "I know that isn't that last time I'm gonna hear that, tonight."

Olivia smirked back. They'd been up for eighty-two hours, but they were certainly not going to be getting any sleep, any time soon.

**A/N: Woah, baby! Next chapter…can be one of two things, the rest of their night, lol, or what I've already written. Review and decide! **


	15. Ravage It

**A/N: The rest of their night won, guys! First time trying a chapter without dialogue. Let's see how it goes. **

**DISCLAIMER: Dick Wolf owns SVU and its characters. TStabler© owns the narrative and plot of this story. **

Elliot couldn't wait long. It was mere seconds after getting into Olivia's apartment before he began kissing her. His hot lips danced over her face, down her neck, and as his fingers unbuttoned her shirt, he kissed every inch of newly revealed skin. He was tasting her, licking with his kisses, making sure no freckle, no birthmark, no scar had been left out. He shirked off her blazer and shirt and pressed her against the wall for only a moment, skimming his hands down her body, trailing his fingertips over her so lightly, setting every one of her already-shot nerves on fire.

Olivia responded in kind, her own lips pecking and sucking at his skin as her hands fumbled with his clothes. She found the cotton and poly-blended material of his suit offensive and nearly ripped it away, then nimbly worked his buttons open, slid off his shirt, pulled off his silk tie, ripped down his pants, and threw it all to the floor.

Their lips met again, crashing into a frenzied kiss, as Elliot pulled Olivia into his arms and hiked her legs up around his waist. As he carried her, backward and blinded, into the bedroom, he flicked open her bra, thankful it was strapless, and pulled it down and away from her beautiful body. He stumbled over something lying in the hall, one of her recently discarded shoes, and fell back into the wall, still holding her tight against him. Kissing her madly, he worked a hand between their pressed together bodies and flicked at a nipple. He heard her groan and gasp and he clutched her head tightly to his with his free hand, making sure she would not stop kissing him, as his fingers circled, teased, twisted, and pulled at her beaded, hardened, bud. Her moans sounded almost whiny, almost painful, but he knew they were anything but, and he smirked against her lips as he gave her full breast a squeeze and started walking again.

Olivia, clutched around him tightly, nibbled on his lower lip as he flung them onto the bed. She moaned when the hand that was once teasing her nipple trailed down to her dripping center and she cried out his name, into his mouth, when two of his large, long, quick fingers dragged slowly through her folds. He moaned right back, enjoying her wetness, and her warmth. He'd gone far too long without them, without her.

Elliot slipped two fingers into her core, squeezing his eyes shut and gasping into their kiss when he felt how tight she was. Three days without him had given her time to retract, and he groaned at the thought of what that would feel like when it was his dick and not his fingers. He thrust his digits in and out of her, kissing her feverishly. He told her he loved her, it came out as a grunt, when he felt her soft hand wrap around his shaft and drag lightly up and down. He heard her moan, and felt her bite his lip, and he knew, as he'd always known, that he was lost to her forever. Fucking addicted.

Olivia closed her eyes, kissing her lover, as she stroked him. As she felt his fingers twist and push and wriggle inside of her, she cried out that she loved him too, and she would never stop loving him. It was a promise made on a groan during an intense climax. Elliot thumbed her clit rapidly as the words left her mouth. She grunted and screamed a bit, as Elliot's own eyes teared up with his desperate need to cum.

He was fighting it, holding it back, because as good as her hand felt and as erotic as watching and feeing her cum beneath him always was, he needed more. He needed to make up for three days of being denied his only addiction, his one vice in life. He pulled his hand away from her shivering, pulsating core and pulled his head back from their animalian, violent kiss. He looked into her wide, dark eyes and licked each one of the fingers that had been inside of her, slowly sucking every bit of her off of them.

Watching him do that was almost enough to make her cum again, right then and there, but she needed to feel him inside of her, she needed him to be where he hadn't been able to be for almost four days. She stopped stroking him and pulled his head back down to hers. She kissed him rabidly and asked him, in a moaning whisper, to make love to her. She used his full name, Elliot, and he smiled, peering down at her.

He told her that that was all he ever wanted to do to her, for the rest of his life. He pushed into her, trying to force through the mind-numbing tightness he'd found there, and as he inched his way into her, he told her he loved her, and that she felt like Heaven, and he called her Olivia. Not Liv. His lips dropped back down to hers as soon as he was sheathed inside of her, all the way. He thought, for only a moment, and realized that Kathy had never been able to take him all in. It had always hurt her too much, so she stopped or she just didn't want to try. Elliot smiled as he kissed Olivia again, and he knew that, though he did hurt her sometimes due to his size, Olivia could handle him. Take him all in. And she would never stop him, she'd make him go further if he had to, and that was just another reason he had to believe that he belonged with Olivia. Another reason he was addicted to her. She wanted and loved him the way no one else ever had. The way he wanted and loved her.

Olivia's thoughts were similar, as she held back the tears caused by the brief, sharp pain she always felt when Elliot entered her for the first time. She loved this feeling, of being so full, so completely full, and she looked up into his blue eyes and couldn't help but think that no other man in her life had ever hit the spots inside of her that Elliot could hit, or cause the incredible feelings, physical and emotional, she felt during sex with him. She kissed him as she pondered the many ways that Elliot made her feel so loved and safe when they made love. He would ask if she was okay, she would ask if things felt good or if he was hurting her, he would make sure she was comfortable. It wasn't just sex, it was never just about him getting off, he made it about her, too, about the both of them. That's what had been missing all of her life. That's why she was so fucking addicted to Elliot, because he had always, even before they started dating, cared about her more than anyone ever had. He'd always cared more about her than anyone else, even his ex-wife. He wanted and loved her. The way she wanted and loved him.

Elliot started moving, breaking them both out of their thoughts, and he moaned and cried her name again, telling her how fucking incredible she felt. Then he kissed her and asked if she was okay, and when she cried his name and bucked her hips, she told him that he was doing incredible things to her, and she moaned as they kissed again. Elliot smirked as he began to move faster and his hands traveled down her body to grab her legs. He lifted one up, bending her knee, and he rolled her body slightly to the right. He gave a twisting roll of the hips with each thrust, sending a thousand new sensations through both of their bodies. He heard Olivia make a noise he'd never heard before, and he grinned. He asked her if she liked that, with a cocky tone to his voice, and when she replied with a prayer to God and a screaming yes, he chuckled.

Olivia wasn't sure what the hell was going on anymore. She didn't remember what day it was, how long they'd been working or how long they'd been home, and if he kept it up she'd forget her own name in a few minutes. She felt the most amazing heat rise in her body, from her toes to the top of her head, and she twisted and bucked her body upward, meeting Elliot's already powerful jackhammering thrusts. She reached for him and he caught her hand, bringing it up to his lips, and he kissed each finger, each knuckle, and her palm, before linking his fingers with hers and rolling her further to the right, onto her stomach, never stopping his thrusting, never slipping out of her.

Elliot bent over, slightly, still slamming into her, slow and deep, but hard. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off the bed, only slightly, and whispered to her how much he loved her, how beautiful she was, and how goddamn amazing it felt to be inside of her. He brushed his hands over her breasts, then fingered and squeezed her nipples, as he hit into her to a slow, syncopated rhythm.

Olivia's mind was gone. Her brain was jelly and her body was getting there, but she didn't want to stop, she never wanted to stop. She arched her back, and leaned up, forcing the both of them upright, on their knees. As he barreled into her, she reached backward and wrapped her arms behind Elliot's neck, pulling him down, craning her neck back to kiss him.

Elliot, thrilled and entranced by this new position, held her against him with an arm around her waist as they kissed, and his other arm caressed her body, going lower, until it reached its destination. Olivia gasped, as did he, when his fingers brushed over their working, joined sex. It was an accident, he just missed his mark, but it felt amazing. He pressed the pads of his fingers down onto her clit and rubbed in smooth, slow circles. He felt, more than heard, the scream she let loose as they kissed, and he moved faster, rubbed faster, and kissed her harder. He needed her to cum.

Olivia was so close to exploding, so close to blowing up, but she held back. She needed to hold it in until she felt him let go, too. She grunted and let out a sexy, dangerous-sounding growl, as she shoved herself backwards and pushed him down. Without letting him out of her she twisted around, making Elliot lose his vision for a moment. Now on top of him, facing him, on the bed, she reared back, picked herself up and slammed back down on him. Then rolled her hips in slow, intense circles.

Elliot didn't know how much longer he could hold on, he was half-blind already. He trickled his hands up and pulled her down to him, kissing her as she rode him relentlessly. He told her to cum for him, demanded she let go. He told her he wanted to hear her scream, and cry, and he wanted to see and feel her cum harder than ever. He Kissed her again, almost violently, and bucked up into her, harder than he'd ever had the nerve to do before.

Olivia broke away from the kiss and screamed, a tiny one, and looked into his eyes. She told him she was waiting for him and he rolled his eyes, bit his lip, and told her he was waiting for her. They looked at each other and laughed, but the laughs turned into delicious sounding moans and cries, and Elliot kept up his vigorous thrusting, shoved his hand between their bodies and as they kissed frantically, Elliot pinched and squeezed Olivia's clit, sending her over the goddamned moon.

Elliot felt her clench viciously around him and he ripped out of her and forced himself back in, while she was cumming, and he grunted and released, more than he ever had, into her.

Olivia pulled away from the kiss in a hard, reflexive action, as she felt him cum inside of her, as her own monstrously powerful orgasm racked her body. She screamed his name over and over, blending it only with one other word: God. Elliot cursed, a string of violent words, and laced them with Olivia's name, and a few absent thoughts about Jesus, as he thrust into her repeatedly, not wanting to stop, not ready to admit it was over.

Finally, when it became too painful, as they were both too sensitive, and too exhausted to keep going, he stopped moving and Olivia collapsed onto him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, feather lightly, whispering how much he loved her and how much she meant to him. He told her how Earth-shattering that round of lovemaking was and he stroked her hair back and caressed her lightly, bringing her back down.

Olivia responded by placing delicate butterfly kisses across his chest, telling him how much she loved him, and how he'd made her forget her own name, just now, and she would never have remembered if he hadn't been screaming it.

Elliot kissed the top of her head and whispered to her that they would only take a five-hour nap, then he would help her pack a few bags, then they'd spend the rest of their day and night off with the kids.

Olivia, half-asleep, told him she really liked that idea. As long as they could have quiet sex later, and a lot of it.

Elliot chuckled and told her that was the plan all along. Then, he thought about the box he had, hidden in a dark corner of his closet, and as his eyes drifted shut he smiled, thinking about the many ways, someday soon, he could finally give it to Olivia. He knew he was addicted to her. He wanted to be addicted to her for the rest of his life.

**A/N: So, a chapter without dialogue...my first shot at it. How'd it go?**


	16. Accept It

**A/N: I GOT MY INTERNET BACK! And my cable, which is good since it's SVU night, ha ha! What has Elliot done in the house to make room for Olivia? It's kind of sweet, and romantic, and it kind of scares the crap out of her. Just a little.**

**DISCLAIMER: SVU and characters belong to the genius, Dick Wolf. This story, narrative, dialogue and plot belong to TStabler©**

"You could have taken more stuff," Elliot said, dropping a blue bag onto his bed as he looked over his shoulder at Olivia.

Olivia chuckled. "I'm not moving in, El. I just brought a few things to keep here, like you told me to, remember?"

"Well, you could ya know? Move in, I mean," he said, starting to put her clothes into a drawer.

"What are you doing?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

Elliot stopped, mid-fold, and looked at her. "What am I doing?"

"You're putting my stuff in your drawer? You didn't do that when I was here before. Won't that get confusing?" Olivia asked, walking closer to him.

"Uh, no," Elliot said, his lips spreading into a smirk. "The three drawers on the left are yours."

Olivia's eyes widened. "What?" she asked, pulling open the drawer beneath the one already opened. "You emptied out half of your dresser for me?"

Elliot nodded. "And there's room in the closet, too, for work stuff. And you have a section of the shoe rack. Oh," he cried, wandering into the master bathroom. "In here, you've got a whole shelf in the medicine cabinet, and half of the shower rack. I even got you a towel and a robe," he said, stepping back into the bedroom carrying a fluffy, pink bathrobe and matching towel.

"Oh, El," Olivia gasped, suddenly unable to breathe.

"I know you're not gonna need this much room, since only brought two bags and three suits," Elliot said, shrugging, "But I was hoping I could convince you to, uh, stay. I couldn't, but the offer's not going to come off the table anytime soon, so the drawers are staying empty."

Olivia felt her heart race, and her hands started to shake. No one had ever made it so very clear that she was wanted before. It was scary, how much he loved her, how much he was ready to be with her, only her, after just recently leaving his wife. It seemed surreal, it seemed fast, but at the same time, it seemed as if this had been a long time coming.

"Liv," Elliot called, noticing her pallid complexion. "Baby, you all right?"

Olivia nodded. "Yeah, I was just, uh, wondering why."

"Why, what?" Elliot asked, grinning smugly as he slid several pairs of very sexy, silk underwear into Olivia's top drawer.

"Why do you want me here so badly?" she asked, softly.

Elliot dropped the thong in his hand, turned, and looked at her, his mouth hanging. "You just asked me that," he informed. "Are you new?"

Olivia, surprised, shook her head and said, calmly, "No, I just…"

"Olivia Benson," Elliot said, pulling her into his arms, "At the risk of sounding like a very, very bad movie, you complete me. You always have, Liv. I can't function without you, and we've been spending all these nights together, going home from work together, sleeping together, and it just feels so right. I know I need to be here, with my kids, so the only option is for you to move out of your place and into mine, so I don't crack up."

"El," Olivia said, caressing his back as she hugged him, "You just gotta understand, that no one has ever…no, uh, I'm taking the blame for this. I have never loved anyone the way that I love you." She looked up into his eyes and said, "I've never wanted something so badly before, and it's all a bit…"

"Scary," Elliot finished for her. "I know. I was there when you freaked out because Porter wanted to leave a toothbrush at your place. You broke up with him the next day," he said, running a hand down her back.

"El," Olivia said, her eyes focused on his, "Just give me a little time."

Elliot chuckled. "I'm not going anywhere," he said, kissing her. "Take your time."

* * *

"So, why do you guys have the night off?" Dickie asked, plopping on the couch next to his father.

Elliot looked at his son, raised an eyebrow, and said, "We were working for eighty some-odd straight hours. We got the day and night off so we wouldn't die!"

Olivia laughed, smacking Elliot in the stomach playfully. "Department policy, Dickie. When a case that long closes, the detectives get much needed time off to recuperate."

"Oh," Dickie said, nodding. "Are you moving in, Liv?"

"What?" Olivia asked, stunned at the boy's calmness in asking the question. "No, Dickie. I'm not. I'm just, uh, staying tonight."

Dickie nodded again and said, "Okay," with a shrug. "Because I don't mind if you do, ya know. If that's what you're worried about."

"Dickie," Elliot said, "Go tell Lizzie and Katie to get ready. We're going to dinner in twenty minutes."

The teen shrugged, got off the couch, and walked upstairs to tell his sisters. Elliot looked over at Olivia who heaved a heavy sigh. "They love you, Liv. You know that. You were here for six weeks, and it changed them. They felt…"

"Like we had an actual mother," Kathleen said from the bottom of the stairs. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop, I was just gonna ask where we were going so we'd know how to dress, but that's the truth. The whole time you were here, it was like we had an actual family. Dad was happy, we were happy, and we felt like we had two parents instead of one parent and one live-in tyrant."

Olivia smiled at Kathleen. "I was happy, too, Katie," she said. "Very happy, actually."

"Then stay, Liv," Kathleen said, smiling back at her. "Why are you so afraid to be happy?" she asked, tilting her head quizzically before bounding up the stairs.

Elliot, astonished, watched Olivia's eyes glaze over as she turned her head toward him. "That's a damn good question, baby," he said to her. "Why are you afraid to be happy?" he asked, brushing her hair back.

"I'm not," Olivia said. "I'm afraid to lose everything once I'm finally happy, because it'll hurt so much worse."

"That'll never happen," Elliot promised, looking into her eyes, linking their hands. "I'm not gonna push this, Liv, I told you that, but I'm promising you, right now, that I am not going anywhere, and we are not in any danger of losing each other. No matter what happens, I'm completely and totally with you."

Olivia smiled, kissed him, nuzzling his nose, and said, "I really do love you."

"And I really love you, Liv," Elliot replied. "Come on, we have to get dressed for dinner, because in an attempt to get rid of my nosy son, I accidentally promised to take the family out to eat."

Olivia laughed as they walked up the stairs, into the bedroom. She opened her drawer. That amazed her, her drawer, and she pulled out her clothes. As they were changing, Olivia kept stealing glances over at Elliot and smirking at his ripped, muscular body. The man had no idea how much of an effect he had on her. She pulled her casual, cotton sweater-dress over her head, then walked over to Elliot, skimmed her arms down his chest and cupped him, aggressively, through his pants.

"You do want to go to dinner sometime tonight, right?" Elliot growled, threateningly, as his eyes instantly darkened.

Olivia shrugged and made a pensive face. "We could always just give the kids the cash, put them in a cab…" she joked, rubbing him through the black material.

"Liv," Elliot choked, his eyes drifting shut as he leaned up against the wall, "Don't do this to me, baby. Not now. We don't have the fucking time to…shit, honey, when we get started it's never quick. I need at least an hour with you."

"Good thing this isn't gonna be with me then," Olivia said, looking into his eyes as she unzipped his pants. Before she could wrap her hand around him, though, the doorbell rang.

"Fucking hell," Elliot spat, grunting in frustration. He took Olivia's hand out of his pants, zipped them back up, and tried to hide the terribly large bulge with his shirt. "Wipe the smirk off of your face, Liv," he said, leading her out of the bedroom. They ran down the stairs and Elliot swung open the door. "Langan, why the hell are you…"

"Again," Trevor said, "I operated only out of my feelings for your girlfriend, and since you're important to her, this case was important to me. Well, it doesn't hurt that your ex-wife's a bit on the over-emotional side, and Donnelly really likes you." He handed Elliot a thick envelope, then looked passed him at Olivia. "Hi, Benson."

"Hi, Langan," Olivia said, with a small smile.

Trevor's sad eyes traveled the length of her body as he said, "I, uh, informed Ed Tucker that any implication of a romance or unprofessional relationship between the two of you, given by Kathy, was completely and utterly false. He bought it, thanks to the expressed denial of the rest of your colleagues. Wherever you're going, you look very pretty," he added with a nod and a smile.

"Thank you," Olivia said, "For everything."

Trevor sighed. "There's nothing I wouldn't do for you, Olivia. You have to believe that now. I, uh, hope this means you can finally stop calling me an asshole, Stabler," he said, holding his hand out to Elliot.

Elliot shook Trevor's hand and nodded. "If it weren't for your infatuation with my fiancée, I'd like to call you a friend."

"Fiancée?" Trevor and Olivia barked, questioning, together. Olivia's eyes were wide and her heart and just stopped. Trevor looked near tears, and his heart had just broken.

Elliot grimaced and shook his head. "Girlfriend. I meant girlfriend," he snapped.

"Well," Trevor said, relieved, "It's pretty clear you have nothing to worry about. I'm not gonna make any moves on her. Unless of course you two ever break…"

"Not gonna happen," Olivia interrupted. Elliot's slip of the tongue just convinced her he was extremely serious about keeping her around, and now she was sure that nothing could tear him away from her. Something inside of her snapped.

"Bye, then," Trevor said, nodding to both of them.

"Thanks, Lang…Trevor," Elliot said, giving him another handshake before watching him walk away. He closed the door and ran a hand through his hair, and he sighed, then let out a nervous laugh.

Olivia folded her arms. "What was that all about?"

"Since we were on a case, the, uh, custody hearing took place without me, and Trevor acted as my rep." Elliot held up the stack of papers and said, "Kathy only gets Christmas Eve, New Year's Eve, her birthday, and Easter."

Olivia's eyes widened as she stepped closer to him. "That's it?"

"That's it," Elliot said, laughing. "They're staying here with me, Liv."

Olivia threw herself into his arms, pressed her lips to his, and said, "With us," as she scratched her fingers through his hair and down his neck.

"You mean it?" Elliot asked, excitedly, pulling away slightly to look at her.

Olivia bit her bottom lip and nodded, pulling him back to her as she raked her nails through his hair, the way he loved, and rolled her hips into his as she kissed him.

"Oh, baby, not this shit again," he mumbled against her lips. "You're gonna drive me crazy."

Olivia chuckled and deepened the kiss, scratching her way back up his scalp, making him groan and pull her tighter against him. "You passed crazy a long time ago, El," she whispered into his ear.

"I know that," Elliot declared, entangling his fingers in her hair. "I need you, now, and we don't have the goddamned time to…"

Three throats cleared, Olivia and Elliot turned their heads slowly toward the stairs, and three faces smirked at them. Kathleen, the oldest since Maureen was away at school, looked at her younger siblings and said, "And that is where babies come from, guys."

"Katie!" Elliot scolded.

"Well," Kathleen cried, "It would have been if we didn't come down here and interrupt you!"

Olivia snickered. "What else do you expect fiancées to do while waiting for their children?" she asked under her breath. Only Elliot heard her.

"Yeah," Elliot said, defensively. "Exactly! Thank you, Li…" he stopped, realizing what she just said. His expression, as Olivia ushered the kids out of the house, was priceless.

Olivia grinned at him slyly as she held the door open. "Are you coming?"

"No," he said. Then he walked toward her and leaned closer, stopping only an inch away from her lips and said, "But tonight, we both will be." He winked at her, chuckling at her slack-jawed, scoffing, smirking, expression as she closed the door. He took her hand and pulled her to the car, hoping to spend a nice evening with his kids. Little did he know, the only thing on the menu at their restaurant of choice was disaster.

**A/N: What happens at dinner? Oh no! And, are they really engaged now? Review and I shall tell you! **


	17. Disclosing It

**A/N: What could possibly go wrong at a family dinner? It's New York. They're cops. Don't ask that question.**

**DISCLAIMER: SVU and characters belong to the genius, Dick Wolf. This story, narrative, dialogue and plot belong to TStabler©**

The food was good, the conversation was pleasant, and the furtive glances and knee rubs being shared between Olivia and Elliot were romantic. She looked at him and almost six years of her life was reflected in his eyes. The best six years of her life. They were leaning in close, about to kiss, when they heard a glass shatter from across the room.

"You fucking bitch," they heard a man's voice say. Then they watched him slap the girl he was with. She yelped, holding her hands up to defend herself.

Olivia got up and began walking over. "I'll be right back," she said.

"Liv, don't!" Elliot yelled. Then he ducked as the man pulled out a gun and fired it in the air. They heard screams and chairs shuffling as everyone dropped to the floor. "Liv! You okay?"

Olivia dropped to the ground, pulling her own gun out from under her dress. "I'm fine, El. You? The kids?"

"Yeah, we all hit the deck. Jesus, Liv, are you always in cop-mode?" Elliot asked, reaching for his own gun.

"Look who's talking," Olivia spat. "Call Cragen."

Elliot looked at his son, who was under the table with him, and said, "Dickie, call Cragen. You guys stay under the table, no matter what happens." He crawled over to Olivia and kissed her quickly. "Can't even spend a quiet dinner together, can we?"

"Nope," Olivia said, jumping a bit when she heard another gunshot. "Come on," she said, getting to her feet. "Hold it. NYPD. Drop the gun!"

The man turned and looked at her. "Hey, it's Detective Benson!" he laughed. He looked over at Elliot, who was also aiming at him. "And Detective Stabler, what a coincidence!"

"Drop the gun," Olivia repeated. "Now, Marshall."

"That's a pretty dress, Detective," the man said, aiming the gun at her now. "It's a shame it's gonna get all bloody." He cocked the trigger.

Elliot pulled his, hitting the man in the arm, and as he fell the man fired his gun. Elliot turned, as soon as it happened. He was torn between running to Olivia and running to the perp. He chose Olivia. "Liv," he called, panicking, as he scooped her into his arms. "Liv, baby," he cried, tears falling from his eyes as he looked at her limp body. "Dickie, where'd they say they were?" he yelled, trying to find where Olivia was hit. He didn't see a hole or blood anywhere.

"On the way, Dad!" Dickie yelled back.

"Liv, come on, baby," he sobbed, brushing her hair back and pulling her tightly to him. "Open your eyes, baby, come on," he pleaded, shaking her, still unable to find a bullet wound.

"Dad, what's going on?" Kathleen asked in a panicked yell.

"Liv," Elliot said, his tears falling onto her pallid skin. "Baby, please," he whispered pressing his lips to hers. His head snapped to the door when Cragen came in followed by at least ten uniforms. "Cap!" he yelled. "We need a bus!"

"Oh, my God! What...the hell...there's one already outside. Go!" Cragen barked.

Elliot picked Olivia up, yelled for his kids, and they all ran out to the waiting ambulance as Cragen took care of arresting the shooter, a former suspect in a violent series of rapes that they couldn't convict. They didn't have enough evidence. But they had him now, though.

* * *

"Where is she?" Fin yelled, running into the waiting room.

"What happened?" Casey barked, panicking.

Cragen, and the kids watched as Elliot held up his hands. "She's fine! She's fine," he told them. "She woke up in the ambulance yelling at me because I should have gone to the perp and the victim first," he laughed. "I shot the guy and he fired the gun into the air, the bullet was lodged in the ceiling. It didn't even hit her. Calm down," he said. "She passed out before I even fired my damn gun. She just fainted."

"What? Why?" Fin asked, furrowing his brow.

"That's what I'm waiting to find out," Elliot said. Then he got angry. "They're running tests, now, and I can't be with her because I'm not her fucking husband! Stupid fucking hospital," he fumed. "I have never been so scared in my life," he admitted as Casey pulled him into a hug.

"Detective Stabler?" a voice called from behind him.

Elliot turned, sharply, meeting the doctor's eyes and said, "Yes! What? How's Olivia?"

The doctor smiled. "She's feisty. She won't let us do anything to her unless you're in there with her."

"I told you that!" Elliot yelled. "Where is she?" he asked, following the doctor back through the doors of the corridor.

He emerged, with Olivia holding his hand, thirty minutes later. The kids ran over and hugged her, Cragen smiled at her, and Fin and Casey hugged each other in relief. "What's up, Baby-Girl?" Fin asked, hugging her.

"My blood pressure spiked. Seeing a guy we shouldn't have even let go aim a gun at me and my partner, it pissed me off a little too much, I guess," Olivia said, shrugging. "And I had just eaten, so that added to things." She looked at Elliot and smirked at him.

"They're a bit worried about her stress levels, but the doctor says she's absolutely fine," Elliot said, pulling her close and kissing her head. "Oh, hey, we're not at work. I can do that, right?"

"Yeah," Cragen said, smirking. "Just don't do that in front of Tucker."

Elliot laughed and looked at Olivia. She nodded, still clutching Dickie and Lizzie close to her. "Tell them," she said, smiling.

"Uh, well, we're gonna have to tell Tucker," Elliot said.

Cragen shook his head. "I told you guys I would take care of..."

"She's pregnant," Elliot interrupted. His eyes were still moist, as they looked into Olivia's slightly red ones, and that's when it became clear to everyone that they'd both been crying.

The kids all cheered. Casey's jaw dropped. Fin's eyes widened. Cragen narrowed his eyes at the both of them.

Elliot sighed and said, "Cap, we know what this means, and we're ready for..."

Cragen cut him off when he pulled the both of them into a tight hug. "Congratulations," he said, his voice cracking. "This happened a little sooner than I thought it would, but I know what I have to do, and I know how to handle Tucker. Leave it to me. Olivia, you're behind a desk as of tomorrow. And Elliot...just take care of her."

"Always," Elliot said, pulling Olivia into his arms, "Forever."

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Elliot asked, bringing decaffeinated tea to Olivia as she rested in their bed.

"Fine," Olivia said with a small laugh. "Still shocked, a bit worried that since I had no idea, I've been drinking coffee like a fiend and not getting enough sleep."

Elliot chuckled. "That's why you passed out, baby." He leaned over and kissed her, stroking her hair back. "We're having a baby," he said kissing her again.

"Yeah," Olivia sighed. "And to think, this morning I was freaking out about moving in with you."

Elliot luaghed with her and kissed her again. "Hey, uh, when Trevor came by before, and I called you my fiancée," Elliot said, getting up and walking over to his closet. "There was a reason for that."

"El," Olivia said as she watched the man she loved reach up into the closet they now shared, shuffle things around, and pull out a small, black box, "What are you doing?"

"Liv, before we left for the restaurant, you said it, too. I need to know if you were serious," Elliot said, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Elliot, what the hell are you doing?" Olivia asked, her eyes widening and her breathing speeding up as he brought the box closer.

Elliot knelt down next to the bed and looked up at her. "Liv, I know this isn't the most romantic way to do this, and I know it's not special, but you're having my baby, you're moving in, it just feels like the right time to ask." He opened the box, and a very simple, silver-banded diamond smiled up at her. "Liv, baby, you know I have made a lot mistakes, but the one thing that I can do better than anyone, that will never be a mistake, is take care of you, and love you, and I would love to do that for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?"

"That was the most romantic thing you could have possibly said," Olivia reassured him, as she nodded, and cupped his face. "Yes," she whispered as she kissed him.

"Really?" Elliot asked, smiling, surprised, as he climbed up onto the bed.

"Yes, really," Olivia laughed through her tears. She kissed him, deeply, as she felt him slip the ring onto her finger, and slip her pajama bottoms off.

* * *

"Thanks for meeting me, Ed," Cragen said, sliding into the booth at the diner.

Ed Tucker looked at him, narrow-eyed, and said, "I assume this is about Benson and Stabler. Your message implied that you needed to talk to me about my favorite detectives."

"It is," Cragen said, smirking. "You want Stabler out. You always have."

"Yeah," Tucker said, "And you keep going to bat for him. What's your point?"

Cragen grinned. "Five years ago, when Benson became his partner, you and I had a conversation. I remember it well, Ed. I told you what I knew and you swore, in writing, that you'd back off of him, for her sake if that ever happened. I knew it would happen, and we bet on it. I know, at the time, you did it because you knew it would never happen."

"Exactly," Tucker said. "He's married and she's hopping up and down with Agent Porter."

"No, Ed," Cragen said. "He's divorced. Has been for months. And she hasn't been with porter in almost a year. They're together, Ed. They have been for a while, and they're having a baby."

Tucker's eyes widened. "You're lying. You have to be lying, Don. You really want the five-hundred bucks that badly?"

"I'm not lying," Cragen said, still grinning. "You know I'm not lying, Ed. you found out about them, didn't you? You can't even attempt to take any disciplinary action against them, I have a signed statement that says you won't."

"Christ, Don," Tucker cried. "You want me to look the other way because of something I signed five years ago?"

"No, I'm telling you, right now, that if you don't I'll arrest you," Cragen said.

"For what?" Tucker snapped.

Cragen narrowed his eyes and said, "Attempted murder of two detectives. Elliot didn't kill him in that restaurant, Ed. He's in our squadroom. And he's talking."

**A/N: How was Tucker involved? Oh my! Reviews?**


	18. Protecting It

**A/N: How was Tucker involved, and why? Is Olivia panicking, or is it something else? And just how uncontrollable is the addiction Olivia and Elliot share?**

**DISCLAIMER: Dick Wolf owns SVU and its characters. TStabler© owns the narrative, dialogue, and plot of this story.**

"This sucks," Olivia griped, printing and signing her twelfth DD5.

"Well," Munch said, "If you didn't get knocked up..."

Elliot shot him a harsh glare. "Watch it," he spat, interrupting.

"Just saying," Munch said, defensively.

Olivia put a hand over her stomach, silently thinking that Munch was right. This all happened so quickly, and she couldn't process it. She looked down at the ring sparkling on her finger, amazed that no one had noticed it, and her heart thudded. She wasn't ready for this. No matter how addicted she was to him, she couldn't do this. "Excuse me," she said, flying out of her chair and out of the bullpen.

"Oh, good goin' boney-ass," Fin quipped. "Stabler, go get your girl, man."

Elliot was one step ahead of him, already following Olivia into the bathroom. "Liv," he said, grabbing her ponytail and pulling it back and up as she heaved into the nearest toilet. "Baby, already?"

"I guess so," Olivia said. She picked her head up and took a deep breath and suddenly, the panic she'd felt was gone. "That's all that was wrong? Morning sickness?" she asked herself as she laughed.

"Yeah," Elliot said, getting a wet paper towel. "Seems like it." He cupped her chin with one hand and dabbed the towel over her face. "You okay?"

Olivia nodded. "I thought...never mind." She straightened herself up and walked over to the sink. Running the water and rinsing her mouth out, she caught Elliot's gaze in the mirror. "What?" she asked.

"This bathroom," Elliot said. "We had lots of fun in this bathroom, baby." He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her, kissed her neck, and bit it lightly, never removing his eyes from hers in the mirror.

"Yeah," Olivia said, chuckling and leaning into his touch, "We did."

"Can you believe we're having a baby, Liv?" Elliot asked, his eyes sparkling brightly.

Olivia felt her heart thud, and she realized that it wasn't panic. It was excitement. She turned to face him and as slow realization sunk in, she said, "Yes, El. I can. I can believe it because we have been having an incredible amount of sex without any kind of birth control, and I am so completely in love with you..."

"Okay," Elliot said with a laugh, "It was a hypothetical question, honey." He kissed her, smiling against her lips. "But you're right. And this baby was made with more love than anyone could possibly imagine."

"I know, El," Olivia said, grinning at him, "This baby was a very good 'oops'."

Elliot smirked at her. "This baby was not an 'oops,' Liv," he said chuckling. "I wanted a baby with you, from the moment I laid eyes on you." He smiled as he pressed his lips to hers and pulled her tightly to him. "I know we're already having one, but there's no harm in practicing for baby number two, right?"

"God, no," Olivia said with a chuckle as Elliot backed her into the familiar corner, against the wall. "No harm in that at all."

* * *

Cragen and Freeman, a lower Sergeant in IAB, were interrogating Tucker in room one, and Tucker was not cooperating. "I warned you," Cragen said, a deadly, vile quality in his voice, "That if you tried anything I'd arrest you."

"I didn't try anything," Tucker said, grinning.

Cragen scoffed. "You told Langan, and we both know that he..."

"He's better for her!" Tucker yelled. "God, he is so much better for her. Olivia and Elliot do not belong together," he said, shaking his head.

"Why did you want them dead?" Freeman asked, yelling as he sneered at Tucker.

Tucker laughed. "I didn't, you boob. I just wanted them in trouble. I wanted Stabler to shoot the guy. Fatally. One more write up for use of excessive force resulting in death, and he would have..."

"Hold it," Cragen said, stunned. "Tucker, you had a man intentionally hold Olivia at gunpoint, knowing Elliot would kill him, just so you could fire Stabler?"

Tucker glared, a fire in his eyes, and put both hands on the table. "I had to get him away from her somehow. He has been nothing but trouble for her since the day they met Don. He's made her absolutely miserable! You can't tell me he didn't. He's a fucking time bomb, and he's gonna blow up at her one of these days, I know it. When it found out that they were fucking, it made my skin crawl. I didn't know that it was serious, I didn't know about the baby, or that they'd moved in together. I just knew I had to end it, so the plan was to fire him and keep them apart."

Freeman looked at Cragen, curiously, and asked, "What does Benson have to do with any of this? Why does he care who Benson dates?"

"Beats the hell out of me," Cragen said, folding his arms and glaring at Tucker. "All I know is, he bet me five hundred bucks it would never be Stabler," he said.

Freeman turned to Tucker and said, "Well? What, are you in love with her, or something?"

"That's just sick," Tucker said, making a face at Freeman.

Freeman raised an eyebrow. "Actually, Benson's fucking hot, so it's not sick, but if that's not it, then why would you.."

"Because," Tucker said, sighing, "I'm her brother."

* * *

Elliot and Olivia walked back into the squadroom, smirking and smoothing out their clothes. "Did we miss anything?" Olivia asked, smirking.

"Yeah," Munch said. "Tucker's in a shitload of trouble and he's your..."

"Ex-Sergeant," Cragen interrupted. He glared at Munch and shook his head slightly. "Freeman's heading up IAB now."

"Woah," Elliot said, annoyed. "We weren't gone that long, Cap. That was our case, we should have at least..."

Cragen cut him off. "Stabler, it's closed. You weren't needed."

"Can we at least read Tucker's statement?" Elliot asked, folding his arms.

"No," Cragen said. "You and Benson are done with this. Olivia, you have paperwork to do, and Elliot's gonna help you."

Elliot's eyes widened. "What?" he barked, fuming. "Cap, I have to..."

"Sit down, Stabler!" Cragen yelled. "Fin, get Tucker down to holding. Munch, watch it. You know what I'm talking about." He nodded at Freeman, who shook Elliot's hand and gave him a short, "Congratulations," as he walked out of the bullpen, then he walked into his office, slamming the door behind him.

Elliot, still pissed off and confused, stormed into Cragen's office without knocking and snapped, "What the hell was that, Cap?"

Cragen, looking down at the file in his hands, said, "Stabler, you have a pregnant girlfriend..."

"Fiancée," Elliot corrected, still gritting his teeth in anger.

"What?" Cragen said, his head rising to meet Elliot's furious glare.

Elliot took a step closer. "Last night, I asked her. She said yes. Why the hell were we kept out of our own investigation?"

Cragen felt his resolve breaking. "Elliot, please, I don't want to..."

"Just give me a reason, Don!" Elliot barked, the use of Cragen's first name telling Cragen that he knew it was personal. "Please, if this affects me or Liv, I have a right to know."

Cragen took a deep breath and let it out through his nose. He bit his lip nervously and handed the file in his hands to Elliot roughly. "Read it in here, do not give it to Olivia, and do not tell her about this. She doesn't need this shit right now."

Elliot took the file, looked down at it, and his eyes popped out of his skull. "You can't expect me to keep this from her, Cap."

"I can," Cragen said, "If I have to, I'll make it a direct order. She's already under a lot of stress, Elliot. She was held at gunpoint, then she passed out, found out she was pregnant, got engaged, and that was only in one night. She does not need to know that she's got a brother, and that it's Ed Tucker."

Elliot shook his head, ran his hand over his face and threw the file back on Cragen's desk. "Yes," Elliot said, turning to leave. "She does." He walked out of the office, heading over to his desk, and before he could say anything, Trevor Langan walked in with a horrified expression on his face.

"Is it true?" Trevor asked, looking from Elliot to Olivia. "Really, a baby?"

Olivia raised an eyebrow, sensing this man was somehow unstable, and asked, "How did you know, Trevor?" Her hand discreetly went to her hip as she held Trevor's gaze.

"Tucker. He called me this morning," Trevor said. "I thought I would be over you by the time this happened, Olivia. But, I guess I'm not. I'm sorry," he said. He made a sudden movement, aiming a gun at Elliot. "For everything," he added, cocking the trigger.

Elliot's eyes widened as a shot was fired.

Munch and Fin stopped breathing. Cragen bolted from his office. Elliot ran over to Olivia and put both hands on her gun, pushing it down until she dropped it onto her desk. "Liv, baby, Jesus," he said, pulling her into his arms. "You're fucking fast."

"At least I didn't pass out this time," she said, clutching onto him.

Munch ran over to Langan, looked down and said, "You're damn lucky she didn't want to kill you."

"I...I don't know what...I just..." Trevor stuttered, looking up. He got to his feet, clutching his bleeding hand, which he'd wrapped in his jacket. "Olivia, I'm...I don't know what happened."

"Damn, Baby-Girl," Fin said, realizing what had happened. "You shot the gun out of his hand!"

Olivia nodded. "I didn't want to ruin his life. Not when I know he's been drugged. Look at him," she said. "Something's wrong with him."

Munch looked into Trevor's eyes and nodded. "You're right, Benson. Come on, Langan," he said, pushing him into the hall. "To the medic we go."

"Fin," Cragen said, calmly, "Go with them."

"Yeah," Fin said, running after him.

Cragen stepped toward Olivia and Elliot, the file in his hands, and handed it to Olivia. "Before you hear it from Elliot, because you'll yell at him, read this. Just promise me you won't let this get to you, Olivia."

Olivia took the file out of his hands, as Elliot pulled her tighter. "Cap, Trevor just..."

"I know," Cragen said. "The reason he did it is in that file. This is why you two need to be partners. You're the only ones who can truly save each other, because you can't survive if the other isn't by your side, can you?"

Olivia and Elliot shook their heads in unison, smiling.

"Love. Best drug in the world," Cragen said, walking back into his office.

Elliot turned Olivia to face him and said, "Baby, when you read that, I'm gonna be right here, okay? You can yell, you can cry, you can hit me if you want, but please, don't let this break you."

"What the hell is it?" Olivia asked, looking down, getting nervous. She opened it and began reading. "Why would Tucker's statement make me...oh, my God!" She was silent as she read the remainder of his confession, then she closed the file, put it on her desk, and looked up at Elliot.

"Liv, baby," Elliot said, softly, "Are you okay?"

Olivia nodded. "It figures, I finally find out I have a blood relative and he's stupid, mildly psychotic and incredibly violent."

Elliot chuckled. "You're taking this rather well, honey," he said, brushing her hair back.

"Oh, I'm freaking out on the inside, El. But I'm trying to stay calm," Olivia said. "The doctor said I need to relax, so I'm trying to relax. I can't panic over this."

"I'm taking you home," Elliot said, looking at her with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. "You've had a pretty stressful day already, so I am taking you home and putting you to bed."

Olivia laughed, knowing what he meant, and watched as he walked to Cragen's office to tell him they were leaving. As he walked back toward her, her eyes lit up. She took his hand, and her other one went to her belly. She realized that her unborn child and pending nuptials, two things that she always broke out into cold sweats at the mere thought of, had made her more alert, more aware, and more protective. She didn't panic when she normally would have, she got tough and did what she had to do. She realized that getting married and having a baby were only scary when the man she was with wasn't Elliot. She walked out into the hall and stepped into the elevator and before he could say anything to her, she planted a bone-crushing kiss on his lips. "We're even," she said to him, smiling.

"What?" he chuckled. "What are you...oh, because I shot that guy yesterday?"

"No," she said, smirking. "Because you once told me that when we're together you never need to panic, because you know I'll always have your back," she told him. "We're even."

Elliot smiled at her, kissed her again as the doors slid open, and pulled her out of the elevator into the New York City afternoon. He smiled, thinking of all the ways he could satisfy his intense craving for her before the kids got home from school.

**A/N: Next: What was wrong with Trevor? Will Olivia want to meet her father, or talk to Tucker? And just how far along is Olivia? **


	19. Catching It

**A/N: What was wrong with Trevor? Olivia goes to the doctor, and gets a surprise. And Elliot needs an Olivia fix...badly...but why? **

**DISCLAIMER: Dick Wolf owns SVU and its characters. TStabler© owns the narrative, dialogue, and plot of this story.**

"How's life in the real world?" Olivia asked, watching Fin and Elliot walk back into the squadroom.

"Langan's head cleared up," Fin said. "Doesn't remember a damn thing, but told us who he was with right before he started to black out. We just paid him a little visit."

"Oh, well, good," Olivia said, smirking. She saw Elliot, red and pissed, and she asked, "You okay, El?"

"Don't talk to him, Baby-Girl," Fin said, plopping into his chair. "Dumbass punk got under his skin, now he's got his boxers in a knot."

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "What did he do?" she asked.

Her answer was the sound of Elliot's fist hitting a filing cabinet.

"Okay," Olivia said, getting out of her seat. "I have a doctor's appointment. Tell Superman over there I'll be back in..."

"No," Elliot said. "I'm coming with you."

"Awesome," Olivia said, sarcastically, "I get to be poked and prodded while holding hands with you in Hulk form," she quipped.

Elliot grunted. "Fin, I want that bastard in the hole when I get back. I'm not done with him," he barked.

"Aye, aye, Cap'n," Fin joked. He watched Olivia and Elliot leave, hoping he didn't tell her who their perp was while they were out.

* * *

"You gonna tell me why you've gone all He-Man?" Olivia asked as she climbed on the examining table.

Elliot grunted.

Olivia scoffed. "Or are you just gonna sit there and grunt the whole time we're here?"

Elliot grunted.

"Okay, then," she mumbled. She shook her head and smirked, knowing that his temper was one of things she loved, hated, and accepted. It's what made him who he was.

The doctor came in and smiled at Olivia. "Hello, sunshine," she said. "How are we doing today? Detective Stabler, nice to see you."

Elliot grunted.

Olivia chuckled at the bemused expression on the doctor's face and said, "Don't mind him. He has PMS."

The doctor laughed, Elliot grunted harder, and Olivia rolled her eyes. "So, let's talk about this baby, huh?" the doctor said with a smile. She took Olivia's pulse, blood pressure, and then had her lean back on the table.

"El," Olivia called, snapping Elliot out of his daze.

"Oh, God, baby," Elliot said, looking up. He rose to his feet and immediately walked over to her, taking her hand and brushing back her hair. He dropped a gentle kiss on her forehead and waited for the doctor to make her next move.

After turning on the ultrasound machine, the doctor squirted gel on Olivia's stomach. The cold shock prompted her to squeeze Elliot's hand, and he laughed, momentarily forgetting why he was so pissed off. He watched his child appear on the screen and his brow furrowed. "Uh," he mumbled. "Hey, Doc?"

"Yes, Detective Stabler?"

"Hey, when we're here on business, you call me Detective Stabler. When we're here to take care of my family, it's Elliot."

The doctor laughed. "Okay, then. Yes, Elliot?"

Elliot pointed to the monitor and said, "That doesn't look like a one month old..."

"Three," the doctor said, smiling. "Three months. And you have one healthy baby." The doctor saw their faces and said, "You two lead such busy lives, and as Olivia's doctor, I know that she's missed cycles due to stress, so she probably didn't think anything was off. I assure you, the baby is fine. Blood tests were all fine, and he or she, can't tell yet, has a good, strong heartbeat."

Olivia's eyes lit up. "So, nothing I did..."

"No, Olivia, you didn't drink, or smoke, and you got out of the field as soon as you did find out," the doctor said. "Everything is just perfect."

Looking at the little blinking dot, the baby's heart, on the monitor, Olivia gave Elliot's hand another squeeze as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Yeah," she said. "It is."

Elliot, teary-eyed himself, sniffled as he kissed her forehead. He looked down at her and asked, "It really is, isn't it?"

Elliot and Olivia left the hospital, drove back to the station, and walked back into the squadroom, laughing, but Elliot's laughter stopped when he saw the man in cuffs in Munch's hands. "Go home, Liv," he said to Olivia, not taking his eyes off of the perp.

Olivia raised her eyebrows. "What? El, I can't just..."

"Benson," Cragen spat. "Go home, now. That's an order."

Olivia got defensive, and turned on her captain. "Look, just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't do my job! I can interrogate..."

"Go!" Cragen yelled.

Elliot looked at her, pleadingly. "Baby," he whispered, "Just go home, please. I'll talk to you about all this later, baby, but you can not be here. Not right now."

Olivia licked her lips in annoyance, glaring at him, as she said, "Fine. Bye." She left without even giving him a kiss.

Elliot almost ran after her, but he figured talking to the son-of-a-bitch who raped her mother was more important. He yanked the bastard out of Munch's hands and pushed him into the interrogation room, preparing for the most violent night of his life.

It didn't end when he left work. He walked through the door, slamming it behind him, startling Olivia.

"Jesus Christ, Elliot!" she gaped, trying to restart her heart.

"Don't," he warned.

"Don't what?" she asked, confused. "I wasn't gonna do..."

"Liv, really, don't," he spat. His fists were still clenched and his jaw was tight.

Olivia raised an eyebrow and shook her head as she tried to brush past him to get up the stairs, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "El! What the hell?" she asked, getting pissed off.

Elliot said nothing, he just stared into her shocked eyes, smirked, and crashed his lips into hers. His hands moved down to her ass, cupping and squeezing, and he lifted her, forcing her legs around his waist. He still said nothing as he turned them around and walked them into the wall, his lips attacking hers. Silently, with only the grunting from him and the moaning from her, he fumbled up the stairs with her still tightly wrapped around him. He pushed open their bedroom door, and, still absolutely voiceless, he set her down on the bed and climbed over her, refusing to break their kiss. He only grunted and groaned into her mouth as he yanked her pants down, thankful that Olivia cooperated and kicked them off. He didn't even bother removing her panties, he ripped them clean off of her, causing her to elicit a tiny squeal. "Sorry," he muttered against her lips, his first word since he kissed her, and he trickled his right hand up her leg, skirting in between and running two of his fingers up her folds.

There was nothing easy or gentle about what was about to happen, and Olivia knew that, still the rough intrusion surprised her and she yelped into his mouth. "Fuck, Elliot," she moaned, once his fingers found their rhythm. "Baby, what has gotten into you?" she asked, gasping as her hips bucked against his hand.

"Shh," Elliot said to Olivia, thumbing her clit and kissing her viciously.

"Holy shit, El," Olivia cried, squeezing her eyes shut.

Elliot chuckled, evilly. "Shh," he repeated, dropping his lips to hers again, figuring the best way to silence her was to kiss her. He sped up his movement, his fingers moving faster and harder, his thumb pressing against her nub harder, as his other hand assisted the removal of his own pants. He felt her clenching around his fingers, he smirked against her lips, and he bit her bottom one as he grunted, finally kicking his pants and boxers off. He pulled back from the kiss just in time to watch her face contort as she came, and he chuckled again. He let her calm down, only for a moment, then licked his fingers clean with a satisfied moan. He positioned himself in front of her, and looked down, into her eyes, and said, "Shhh," with a wicked smirk.

Olivia's eyes widened as Elliot pushed into her, not roughly, but fast. She pressed her lips together and arched her back. "Elliot, baby," she moaned, digging her nails into his back as he started thrusting, slow, but hard.

"God, baby, I love you," Elliot whispered to her, bending down to kiss her. He moved slowly, hard and deep, until she begged him to go faster. "Oh, shit, baby," he grunted, picking up speed. They were quiet, breathy, murmuring sweet "I love you"s with an occasional curse, and Olivia was on the brink again in no time. It was clear, though, that Elliot was nowhere near done. He felt her clenching and seethed as he continued to drive through it, crashing his lips into hers. He snaked a hand between them to tease her swollen clit and she came hard around him, moaning almost in a panic when he still didn't stop thrusting. Finally, just as she was rolling into a third blissful orgasm, he jumped off the cliff with her, shooting into her, still thrusting, still kissing. He rested his forehead against hers once he stopped moving, panting, and rolled them over.

"What the fuck was that?" Olivia asked, breathing heavily as she lay limply over him.

"That, Liv, was hot, passionate, spontaneous, emotional, good-old-fashioned sex," he answered, still struggling to breathe, caressing her. He was still inside of her, and he twitched, making them both moan. "I love making love to you, baby," he panted.

Olivia shuddered, an aftershock, and asked, "You wanna tell me where all of that energy came from?"

"Promise you won't get pissed at me?" Elliot asked, lifting his head to kiss the top of hers. He brushed her sweaty, damp hair off of her head.

"I promise," she sighed, finally regulating her breathing.

Elliot blinked, holding her in his arms, and said, "We got him, Liv. We got him and I did nothing but yell, and when he started talking, baby, I wrapped my hand around his throat and I didn't let go. Liv, baby, I was gonna kill him. Cragen, Munch and Fin had to pull me off him."

"Who?" Olivia asked, picking her head up and looking down at him.

"Your father," Elliot said, looking deeply into her eyes.

Olivia gasped, she felt her nose burn, but she refused to cry. "Did he know? About me?"

Elliot nodded, still brushing her hair back gently. "Yeah, baby. He did. He did, and he did nothing, and you were working with his fucking son, Liv! He...I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He brushed his nose against hers, and was a bit startled when she kissed him, deeply.

"I'm not," Olivia said, looking down at him. "I did just fine without him," she said with a nod, nestling back into his embrace.

Elliot sighed, kissing the top of her head again, and closed his eyes. He knew she was keeping something bottled up, and he knew he needed to be there for her when she let it all out.

**A/N: next: Does Olivia have any hidden feelings, or is she really okay? The family talks baby names, and Trevor apologizes! **


	20. Meeting It

**A/N: Baby names, bottled up feelings, and the threat of going through withdrawal. **

**DISCLAIMER: Dick Wolf owns SVU and its characters. TStabler© owns the narrative, dialogue, and plot of this story.**

"We're asking you guys for baby names," Eliot said, running his hand down his face, "Not names of bands, or ice cream flavors."

"I'm not naming my kid Mocha, Katie," Olivia said, chuckling.

Elliot nodded. "And no child of mine with ever be called Daughtry Stabler, Dickie."

"What about Anthony, or Pierre? Go international," Maureen said, laughing.

Olivia rolled her eyes, leaning her head on Elliot's shoulder. "Pierre Stabler? Mo, really?"

"Kidding, I'm kidding," Maureen said. "How about, uh, colors? Or seasons? Winter White Stabler for a girl?"

Elliot looked at Olivia and said, "We aren't even considering that, are we?"

"Absolutely not," Olivia said, kissing him. "Try again, guys."

Dickie shrugged and said, "Well, why don't we use a family name? Joseph, like grandpa. Or Allison like Aunt Allie?"

"That could work," Lizzie said, smiling. "What was your father's name, Mom?"

Olivia stopped breathing. She looked at Elliot, suddenly feeling sick. "I'll be right back," she spat, quickly, as she got up from the kitchen table and ran into the bathroom.

Elliot gave a sad look to his kids, then ran in after her. "Liv! Baby?"

"I'm fine," she said, shaking her head, taking a deep breath. "False alarm," she added, turning to face him.

"No, honey," Elliot said, pulling her into his arms. "You need to tell me the truth about what's going on with you. You have to deal with this father thing," he told her, stroking her hair back. "You've been waiting for this moment forever, and you can't tell me you're just suddenly over it. It's killing you, Liv, and I'm not gonna be upset if you want to have it out with this guy! I told you I would go with you."

"El," Olivia said, looking up at him, "I only wanted to know where I came from, who he was, because I didn't have anything, or anyone. I was completely alone and I wanted the connection. I have you, now, El. I have a family. I'm having a baby. _Your_ baby. That means everything to me, baby. He doesn't matter anymore."

"Right," Elliot scoffed. "You're telling me, and you expect me to believe, that the man you've been dying to meet, to yell at, to kill, whatever, just doesn't matter anymore because you've got a life?"

"See? You got it," Olivia said, kissing him. She walked out of the bathroom, leaving Elliot concerned and confused.

* * *

"Okay," Cragen said, storming out of his office and over to Olivia and Elliot, "You're not gonna like this, but you've gotta go to Washington. Tonight."

Elliot looked at his captain, furrowing his brow. "Cap, Liv shouldn't really be fly..."

"I wasn't talking to Olivia," Cragen interrupted. "Just you, Stabler. They need you down there by seven, since the Connelly case has gone federal. They're closing it with you."

Elliot narrowed his eyes and cleared his throat. "Cap, send Fin or..."

"No," Cragen said, cutting him off again. "The feds requested the original leads on the case, that's you and Benson, but she's out of commission. Go home, pack, and get down there. Don't come back until it's over." He walked away, ignoring the angry, hurt looks on his best detectives faces.

Olivia looked at Elliot and sighed. "You know, if we'd been careful, I could go with you." She shook her head and said, "I could do my fucking job and not have to..."

"Liv!" Elliot yelled. He lowered his voice and leaned over his desk. "Are you telling me you're regretting this baby?" he asked, sounding hurt and surprised.

"I'm regretting a couple of things right now, El," Olivia said with a sigh, rubbing her forehead. She got up and walked out, unaware that Elliot was following her. He tailed her into the bathroom and cut her off, stopping her from going into the stall.

"What the hell did that mean?" Elliot barked, panicking. "You regret us? Is that what you're saying? You regret even being with me, now, too?"

"No!" Olivia said, wide-eyed. She shook her head and looked into his eyes. "Never, El." She sighed, then said. "I don't regret the baby either, El. I'm just so aggravated that Cragen won't let me do my job. I see no reason..."

"Stress, Liv. You can't get stressed out, baby." Elliot pulled her closer and kissed her, holding her tight. "But you are, aren't you? That's what this is all about, huh? What's wrong, Liv?"

Olivia shook her head, nuzzling into his chest. "I've been trying to convince myself that I don't care that _he's_ finally in custody, and he's _there_, and I can go see him, and talk to him, but it's not working, El. I _do_ care and it's killing me." She squeezed him tighter, lifted her head and looked into his eyes. "I don't want to care about him, El. I don't want this to bother me, I don't want it to matter."

"Liv," Elliot said, pushing her back to look at her, "He's a part of you, baby. One that's been missing for years. You have every right to want to meet him." He kissed her forehead then looked at her again. "You've been dying to, your whole life, and now that he's here, you have every fucking right to do it, baby. Before I go, do you want me to take you to him?"

Olivia bit her bottom lip, thinking about it. And then she nodded.

* * *

It was the biggest mistake of her life. He laughed at her, they yelled at each other, and she went Benson on him, scaring him half out of his mind until Elliot held her back. She knew, at least, who he was, what he looked like, and why he had done what he did. "At least now I know where I get my fucking attitude from," she mumbled as they walked back to the one-six. "And I know why my mother hated me so much! He's insufferable!"

"Liv," Elliot said, holding her hand, "You're nothing like him. You know that, don't you? You're nothing like your mother, either, just so we're clear."

"I know," Olivia said, nodding. "I just...I know." She took a deep breath and gave his hand a squeeze. "Thank you for taking me down there. You didn't have to."

"Yes, I did," Elliot replied, pulling her closer and wrapping his arm around her. "You know you wouldn't have done it without me there, and I'm glad I was there to watch the fireworks. You told him everything you've wanted to tell him your whole life, and you finally got the answers you needed, even though you didn't really like them, right?"

Olivia gave him a small smile, nodded, and said, "Yeah, you're right."

"Baby," Elliot said, smiling at her, "You're okay now, right? You good?"

"What? Yeah," she said, sighing. "Why?"

Elliot pulled her into the nearest building, a café, and yanked her toward the bathroom. "I'm leaving soon, baby," he told her, shoving her through the door and locking it behind him. "For God knows how long," he muttered, crashing his lips into hers and backing her up against the wall. "I gotta tell ya, Liv, watching you get angry, seeing you yell and hit him like that, made me harder than a fucking baseball bat." He tugged at her pants as he slanted his lips over hers again, and his free hand worked his own slacks down and over his erection.

Olivia watched, gasping, as he stroked himself with a smirk on his face and guided into her. "God, El," she hissed.

He grunted as she moaned and he moved deeper and faster, up against the wall of a café they'd never even been in before, simply because he needed to have her then and there. "Shit," he groaned, hitting into her, "Last time we only went without touching each other for three days, and I almost died. Now, we won't even see each other, baby. I'm not sure I can handle it."

Olivia clutched him tighter, pulling him toward her. She kissed him as she moaned his name, over and over again, and tried to forget what he just said. She didn't think she could handle it either. They would find out though. They didn't have a choice.

**A/N: So how bad does their withdrawal get? How long is he gone for and what happens while he's away? A very interesting phone call keeps their addiction in check, next! Along with Olivia spending quality time with the kids! If you want it, that is...**


	21. Handling It

**A/N: A dream, a phone call, and a day out with the kids, running into an old friend. Not really.**

**DISCLAIMER: Dick Wolf owns SVU and characters, but he certainly didn't create 'em like this. TStabler© did. Story and contents belong to her. Thanks.**

_"I've waited thirty-two years to meet you," Olivia said, "But now that I'm here, all of the things I wanted to say, and ask, they don't matter. Just, tell me why."_

_"Why what?" the smug asshole looking at her, with her eyes, asked._

_"Why did you rape her, that night? Why didn't you do anything when you found out about me?" Olivia asked. "Just…why?"_

_The prick chuckled. "I wanted to fuck her, she said no, I did it anyway. It was a fucking party, Olivia. I wanted to party. I followed her home and got what I wanted. I left her something to remember me by," he said, chuckling. "You."_

_Olivia gasped. "You wanted her to…"_

_"Yeah," the psycho told her. "I wanted her to have my baby. I knew you'd be beautiful, but damn, if you weren't my daughter…"_

_"Hey!" Elliot spat, slamming his hands down on the table. "Cut it the fuck out."_

_"I don't see you complaining about the way she looks, Stabler," the man said, smirking. "Tell me. Does she scream? Her mother screamed. I made sure she fucking screamed."_

_That was it. Olivia lost it. She leaped over the table and landed two solid punches to his face. A right hook and a left jab. All those months in the gym breaking punching bags, pretending they were Elliot, paid off. She heard cracking, she saw blood, she kept hitting. _

_"Liv!" Elliot yelled, wrapping his arms around her. "Liv, come on. Stop!" he cried, pulling her off of the man who was her biological father. He ripped her back into his arms, and they both peered down at the asshole, bruised and bleeding, but laughing. _

_Laughing._

_"Yeah," he said. "Your bitch of a mother fought back, too. You're a bit stronger than her, though. I would have loved it if she fought like you."_

Olivia woke with a start, turning her head to the blaring sound of her phone ringing. She stared at it for a moment, listening to the sweet melody of, 'Taking Chances' play. "Elliot," she whispered with a smile. She reached for her cell, missing him terribly. He'd only been gone two days, and she'd had nothing but nightmares and destructive thoughts without him. "Hey, baby," she said, into the phone. "Yeah, you did. But I'm glad you did. I miss you, too. Uh, what? You haven't seen me in two days and you ask me that? Pajamas, El, it's three in the morning. Are you…the blue ones with the pink stars on them that Maureen got me for my birthday. Do what with them?"

"You heard me," Elliot said, smirking. He leaned back in his hotel bed, imagining the look on Olivia's face. "Slowly. Like I would. Yes, we're really doing this, now take them off. So put it on speaker, baby. And take a picture, I'm not paying an extra ten bucks a month for unlimited picture messaging so Lizzie can send her friends pictures of kittens." He chuckled when he heard Olivia roll her eyes. "Yes, I'm serious." His eyes widened as he heard what she told him to do. "Well, you're a little late, baby. I was naked when I dialed your number," he laughed. "But, uh, the minute I get home I will certainly do that for you."

"Good," Olivia said, tossing her tank top over her head. "I've already got a song picked out. Okay, pajamas off. Now what? Excuse me? You kiss your mother with that mouth?" she teased with a smirk. "You know, you're the only one who could ever…technically, yes, but…oh, God," she moaned, her eyes fluttering shut. "El, please, catch this son of a bitch so you can fly back here and do it instead of talk about it." She leaned back on the bed, skimming her hand up over her nipple, the way Elliot had just asked her to, squeezing lightly. "Oh, El," she groaned.

"Mmm, Liv, baby," Elliot moaned to her, his own hand getting lost in his hair, scratching hard at his scalp, the way Olivia had just told him she would be doing if she were with him. "Baby, what else would you do to me?" he asked, "Because I'd certainly be unable to control myself if I was with you, I'd kiss and lick every inch of that perfect body, making my way to that juicy, warm, wet…"

"Oh, Jesus, Elliot," Olivia cried, sliding her hand down her body and running her fingers up her slit. "So wet, baby. Are you? Tell me. Yeah, baby, I am. I want to suck you, El. Run my tongue up and down, slowly, then take you into mouth, down my throat, swallow you whole, I want to watch you as you watch me. I love the way your eyes stay locked on mine, the way they, mmm, God, El, the way they glaze over with lust, and love, and need, and the look in your eyes right when you're about to…"

"Come on, baby," Elliot groaned. "Harder. I want to hear you, Liv. God, I want to be there, so badly, pumping in and out of you, fast, deep, hard, baby. Yeah, like that. God, make that noise again!" He tightened his grip on himself and stroked faster, tugged harder, seeming to race her to the finish line. "Oh, fuck, baby," he grunted. "God, I wanna hold you, make you scream. Rub that clit for me baby, scream for me, Liv. That's it, God, just like that, baby."

"Holy Mother of god, El," Olivia gasped, rubbing herself the way her fiancée was telling her to, "Are you stroking for me, baby? Faster, El. Oh, God, baby, I love it when you talk dirty," she moaned, hearing him say something particularly vulgar. "Harder, El. Go, baby!" She heard him grunt and she felt herself clenching around her own fingers, and she knew he'd be getting his wish in a moment.

"Fuck, Liv," he grunted, jerking and convulsing as he heard her scream his name. Not loud enough to wake the kids, but loud enough to be considered violent. Since they were on the phone it was right in his ear, the way he liked it. He spurted into the towel, grunting Olivia's name and a few choice curse words, as they both breathed heavily into the phone. "God damn," he panted.

Olivia laughed, disbelieving. "Oh, my God, El," she whispered to him. "Did we really just do that?"

"Yeah," Elliot chuckled to her. "I needed you, baby. You should probably be expecting another one of these phone calls tomorrow night. And, uh, every night until I come home."

Olivia laughed, still trying to catch her breath. "It's not the same, but it was amazing," she told him with a sigh.

"Just something to tide us over until we're back in each other's arms," Elliot said to her, a sadness in his voice. "I miss you, baby. I love you."

"I love you, too, El. Come home, soon," Olivia pleaded.

"Sooner than you think, Liv," Elliot said. "Goodnight, baby."

Olivia sighed again, not wanting to hang up. "Goodnight." And as fast as he'd come, he was gone.

* * *

"Can we get pizza?" Dickie asked, holding the oven-makeable pie up.

"Your father yells at me every time I order it, and you want me to buy it? Actually keep it in the house?" Olivia asked, raising an eyebrow. She sighed at the thought of Elliot. He'd been gone almost a month, and while the phone-sex was amazing, there was only so much her fingers could do. Though, she was getting quite good at cumming at just the sound of Elliot's voice. She missed holding him, she missed his temper, she missed his smell, she missed him so fucking much. She had to put a hold on all of the wedding plans, and now she was too big for the dress she'd bought. She didn't mind, she loved being pregnant, she loved carrying Elliot's child, and she loved making love to him in order to get said child. She couldn't wait to do that again. She smirked, lost in her thoughts, when she shook her head and looked back at Dickie. "No," she said, suddenly back in the present.

Dickie gave her the Stabler puppy eyes. The ones that she could never refuse. "You could always tell Dad you made it."

"Yeah, he'd believe that," Olivia scoffed. "For a fourteen year old son of, well, two cops, you lack common sense."

Dickie shrugged. "It's pepperoni, Ma," he said, trying one last time.

"Put it in the cart," Olivia said, sighing.

"Love you, Mom," Dickie chuckled.

"Love you, too, son," Olivia laughed back.

Kathleen ran over, holding two boxes of cereal. "Okay, Mom. Look, one of these is all whole-grain-heart-healthy-keep-Dad-alive-type food, and this one he's actually gonna eat. What do we do?"

Olivia looked at her. "Buy 'em both, eat the sugary stuff before he comes home, put the healthy stuff in the sugary stuff's box. We wake up before the sun comes up, he'll be too tired to taste it."

"You are such a Stabler," Lizzie said, proudly. "Katie, our little girl is growing up."

"Indeed, Lizzie," Kathleen said, pretending to wipe away a tear.

"Thanks, I think," Olivia said, laughing as she tossed the cereal into the basket. "When is Maureen coming home again?"

Lizzie thought for a second and said, "Two weeks. Then she's back for the whole flipping summer. Joy."

"Hey," Dickie said. "Think about how I feel. If this kid isn't a boy, I'm gonna be the only Y-chromosome swimming in a sea of estrogen! Do you know what that's like? Especially, when all of my friends only hang out with me because my sisters and soon-to-be-Stepmom are hot?" Dickie shuddered and made a funny noise. "Please, Mom, give me a baby brother, before I join the Military just to prove my manhood!"

"Your father was a Marine, Dickie," Olivia said, smirking, "And he's damn proud of it."

"Dad also has a brother," Dickie reminded her.

"He hates his brother," Olivia laughed and pushed the cart further down the aisle, but stopped when she noticed someone in front of her. Someone she really didn't want to see, but who'd seen her. She smiled, slightly, and tried to push on, but he called her.

"Olivia! Wait," he yelled. He walked over to her and said, "Thank you for, uh, not shooting me anywhere important. And thank you for realizing that I wasn't myself. You know who was behind it all, now, don't you?"

"Yeah, Trevor," Olivia said, nodding. "I do."

Trevor heaved a hefty sigh. "Have you talked to him?"

"Yeah," Olivia said, biting her lip. "I wish I hadn't."

"Well, he's finally going to pay for what he did, Olivia," Trevor said, resting his hand on her shoulder. "Everything he did. He'll never know what he gave up by ignoring you all these years. If he was sane, he'd be so proud of you."

Olivia dropped her gaze to the floor and smiled. "Thanks, Langan."

"If it means anything to you," Trevor said, furrowing his brow, "Cragen's proud of you. And Elliot. They're both tremendously proud of everything you had to face, and how you got through it all. Me, too." He paused, gauging her reaction. "I'm proud of you. I wish things could have been different between us, and a part of me will always love you as more, but you're a friend, Benson. I consider you one, anyway, and I'm proud of you for not killing the motherfucker. It took a lot of self control."

Olivia laughed, the first real laugh she'd had since Elliot left, and she shook her head at him. "Wow, thanks. I, uh, almost did, ya know. Elliot had to pull me off of him."

"He's a better man than I," Trevor said. "I would have let you do it. See, that, I think, is why you chose him. He'd never let you destroy yourself like that. Just like you'd never let him do it. You didn't let me do it, either, Olivia. And I will be eternally grateful." He looked around at the bemused faces of the kids and chuckled. "Congratulations on the baby, the engagement, invite me to the wedding, I'll see you in court, and there's someone waving obnoxiously at you from the storefront window." He nodded at Olivia, who smiled and nodded back, then walked back down the aisle.

Olivia, slightly confused by the outpouring of sincerity from him, turned to face the front of the store, as did all of the kids. Her eyes widened, her face lit up, and she left the cart right where it was as she ran, heading straight for the sliding exit doors. She was faster than the three kids, so she got to him first, and he laughed as he lifted her into his arms and spun her around and held her tight.

"You're home," Olivia whispered, burying her head in the crook of his neck, nuzzling.

"I'm home," Elliot said, pulling back from their tight embrace just a bit so he could look at her. "God, you are a sight for sore eyes," he told her, kissing her passionately, ignoring the groans and giggles from his kids. "And hands," he whispered to her, chuckling as he kissed her again.

Olivia laughed into their kiss and that's when they both broke apart, abruptly, they stared, wide-eyed at each other, then simultaneously looked down.

"Has that ever happened before?" Elliot asked, stunned. the baby kicked. He was holding her tight enough that he'd felt it.

"No," Olivia said, a tear rolling down her cheek. "I think he, or she, was waiting for Daddy."

Elliot, tearing up himself, put both his hands over the barely five-month-swell of her belly, and sniffled. "Thank you," he whispered. "I'm here, kid. I'm never leaving you guys again." He looked up, then, and pulled his other three kids into his arms, holding them all tightly. "I told Cragen the second I got back, that there was no way I was leaving my family again, for anything. If I go anywhere, you guys have to come. That goes double if it's a case Liv and I have to work on together."

"Oh, El," Olivia gasped, "Honey, you didn't have to…"

"Yeah, I did, baby," Elliot said, turning back to her. "I went crazy without you. I was completely unbearable, they almost sent me home, but couldn't, because I was the only one Connelly would talk to. I'm addicted to you, baby. Being with you, and being a father to my kids, and this little guy, or girl, that's the most important job I have. He understands that." He took Olivia's hand, then jerked his head beckoning his kids to follow them. "God, I'm glad I made it back before you could do something stupid, like put the shit cereal in the good box, or buy a pizza."

Olivia looked at Dickie, then at Kathleen, watching them run toward the cart. "El," she said, "What makes you think we'd do something like that?"

"Liv," Elliot said, chuckling, "Any good man knows his family, his wife and kids, better than he knows himself."

"Wife?" Olivia asked, cocking an eyebrow. "We didn't finish planning…"

"We will," Elliot interrupted. "But, until then, how about we go pay Liz a little visit?"

**A/N: Aw, Donnelly's gonna marry them? Who are their witnesses gonna be? And is the baby a boy or a girl?**


	22. Solidifying It

**A/N: At the courthouse, things take a very surprising turn, and they don't have the small, quiet wedding they imagined.**

**DISCLAIMER: Dick Wolf owns SVU and characters, but he certainly didn't create 'em like this. TStabler© did. Story and contents belong to her. Thanks.**

"You guys," Elliot said, turning to his children, "I think Donnelly is only gonna let two of you in there."

"But, Dad," Maureen protested, "I'm missing the end of year gala for this! She'd better let all of us in there! You're our parents!"

"We'll all go in, anyway," Kathleen said, smoothing out her skirt. "We're Stablers, and we're all part Benson now. Rules were made to be broken!"

Elliot's eyes widened. "Hey!" he yelled. "No! No, they weren't! But, uh, in this case, maybe she could just bend them a little."

Olivia looked up and gasped. "Um, El?" she queried, pointing. "I think we're gonna have to bend them a lot."

Elliot turned and saw Cragen, Munch, Fin, Alex and Casey coming through the courthouse doors. "What the hell are they all doing here?"

"They're here for you," Donnelly said, coming out of her office. "Seems they all want to witness the union of Benson and Stabler. It's turning into quite an event, huh?"

Elliot sighed. "How the hell are we supposed to pick two...I mean, Cragen should be here, but then...shit."

Olivia chuckled, rubbing her belly, and looked back at Elliot. "Well," she said, "At this point I think they should all draw straws."

"Or we could do this in a courtroom and let them all stay," Donnelly said, smirking. "I said you needed two witnesses, Stabler. I never said you _only_ needed two. This is your family, they should all be here for this."

Elliot smirked. "You told Cragen, didn't you?"

Donnelly shrugged. "The news of your nuptials may have slipped out during dinner last night."

"And when Munch and Fin asked where you were this morning," Cragen said, "I couldn't lie. Especially since I was on my way down here to see this. You really think we would miss..."

"No," Olivia interrupted with a soft smile on her face. "I know you wouldn't. But guys, we're just signing a piece of paper. It's not gonna be anything worth watching. This isn't really our.."

Casey cut her off and said, "Olivia, just go into the courtroom and shut up. You're getting married and we all wanted to be here for it."

Olivia sighed and smirked at her friend, took Elliot's hand, and walked into the courtroom that Casey had indicated.

"Holy shit," Elliot said, entering the room. Everyone they would have invited to the wedding was sitting in the benches. His mother was in the front row, beaming. Friends and family were chatting idly, waiting for something to happen. There were flowers decorating the room, and where the court reporter would be, there was an organist. Elliot stuttered, "What the...how did..."

Cragen laughed as he interjected. "Just because _you_ didn't finish planning it, it doesn't mean _we_ didn't."

Casey handed Olivia a white garment bag and said, "Let's get you changed, Olivia. Or, should I say, Misses Stabler."

Olivia looked at her, smiled sadly, and said, "This isn't going to fit." She rubbed her belly and said, "This kid's older than we thought."

"It's not the one you bought, Olivia," Alex said, smirking. "Girls," she said turning to the three Stabler daughters, "Your dresses are in Donnelly's chambers, where she's letting us all change. The guys are using the bathroom, and look," she said, pointing. "We even got you a priest, Elliot."

Elliot looked over at the man, who seemed annoyed that they weren't in a church but he smiled back at Elliot anyway. He turned back to his friends and said, "This is...I don't know what to say! I mean, we're not ready for this. I just wanted to sign the..."

Fin slapped his shoulder and chuckled. "Is that really what you wanted?" he asked. "You know damn well you wanted to see her in a dress, with your kids, and the vows and the rings. Come on, man. Let's get you married."

Elliot kissed Olivia quickly as he was ushered away with Dickie close behind him.

* * *

"This is so damn nerve wracking," Elliot said to Fin, standing in front of the witness stand, waiting. "What if she's having second thoughts? What if she's running away right now? This is why I just wanted..."

"Dad," Dickie interrupted. "Look at Mom!"

Elliot forgot his nerves, his fear, and his own name when he saw Olivia coming down the courtroom aisle, arm-in-arm with Cragen. "Oh, my God," he whispered, unaware that tears were rolling down his face. "She's so beautiful," he said to himself.

"Yeah, she is," Dickie replied, hearing him.

Cragen gave Elliot Olivia's hand, and Elliot looked her in the eyes, and the smile she gave him stopped the world. "Hi," he whispered to her.

"Hi," Olivia whispered back. She squeezed his hand and chuckled. "I'm sorry, baby, I'm a bit unprepared for this," she said, choking back a sob.

"What, you think I had time to practice or something?" Elliot laughed back. They shared a knowing, loving glance as he pulled her closer. "Liv, darling. You look...wow," he said to her.

"Thank you," Olivia said, blushing slightly. "You look very 'wow' yourself."

"If the couple would stop talking," the priest said with a smirk, "We'll begin."

Olivia and Elliot shot each other a look and then turned, apologetically, to the priest. "Sorry, Father," Elliot chuckled. "Go right ahead."

The priest rolled his eyes, and addressed the congregation, but Olivia and Elliot were oblivious. They couldn't take their eyes off of each other, and the way their hands were touching, holding, caressing, was enough to show that they weren't really there. They were lost, in each other, and neither one ever wanted to find their way back.

They must have really been thinking some intense things, because Dickie had to hit his father, very hard, in the back. "Say you do!" the young Stabler whispered harshly.

"You do," Elliot said, still looking deeply into Olivia's eyes.

"Dad!" Dickie chided.

Elliot's eyes widened as he realized what he'd done. "Oh! I mean,_ I _do. I absolutely do."

The priest, and everyone else, chuckled, as he turned. "And do you, Olivia, take this man, to love and to cherish, to honor and obey, for richer and poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

Olivia gave Elliot's hand another squeeze as she said, "I _so_ do." A tear slid down her cheek and Elliot reached up, wiped it away with his thumb, and leaned in to kiss her.

"Um," the priest said, stopping them, "If you please? I didn't pronounce you man and wife yet. The rings?"

Dickie, rolling his eyes at his father's nervous and silly behavior, handed his father Olivia's ring, and Lizzie handed Olivia her father's ring.

"Olivia, place the ring on Elliot's finger and repeat after me," the priest said, smiling. "With this ring, I thee wed."

Olivia slid Elliot's ring onto his left ring finger as she repeated, the slightest crack in her voice, "With this ring, I thee wed."

The Father nodded and turned to Elliot. "Elliot, my son, please palce the ring on Olivia's finger and..."

"I got this," Elliot said, interrupting and slipping Olivia's ring onto her left ring finger. He looked across at her and smiled as he said "With this ring, I thee wed."

"Now," the priest said, "If there is anyone here who sees reason that these two should not be wed in holy matrimony, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

Elliot and Olivia both snapped their heads toward the crowd of watchers, giving them their best perp-hurting glares. Anyone who had wanted to say anything certainlt would think twice about it. There was silence, except for the knowing chuckle of Munch. Olivia and Elliot sighed in relief and looked at each other again.

"Well, then," the priest cheerfully said, "By the power vested in me by God and the Church of the Holy Cross of New York City, I now pronounce you husband and wife." He waited, watching as Elliot and Olivia remained perfectly still. "Go ahead, Elliot, you may kiss the bride."

Elliot let out a sigh of intense relief, pulled Olivia toward him, and heard a round of thunderous applause and loud cheering as his lips touched hers. The kiss was deep, passionate, emotional, and longer than either had planned. Elliot pulled away, slowly, and looked into Olivia's eyes. "Hi, Misses Stabler," he whispered to her with a sniffle. He was crying.

"Hi, El," Olivia whispered, nuzzling him. "We really just got married. Really married."

Elliot chuckled and kissed her again. "Yeah, we did. Thanks to our crazy friends."

Fin leaned over and whispered, with a chuckle as he sniffed, crying slightly, "Wasn't that better than just signing a piece of paper?"

Olivia nodded and kissed Elliot again as he led her out of the courtroom. They were followed by the kids, Cragen, Donnelly, Alex, Munch, Fin, and Casey, all decked out in matching pale-yellow dresses, and black suits with pale-yellow ties.

Once outside, the guests ran passed the happy couple, down to the bottom of the courthouse steps. "Throw the bouquet," ALex whispered to Olivia, handing her bunch of freshly cut yellow roses back to her.

Olivia laughed, aimed, and hurled the flowers as hard as she could, watching them land in Judge Donnelly's open arms.

Cragen shot Olivia a glare, then shook his head and laughed.

Elliot swooped Olivia up into his arms, kissed her with everything he had, and let his tears fall, mixing easily with Olivia's, and as if it knew, the baby kicked, giving them both a bit of love.

If they were addicted to each other before, now that the were married, legally and permanently bound to one another for the rest of their lives, it was only going to get worse.

**A/N: Short, sweet, to the point, and leaving you ready for the wedding noght? Hopefully? Review!**


	23. Worsening It

**A/N: Wedding night, alone, away from the kids and prying eyes, brings out the true nature of their addiction. **

**DISCLAIMER: Dick Wolf owns SVU and characters, but he certainly didn't create 'em like this. TStabler© did. Story and contents belong to her. Thanks.**

Olivia was silent, quiet, staring out the window of the towncar as she and Elliot were driven to the hotel room, paid for, for the night, by Munch and Fin.

"You okay, Liv?" Elliot asked, nervous and concerned, looking at her warily.

Olivia nodded, turning to face him. "I'm perfect," she whispered.

Elliot could see there were tears in her eyes, and he knew the look on her face meant she was holding something back. "Don't lie to me. What, Liv?" Elliot asked, caressing her cheek. "What is it?"

Olivia sighed and shook her head. "We just got married," Olivia said, still in shock. "I'm married to you, your kids call me 'Mom,' El. I remember a time where you teased me relentlessly because I couldn't keep plants alive in my apartment, and now I'm pregnant, with your child. This just doesn't seem real," she admitted, as slow tears drifted down the road to her cheeks. "It's so hard to believe that, a year ago, I was silently praying that Kathy would choke on a peanut, that's how much I hated her, and wishing that I could have just one night with you."

"Liv," Elliot whispered, leaning toward her, "One night would never have been enough. You know it, and I know it." He kissed her softly and whispered, "Believe it, baby. It all really happened, I'm right here, with you. We're married, you're having my baby, and I know neither one of us has ever been happier than we are right now."

Olivia pulled him toward her by his tie, planting a hard kiss on his lips. They felt themselves jerk forward as the car came to a stop, and the driver turned to them, clearing his throat. "Uh, Mister and Misses Stabler, Detectives, we're here."

"Misses Stabler," Olivia whispered, her eyes glinting, as she pulled away from Elliot.

"That's you, baby," Elliot chuckled. "Forever," he added, giving her another kiss before climbing out of the car.

* * *

They pushed open the door to their room and Olivia gasped. "Wow," she said with a sigh. "Munch and Fin did this?"

"I'm pretty sure they had help," Elliot laughed, picking up the card from the fruit basket. "Look. This is from Alex and Casey," he said. "And we got three bottles of massage oil and scented candles from Langan."

"Those will be put to good use," Olivia said, narrowing her eyes.

"Damn right," Elliot said, his voice low and gravelly. "You know, Liv, this is pretty damn perfect," he said, holding out his arms, watching her walk willingly into them.

Olivia sighed, nuzzling into his chest. "Yeah, it is," she whispered, wrapping her arms around him. She took a breath, deeply inhaling his intoxicating scent, and her pupils dilated. Her heart sped up and every hair on her body stood completely on it its end. "El," she said, sounding almost threatening, "I think we night need those candles, now."

Elliot let out something like a growl, from low and deep in his belly, and he snaked his hand up, sliding down the zipper of her dress. "Romance later," he said. "Need you now," he breathed, letting the dress fall, pooling at her feet. He looked at her, in her white satin bra with matching panties, and he caressed her belly, sliding down her body to place a gentle kiss over the bump as he slid off her panties. "I love you, in there. Daddy loves you, but right now he's gonna make sweet, sweet love to Mommy."

"The baby can hear you, El," Olivia said, running her fingers through his hair.

"Never to early to learn about the miracle of life, Liv," Elliot quipped. "And now he, or she, knows I love him, or her, and I love Mommy," he said, making his way back up her body. He unhooked and removed her bra, and cupped each breast, thumbing her nipples, loving the way she moaned and gasped at his touch. "You look amazing like this, Liv. So beautiful, curvy, feminine. Not that you aren't usually, but when you look like _this_, I'm less afraid of you," he chuckled. "You look so delicate."

Olivia chuckled. "Yeah, and along with these delicate, feminine, curves comes fat ankles, back pain, heartburn, swollen feet, and an intense sexual appetite that can only be sated by my sexy beast of a husband," she said, kissing him, "Who I happen to be fucking addicted to, by the way."

"Your ankles are not fat," Elliot laughed against her kiss. "Any cravings yet? Whatever you want, baby, I'll get."

Olivia chuckled, moaning softly. "I haven't been craving anything but you, El, just you."

"I will always be right here, waiting, whenever that particular craving strikes, baby," Elliot said, undoing his tie.

Olivia helped him along, unbuttoning his shirt and sliding it off his body with his jacket. He moved his own hands to his pants, unzipping and lowering them, keeping his lips locked with Olivia's. "This is gonna sound crazy," she said, her mouth mashed against his, "But I'm pretty damn sure this is a real addiction, El. I need more and more of you to satisfy the aching need I feel when we're apart. I was a raging bitch when you were gone, no one liked me, except the kids, and they kept blaming the baby, but..."

"I know," Elliot said, nodding as he walked her back to the bed. "You really don't know what it was like out there, baby. Do you know what you have to do to piss off sex FBI field agents?"

Olivia shook her head as she lay down, pulling Elliot on top of her.

"I don't really know either, but I did it," Elliot told her, dropping his head to kiss her. "I don't even have to be away from you, Liv. You could be in the next room and I feel like I'm missing my right hand." He kissed her again, turning her on her side. "This way's better for the baby, and I can really hold you, without feeling like I'm crushing you," he informed her lovingly. He wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling her nose and chin, before kissing her deeply. He ran his hands down her body, using one arm to lift her left leg and wrap it around him.

"El," Olivia whispered, looking into his eyes as he readied himself to push inside of her, "I love you." She gasped, feeling the way she always did when he entered her.

Elliot groaned in pleasure and joviality when he pushed all the way in, their bodies as close as they could possibly be. "I love you, baby," he whispered to her, letting go of her leg to envelope her in his arms again.

The new sounds coming from her were music to his ears. He wasn't sure if it was because this was their first time as husband and wife, or if this new position was hitting spots he had never hit before, but she was closer than she'd ever been to cumming so quickly, he barely had time to register what was going on. He felt her clamp, tighter than ever, and she was pulsing around him, driving him crazy. Soon, his moans and cries matched hers, and he held her tighter, kissed her deeper, moved faster, trying like hell to keep them both on their sides, where they were, using all the strength in his body, working muscles he didn't know he had.

Olivia sounded as though she was panicking, clutching him. Tight, moaning into the endless kiss. The tightness began, the burning, fiery ache crept up from her toes, the deepest it had ever been. Her groans became higher and faster, as did his, and she blew apart, screaming into Elliot's mouth.

Elliot grunted, moaned, whimpered, almost screamed himself as he came, harder than ever, never once peeling his lips off of his wife's.

"Holy shit," Olivia said, letting out a post- coital chuckle. "What the hell just happened?"

Elliot had to laugh, too, as he kept kissing her. "That, baby, was mind blowing." He smiled, pressing his lips to her cheek, then her chin, then her neck. "I love you, I love making love to you," he whispered as he peppered her body with kisses. "You wait here," he said, "Catch your breath. I'm gonna light those candles and get that oil."

Olivia rolled over and sighed contentedly as she fell onto the bed. "Thank you, Trevor," she mumbled, eagerly awaiting her husbands hands on her body.

Elliot lit the candles, and turned out the light, casting a soft romantic glow in the room. He looked to Olivia, smiling brightly. "Ready for the romance, Misses Stabler?"

"I thought we had romance already," Olivia said, her eyes sparkling as she gave him a mischievous smile. "But a little more never hurt anybody," she spoke through smirking lips.

Elliot, rubbing massaged oil between his hands, crawled back over his wife, grinning. "Come here, baby," he whispered.

Olivia moved closer, sitting up, leaning into his strong, squeezing, sensual touch. "Oh, God, El," she moaned softly. "That feels so good."

"Prepare yourself," Elliot whispered to her, leaning close to her ear. "I promise you, baby. You will be spoiled, pampered, and well taken care of, for the rest of your life, and there is not a damn thing you can do about it."

Olivia chuckled, then moaned as Elliot hit a tender spot on her back. "I think I can live with that," she said. "I love you, Elliot," she said, turning around. Her voice and eyes were serious.

Elliot stopped moving, closing the gap between them, kissing her with more emotion than he thought possible. He pulled away, looking seriously in her eyes, as he said, "I love you, too, Olivia." He flattened her out on the bed again, rolling her only slightly on her side, and slipped inside of her, slowly, pushing deeply in, physically expressing how much he truly did love her.

One night, one blissful night, was all they were given. A real honeymoon would have to wait, as once again, their need and desire for each other would have to survive a strenuous test, as they unknowingly walked into hell the next morning.

**A/N: What? What happens? What hell? Oh, no! **


	24. Consoling It

**A/N: Addictions. They kind of suck. They also kind of don't.**

**DISCLAIMER: Dick Wolf owns SVU and characters, but he certainly didn't create 'em like this. TStabler© did. Story and contents belong to her. Thanks.**

This was exactly why Olivia Benson, now Stabler, never wanted to fall in love. This is exactly why she never wanted to let anyone in, let her guard down, let herself go. As she sat in her desk, one hand on her pen, one hand on her swelling baby-bump, she couldn't even find the tears to cry. She had been thinking, constantly, about what the hell she'd let herself do. This meant that now she was vulnerable. Now she was at risk of heartbreak and deceit and the rejection she was trying to avoid for most of her adult life by dating men who treated her like shit. She was nothing without him. She was absolutely nothing without Elliot Stabler. She glanced up at his empty chair and sighed, thinking for a moment that maybe she should have signed those transfer papers all those months ago, maybe she should have just done herself a favor and walked out of his life when she had the chance. Then she felt her baby, gender still unknown because Daddy wanted to be surprised, kick. A good hard thump to the ribs.

That's when the tears fell. What the hell was she thinking? All that unprotected sex with Elliot, she was bound to end up pregnant. She squeezed her eyes shut in worry. She couldn't be someone's mother! She shouldn't be bringing a drunk, violent, cruel, half-Irish-half-who-the-fuck-knows child into the world. She let the pen fall from her fingers as her other hand met its twin on her belly, running along the bump. She took a deep breath and cried. Cried like the baby inside of her would do in less than three months.

"Liv?"

She heard his voice. She heard his voice and the fog cleared, angels sang, and the light broke through the clouds. She sniffled and looked up. He was standing over her, worry etched into his chiseled features. "Liv, honey, what's the matter?" he asked, kneeling down beside her and cupping her face.

"I'm a horrible person," Olivia sobbed. "I'm a horrible, terrible person, and you shouldn't have married me, and I shouldn't be having this baby. I'm fat, and you're gonna leave me, and this baby is gonna be demon spawn." Her head dropped to his shoulder and she cried harder.

Elliot sighed, wrapping his arms around her with a small smirk on his face. "Baby, none of that is true. You are a wonderful, amazing person. You are not fat, honey, you're having a baby. I'm not leaving you, Liv. I'm never leaving you. You and I created the luckiest, most perfect child in the history of children."

"You're only saying that so you'll get laid tonight," Olivia scoffed.

Elliot squeezed her tighter and said, "I'm saying it because it's absolutely true. You believe me, don't you? You know I'd never lie to you, Liv."

Olivia nodded, sniffled, and pulled back from him. "I know you wouldn't," she said.

"Take a deep breath, baby," Elliot said, rubbing her back, "And just remember that you are my baby. My wife. I love you, and I love our baby, and you love me."

"I do love you, El," Olivia said, smiling at him as she wiped her eyes. "I have to pee." She got up and walked out into the hall, blowing her nose.

"Hormones?" Cragen asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, hell yeah," Elliot said with a nod. "You heard her this morning, Cap. We brought Dellany into the interrogation room and she reamed into him, screaming, yelling…"

"That's nothing new," Munch quipped, interrupting.

Elliot looked at him for a beat. "She broke his arm, and made him cry for his mommy. Munch, the man raped and killed three women, and then fuicking ate them, and my pregnant wife-slash-partner made him cry!"

"And she sat there, for the last twenty minutes, doing the same thing to herself," said Fin, sighing. "She's hyper-emotional. Is that normal?"

"It's her first child, Fin," Elliot said, an air of love and pride around his words. "Our first child. She's dealing with a lot, ya know? She never imagined herself in this position, married, to me no less, and having a baby. She's also got mother issues and it's…"

"Killing me," Olivia said. "I have mother issues and it's killing me, but I also know that I'm already a great mom, right? I'm just hormonal, and emotional, and fat."

Elliot gave her a sad smile. "You're not fat, baby."

"Uh, I've been craving French fries and chocolate covered pickles for the last week, and you willingly provided them," Olivia countered. "I'm getting fat."

Elliot chuckled. He stepped closer to her and took her in his arms, about to kiss her, when Sergeant Freeman stormed into the room. "I need Benson and…oh, you're right there. Look, uh, you two," he said, looking at Elliot and Olivia, "Are not allowed to leave this squadroom. Petron from the two-nine is going to get your kids, you all need to stay here until…"

"What?" Olivia asked, cutting him off, her head spinning. "Why?"

Freeman handed them an e-mail. "Someone put a hit out on you two. Offering twenty grand for one, fifty for you both. Ten thou if they get one of your kids. You pissed someone off. Someone with connections, and someone who's out for blood."

"You think it's Tucker, don't you?" Elliot asked, looking at Freeman. "I know that look."

Freeman shrugged. "I don't know what to think, except that you need to stay put."

Fin answered a ringing phone, just as Petron came in with four babbling children, and plugged his ear to hear what the caller had to say. "Say what? Uh, yeah. Okay. And you know this how?" he paused and wrote down an address and a phone number. "Thank you. Call back if you hear from him." He looked up at his captain, and the Stabler family, now huddled together in the squadroom. "That was Agent Conroy."

"The FBI jackass that always came around with Porter?" Elliot spat, his brow furrowed. "What the hell did he want? We're not working on any federal…"

"Porter hasn't shown up to work in three days. They were concerned, so they sent an agent to his place. He wasn't there, but the man had an interesting Benson-themed collage up on his living room wall." He looked at Munch and handed him the note with the address, shaking his head.

"Is that all you're telling us?" Elliot asked. "Fin!"

Fin sighed. "Conroy thinks he's comin' after you, Elliot. Says Porter wouldn't shut up about you. How much he despised you. And he would not stop talking about Benson, and the last thing he said before he left work on Tuesday was 'if you want somethin' done right, you gotta do it yourself.' Then Conroy says Porter took his gun, left his badge and a photo on his desk, and walked out. The photo was your wedding picture," he said, a determined look in his eyes.

"So, what, you think Porter ordered the hit?" Elliot asked.

Freeman hummed. "He could have. No one would question an FBI agent ordering a hit, they do it all the time to catch people in murder-for-hire cases. The badge would have scared anyone into anything."

"Why, though," Olivia mumbled, leaning onto Elliot for support. Her feet were killing her.

Elliot kissed her forehead, rubbed her belly once, and said, "You know how he feels about you. Maybe he just got tired of being ignored. He finally fucking snapped. Or maybe he did it because he hates me. He can't fucking stand me, Liv. Jealous and annoyed to no extent."

Cragen gave a curt nod and turned toward his office. "Munch, Fin," he said, "Go to that apartment. See what you can dig up. Get Cabot or Novak to get you a warrant before you break the damn door this time. I'm calling the front desk, telling them not to let Dean Porter into this building, just in case. Elliot, take your family upstairs. Now."

Elliot didn't need to be told twice. He took Olivia's hand and pulled her up the steps to the cribs, turning around to make sure all four of his kids were following.

"I come home from school, hoping to sleep in my own bed, and I get this piece of crap?" Maureen griped. "Well, at least I'm with my crazy family."

"Gee, thanks," Olivia said, smirking as they piled into the bed-filled room.

Maureen laughed. "You know I love you, Mom."

"Guys, find a bed, get comfortable. We could be here for a while," Elliot told them, tugging Olivia toward the bed that had, over the years, become his, and then theirs. "How was your day, guys?" he asked, pulling Olivia's legs up, into his lap. He pulled off her shoes and began to rub her feet, while listening intently to his daughter's answer.

Olivia was only half listening to Kathleen tell her day's story. She was too amazed at her husband's selflessness. She hadn't even complained about her feet hurting. She hadn't once asked him, ever, to rub her feet. He'd always just done it, willingly, as if rubbing them gave him as much pleasure as it gave her.

"That's great, Katie," Elliot said, kneading his fingers into the sole of Olivia's foot. "What about you, Dickie?"

Dickie was gonna complain about his math class, but stopped. "I actually have a question for you two. When are you gonna go on a real honeymoon?"

Elliot, still pressing the tension and aching out of his wife's toes, said, "I really don't know, kiddo. Why?"

"Well," Dickie said, taking a folder out of his backpack, "We think next week is good. In fact, we kind of already booked the trip." He handed the folder to Elliot, who stopped rubbing.

"What?" Olivia asked, her head popping up to look at her stepson. "Honey, what did you do?"

Lizzie cleared her throat. "It's our wedding gift to you. We've had it paid off for a while, since you were supposed to be married a month ago, and we were gonna give it to you tonight, at dinner, but we're probably not gonna get home in time for dinner"

Maureen smiled. "It took all of our allowances, and me and Katie used most of our money from work, and I had some grant money I wasn't using this semester. It's called the Capitals Tour."

"Rome, Paris, and London, and they also take you to Tuscany, Florence, and someplace near some Swiss lake I can't pronounce," Dickie said.

Elliot flipped through the papers in the folder. He had the plane tickets and tour vouchers, maps and itineraries, and a letter from the children. "Oh, my God, you guys," he said softly, holding back his emotions, "This is…absolutely amazing."

Olivia, crying light tears, took Elliot's hand and looked at each one of the kids. "Thank you," she said. "You have no idea what…"

"No, Mom," Maureen said, shaking her head, "You have no idea. You have no idea what you did for us, for all of us. You have no idea how happy you make Daddy, and how amazing of a mother you've been to us, and how excited we are to meet our new baby sister."

"Or brother," Dickie snapped.

Lizzie leaned over and wiped the tears falling from Olivia's eyes. "You're the only person, besides Daddy, that we know will never leave us. That we love, and that we trust, and that we feel truly deserves to be spoiled rotten for twelve days in Europe."

Elliot wiped his own tear away, and leaned over, kissed Olivia, and whispered, "Still feel like a horrible person who shouldn't be a mother?"

Olivia shook her head and pulled Elliot toward her, kissing him.

"Ugh," Dickie groaned. "Another five days, and then you can go do that on a different continent for two whole weeks!"

The family shared a hearty laugh, and settled in for a night of talking and board games in the precinct cribs, spending quality time together as a family, all of whom were ridiculously addicted to each other.

Beyond the safety of the precinct walls, someone who was almost as addicted to them, was being hunted down, hopefully before he, or she, could destroy them.

**A/N: Who is it? Is it really Dean? Who's looking forward to Europe? Will they live to get there? Wanna know? **


	25. Hating It

**A/N: Addictions. They kind of suck. They also kind of don't. When someone tries to work their way into your addiction, it only makes it stronger.**

**DISCLAIMER: Dick Wolf owns SVU and characters, but he certainly didn't create 'em like this. TStabler© did. Story and contents belong to her. Thanks.**

"Liv?" Elliot called into the ladies' room, pushing the door open slightly. "Liv, baby, you in here?"

Olivia, standing in front of the sink, said, "No, I'm just a figment of your imagination. You're delusional."

"I can live with that," Elliot quipped, stepping into the washroom. "I missed you," he said with an impish grin.

"I was gone five minutes," Olivia laughed.

"No, I missed you," Elliot repeated, ephasizing "missed". "God, it feels like it's been a year since we've been alone together." He looped his arms around her, pulling her close. He kissed her, slowly, deeply, then dropped his head to her neck, biting gently and suckling on her pulse.

"Yeah, it does," Olivia moaned, her fingers dancing in his hair as she lost herself in his touch. "I love you," she whispered, and then she made the mistake of scratching, from his scalp to his neck.

Elliot growled and bit her neck harder. "Don't start something you don't intend to finish," he muttered.

"You started it," Olivia countered.

Elliot chuckled, trailing kisses up her neck and chin. "No, all I did was hold you and kiss you. You and those damn nails, God, you drive me fucking nuts." He lifted her up and carried her over to the wall, placing her gently on the towel shelf. "Kids are in the conference room with their tutor, we're not allowed to fucking leave, this is as close to a bedroom as we're gonna get, baby," he explained, breathless.

"God, El," Olivia groaned, feeling him sliding her pants down around her hips. "You know it doesn't matter where, or when, or how, I always," she paused to gasp as his skilled fingers pushed inside of her roughly, without warning. "Want you," she finished.

Elliot smirked, arrogance seeping through his smile, as he twisted his fingers, instantly finding the spots inside of her that drove her wild. "I think we might need therapy," he said, using his free hand to fumble with his belt as Olivia struggled to keep some composure.

"God," she moaned again, her head dropping back against the wall. "Why?"

"This could be a problem, ya know," Elliot said, thrusting faster with his fingers, stroking and circling her clit with his thumb as his other hand stroked himself, readying for action. "We do this, what, three? Four times a day sometimes?"

"Sexual addiction, Jesus Christ, El, is only a perversion if those three or four times, holy shit, don't stop, are with different people," Olivia explained while writhing and moaning. "I'm not, shit, addicted to sex. I'm addicted to you. Sex with you, El."

Elliot chuckled, a deep, low, evil laugh. "Mutual addictions are dangerous," he said, leering, his head a millimeter away from hers, as if he were trying to scare a confession out of her. His hand moved faster, his thumb stroked harder, he felt her clenching around his fingers, and he laughed, evilly, again. "We're each other's enabler, baby." He moved closer, turning his head to whisper into her ear. "Cum, Liv," he said, his voice demanding.

Olivia tensed up, his fingers doing their job, and his voice, his firm, demanding voice, making her weak. She smirked, turned her head and said, "No."

"No?" Elliot asked, gritting his teeth and twisting his fingers as they continued their assault. "You think you have a choice?" he asked, pushing harder on her clit and rubbing faster, pumping his fingers in and out to a steady, frenzied beat.

"Oh, God!" Olivia yelled, loving whatever it was that had gotten into him. "El, please, baby…"

"Please what, Liv?" Elliot asked, as if he didn't know.

Olivia looked at him, then glanced down, he was still stroking, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Make love to me, El," she purred in his ear, knowing, or at least hoping he'd snap.

"After you cum, baby," Elliot whispered back, pulling away from her, a playfully cocky grin on his face. "I wanna watch you."

He got what he wanted. He felt Olivia clench around his fingers, she squeezed his shoulders and dropped her head to his. He pushed her back and chuckled.

"I told you I wanna watch," Elliot said. "I can't watch you if you're holding onto me, can I?" He watched, attentively, as he saw her powerful climax rip through her. He watched the way every muscle in her body rippled and waved beneath her skin, and he watched her watching him, her eyes intense, her lip being bitten tightly between her teeth as she kept herself quiet. He knew her, and he knew her body, and he knew her expressions. He waited until she was almost finished, until she was just about ready to come back down, and he chuckled again as he moved his hand, replacing it with his stiff shaft, pushing into her quickly.

"Oh, my God," Olivia cried softly, feeling another orgasm build upon his intrusion.

"Fuck, Liv, baby," Elliot said, slowly thrusting. He felt her vibrate, tightly clenched around him, and knew that she was, in fact, still experiencing blissful, rolling, release. "That's it, baby," he said, brushing her hair back as he started moving through her clenched walls, feeling her nails dig into his back. She looked drugged, but in a way, she was, and he moved deeper, faster, not wanting to let her calm down.

Olivia pulled him closer, crashed her lips into his, and kissed him hungrily. They moved to a heavy rhythm, a powerful beat, feeding off of each other's needs and desires, and giving in so willingly to each other's demands. They didn't know how long they had been in the bathroom, they didn't care.

Elliot moved slower now, but harder, pounding into her as if he were proving a point. He was. He was proving that he couldn't control himself around her, he needed her desperately, and every minute with her was an eternity in heaven.

"Let go," Olivia moaned. "Please, El, I need to feel you let go."

Elliot dropped his head to hers, kissing her tenderly, lightly, contrasting the actions of their lower halves, and he shook his head.

"With you this time," he whispered to her. "You're almost there, baby, I know you are. Cum for me baby. I know you're right there."

Olivia nodded and kissed him, bit his bottom lip, pulling, sucking, waiting for the explosive end that this round in the bathroom would give them. "Oh, my God," she whispered, feeling it sneak up on her unexpectedly and overtake her. She clenched, hard, holding him in, immobilizing him.

"Jesus Christ," Elliot grunted, shocked by his own instantanious pleasure, unable to move, but cumming hard. "God, baby, shit," he panted, in complete shock at how intense it was, how powerfully it had wracked his body.

Foreheads touching, they heard the sounds of heavy breathing, hearts pounding, lips smacking together, and the soft whispers of "I love you," filling the room as the couple calmed down.

* * *

"Where the hell were you two?" Cragen asked, watching Olivia and Elliot walk back into the sqaudroom.

"Bathroom," Olivia said, hiding the smirk, but unable to hide the glow surrounding her.

"Liv's got morning sickness," Elliot said, straightening out his tie with a smug grin.

Cragen raised an eyebrow. "It's three in the afternoon," he said under his breath.

Munch and Fin handed them each a bottle of water and Munch said, "We found Porter."

Elliot's eyes turned icy blue and he snapped his head toward Munch. "What? Where is he?"

Fin sighed, shook his head and said, "Interrogation Room Two."

Elliot moved to run into the pit, but Cragen stopped him. "That's what he wants, Stabler. I'm not letting you in there. Fin and Munch are taking it."

"Cap," Elliot fumed, "He threatened my family! He had people coming to kill…"

"We don't know that, yet," Cragen interrupted. "And that's even more of a reason you won't be going in there. You'll kill him before we know!"

"Exactly!" Elliot yelled.

"Elliot," Cragen said, resting a hand on his shoulder, "Go take care of your family. Be grateful we got to him before he got to you, calm down. We'll fill you in on…"

"I can't believe this shit," Elliot spat, throwing the man's hand off of his arm. "You won't let me defend my own family!"

"I'm still _protecting_ your family, Stabler!" Cragen yelled. "You don't know how many people he had trying to get to you, if it was even him to begin with, and if you go in there he's never gonna tell us! You're still in trouble!"

Elliot sighed, knowing his captain was right, and turned, blowing past Olivia and Fin and marched up the stairs to the cribs. He opened the door, walked in, and slammed the door behind him, making everyone in the unit jump.

"We'll get him," Fin said. "Go calm down your boy," he told Olivia, walking be her into the pit.

Olivia took a deep breath, walked up the stairs, and opened the door to the cribs. She was shocked, but not surprised, to see him punching the stuffing out of a pillow. "El," she said.

Elliot ignored her, continuing his assault on the defenseless bed.

"Elliot!" Olivia yelled.

Elliot stopped, catching his breath. Without turning to face her, he spoke. "Do you have any idea how it feels when I can't protect you? How it feels…when I'm not allowed to…"

"You don't have to be the hero this time," Olivia said, softly. "You're one of the victims, El." She stepped forward and ran her hands up his back, massaging his shoulders. "What have you always told me? We only have each other's backs because we can't depend on anyone else to? Well, we've both got our asses in a sling this time, and now we need to let someone else…"

"Shit," Elliot interjected, turning to face her finally. "I hate this," he said, pulling her into his arms, one hand wrapping around her waist while the other caressed her baby-bump. "I hate not being in that room. I hate that he's down there and I'm up here. I hate that he's still fucking breathing."

"El," Olivia said, rubbing his back as she held him, "Me too, baby, but I'd rather have you here, with me, staying out of trouble and out of jail."

Elliot chuckled as he nuzzled her neck. "They wouldn't arrest me, Liv."

"Yeah," Olivia scoffed, scratching the back of his neck lightly, "They would have just let you get away with murdering an FBI Agent. Sure."

"They'd know why I did it," Elliot said. "I don't think they'd blame me." He lifted his head from her neck and looked her in the eyes. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?" Olivia asked, raising an eyebrow.

Elliot nuzzled her nose. "Five minutes ago, I was trying to kill the bed. You come in, and suddenly I'm not angry anymore. You calm me down, and I wanna know how you do it. You've always, always, been the only one who can stop me and bring me back."

Olivia smiled. "That should tell you something, El," she said, bringing his head toward hers to kiss him again.

Elliot pulled away and nodded, his forehead resting against hers. "It does," he whispered. "Tells me it's always, always, been you, Liv. You're mine."

The brief romantic moment was interrupted when Fin swung open the door. "Guys," he said. "Porter gave us names."

"Okay," Elliot said, taking a breath, preparing himself. "So go get them so I can take my family home."

"It isn't that simple," Fin said. "He also said that he was chasing them, not you. He was, uh, trying to protect you, not hurt you. He's got the surveillance footage and paperwork to back it up, he hasn't been at work for three days because he's been on assignment, here."

"Wait," Olivia said, trying to understand. "Are you telling us that Porter was our protective detail?"

Fin nodded.

"Who's he protecting us from?" Olivia asked, more pissed off than concerned.

"A ghost," Fin said, handing them Porter's written statement.

Elliot read the two-page account, then handed it to his wife, stunned, shocked, and confused. "How?" he asked.

"No idea, man," Fin said. "But Porter's got pictures and a taped conversation to prove it."

Olivia looked up at Elliot and very softly, as if she was afraid to admit it, said, "Now I'm scared."

Elliot looked down at her, kissed her forehead, and said, "Don't be. We're safe here, Liv. Like you said, we just gotta sit this one out, let everyone else handle it." He sighed and ran a hand down his face, then said, "I think I know where he is."

"Where who is?" Olivia asked, concerned.

Elliot dropped his eyes to hers and said, "My father."

**A/N: Why is Joe after them? Why did everyone think he was dead? Is it REALLY Joe or is Porter playing games? And more quality time in protective custody with the kids! NEXT if you want it!**


	26. Experiencing It

**A/N: Is it REALLY Joe or is Porter playing games? And more quality time in protective custody with the kids! And a surprise, ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: Dick Wolf owns SVU and characters, but he certainly didn't create 'em like this. TStabler© did. Story and contents belong to her. Thanks.**

"It smells in here," Maureen complained, rolling over in the bunk, as she tried to drift off to sleep.

Olivia laughed and ran a hand through her stepdaughter's hair. "Welcome to the life of a cop, Mo," she said. "I can't tell you how many nights I've spent in here on these things."

"I can," Elliot said, looking at the ceiling. "In the last, what, uh, six years, you've spent seven-hundred-and-sixty-six nights in here, not counting the four we've spent in here as a family."

Lizzie looked up from her bed and said, as she yawned, "That's two-point-one years."

Kathleen mumbled something into her pillow, but it was brushed off as her talking in her sleep.

"How the hell do you know that?" Olivia asked, walking toward him, stunned. "_Why_ do you know that? You were counting the nights I spent in the cribs?"

Elliot chuckled through his yawn. "I've been your partner, your best friend, for the last six and half years, Liv. I know exactly where you were, it was my job to know where you were. It still is." His eyes were closing, and he rolled over onto his side scooting back to what would normally be his side of the bed. "It's my job, Liv," he said, patting the empty bed beside him.

Olivia chuckled as she yawned again and, with one hand rubbing her belly in slow circles, she flattened out next to him. Within minutes, she heard still silence and even breathing coming from her…yes, they were hers now…her children. She rested her head against Elliot's shoulder and was just about to drift away herself.

"Mom," Dickie said, peeking down from the bunk above his twin.

"Yeah?" Olivia said, looking across the room and up at him.

Dickie smiled at her and said, "Dad was right, ya know. It was his job to know where you were. But now, it's all of our jobs. We need to know where each other is, all the time. I…I never really worried about…Kathy," he said. "But you can ask Dad. I always worried about you. Just like I know you worried about us more than you had to." He yawned and said, "That's how I knew, Mom. How I knew you belonged with Dad. Family does that, ya know? Family worries."

Half asleep, Elliot mumbled, "That's my boy."

Olivia laughed a little through the tears that had built up at her stepson's speech, and she blew Dickie a kiss.

"Goodnight, Mom," Dickie said, rolling back up onto his bed. "Night Dad."

"Goodnight, sweetheart," Olivia said, settling into Elliot's embrace. She felt Elliot's hand rubbing over her belly and she felt him smile as his lips pressed against her neck.

"Two more months," Elliot whispered. "Eight weeks, exactly. I'm sorry you're not home, enjoying your maternity leave comfortably."

Olivia rolled slightly and faced him. "Here, home, it doesn't matter. I'm still with you and the kids, and doing nothing," she laughed. "This is really happening," she said. Then she felt the baby kick against Elliot's hand and they both laughed. "Like, really happening. He, or she, is in there, playing soccer, El. I can feel every, little move he, or she, makes. Hiccups, I feel them. Rolling around, turning, the baby actually yanked on the cord a couple of times."

"Amazing, right?" Elliot asked.

"You have no idea," Olivia said with a soft laugh, as they whispered their conversation.

Elliot kissed her on the end of her nose and said, "I do have an idea, baby, because you and me, we talk about it. You tell me what's going on and you walk me through what's happening in there."

Olivia raised an eyebrow and shifted, trying to get comfortable. "You've got four kids, El, and you have never…"

"Didn't really feel like hearing the details when I was seventeen, Liv," Elliot said, rolling his eyes. "And then, I guess, Kathy figured I wouldn't want to hear them with the other kids either. But with you, God, with you I wanna know everything; I want you to tell me everything that happens."

Olivia looked him in the eyes and said, "I'm itchy, I have horrible indigestion, my legs are crampy, and if I don't sleep on my left side I can't breathe."

Elliot chuckled softly at her and scooped his arms around her, rolling her gently on her left. "Better?" he asked, "Because like this, I can really hold you," he told her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her flush against his body. He dropped a kiss to her shoulder.

"You don't mind that I just told you all of that?" Olivia asked, craning her neck up to look at him.

"I told you, Liv, I want you to tell me everything," Elliot said. "I'm gonna be right here, with you, helping you through this, and being very hands on, so I need to know what's going on with you, baby." He shifted behind her a bit, and said, "I'm not a doctor, so I don't know what's safe to give you for the indigestion, but I know how to solve the leg cramp problem," he whispered.

Olivia moaned lightly as she felt his hands begin to rub her calf muscles gently. "How amazing are you?" she asked. "Is there a limit, do you go to eleven?"

Elliot chuckled. "Spinal Tap reference," he said, nodding. "Nice. I got myself the perfect woman," he whispered, kissing her neck as he rubbed her leg.

Olivia dropped her head back to his chest and opened her mouth just a bit, letting a soft, breathy, moan escape. "Well, you're the perfect man, what did you expect?"

"Did you just…you just gave me some Stabler attitude, didn't you?" Elliot asked, smirking. "I've done it. I have made you into the cocky, arrogant woman that you deserve to be," he laughed.

"No way," Olivia chuckled, shaking her head. "That feels so good, El," she whispered.

Elliot kissed her and moved his hands higher, massaging her thighs. "What I wouldn't give to be in this room alone with you right now," he whispered softly. He dropped his lips to hers again, and then there was a knock on the door. Elliot and Olivia shot their heads toward it, waiting expectantly, and saw Cragen and Dean Porter step into the room.

"Elliot," Cragen said, looking grave.

Elliot loosened his grip on Olivia and they both sat up quickly. "What?" he asked.

Dean handed Elliot a photograph, and asked, "Do you know this man?"

Elliot looked down at the picture he'd taken from Dean and nodded. "That's my father. But he died, he's dead, I watched them bury him. This isn't happening," he babbled, as Olivia rubbed his back.

"It is," Dean said, professionally. "Can you think of any reason he would want to come after you now? Why he hasn't he done it in the last fifteen years since he was presumed dead?"

Elliot bit his lip and shook his head. "The only think that's different now is that I'm happy," he said. Then he got mad. He started raising his voice and tightening his fists. "I'm fucking deliriously happy! My whole damn family is happy, and, ya know, God forbid we're happy for more than five goddamned minutes! Someone's always gonna be right there waiting to knock it all down, right?" He was really yelling now, the kids were waking up, but he didn't care. "Kathy, you, Trevor, IA-fucking-B, now it's fucking dead people!" he ran a hand down his face. "I told you where I thought he was, where I think he is. Go get him, and I don't care what the fuck you do to him because as far as I'm concerned the man's been dead for the last decade and a half!"

"Elliot," Olivia said, tugging on his shirt.

"Don't, Liv!" Elliot yelled. "I'm not…I can't just calm down from this. God, you have no idea what's going through my head right now. Do you what it's like to find out that your dead father is not only alive, as if that's not enough, but he's trying to take away your family? I'm not having a good time right now!"

"Neither am I," Olivia cringed, then clutched her stomach and dug her nails into Elliot's arms. "Elliot!"

Elliot swatted her away. "Stop, Liv! He's not getting anywhere near my wife or my kids. Over my dead body!" he yelled. "Porter, you get Fin, and Munch, and the fucking swat team and you go find him, and you bring him back here, and I'll deal with him myself."

"God damn it, Elliot!" Olivia yelled.

"What, Olivia? Jesus!" Elliot yelled back.

Olivia was pale, struggling to breathe, and she looked up at him. "You told me to tell you everything, whenever anything happened," she said.

Elliot spat, "Yeah, but not when I'm…" he paused, breaking into concern when he saw how she looked. "Liv, baby, what is it?"

Olivia took two shallow breaths and rubbed her belly as she said, "I think I'm having the baby."

**A/N: A premie? Oh my! Does Porter nab Joe? Is the baby a boy or a girl? Will they finally be able to go home? Tell me you wanna know!**


	27. Saving It

**A/N: Olivia and Elliot have a few decisions to make, and they do, but they're not out of the woods yet. **

**DISCLAIMER: Dick Wolf owns SVU and characters, but he certainly didn't create 'em like this. TStabler© did. Story and contents belong to her. Thanks.**

"Magna what now?" Elliot asked the doctor, his hands clutching Olivia's.

The doctor chuckled. "Magnesium Sulfate," he said. "It'll help stop the contractions. We're also going to give her a shot of Bethametasone, should this happen again, to help that little baby's lungs develop faster. Now, I have to ask, did you, Olivia, experience any sudden shocks or suffer a great amount of stress before you were brought in?"

Elliot scoffed. "That's putting it mildly," he said through clenched teeth.

"Well, that's what triggered this," the doctor said, nodding. "Olivia, you need to relax. I'm sorry, but I need you to get out of that squadroom. It's an unstable environment for you and your baby. The stress you're going to be under if you stay there will certainly cause this to happen again." He looked at Elliot. "And you need to control your temper around her, when you're upset she gets upset, and then the baby gets upset." He looked back at Olivia. "You were supposed to be out of work a week ago, why are you still..."

"Saftey," Elliot sighed. "Someone's kind of...after us."

"Well, that's certainly stressful," the doctor said, wide-eyed. "Is there anywhere else you can go? Somewhere quiet, that you'll be safer..."

Olivia yawned, the medication making her sleepy, and mumbled, "Safe-house."

"Liv," Elliot said, softly, "If we go there, we're gonna have twenty-four hour armed...yeah, ya know that's a good idea."

Olivia laughed and yawned. "Can we go now?" she asked, groggily.

The doctor laughed. "No, Misses Stabler, you and that child of yours need to stay, at least overnight. If this baby decides to come meet the parents, it should be done here."

"Oh," Olivia said, nodding. "Goodnight," she said, dropping her head to the pillow.

Elliot chuckled, brushed her hair back, and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, princess," he whispered.

"Mister Stabler," the doctor said, pulling him aside, smirking, "Are you sure you don't wanna know the sex of your..."

"No," Elliot said. "I don't wanna know, and I don't wanna find out for another eight weeks," he laughed.

The doctor slapped Elliot on the arm. "Hopefully, that will happen. You're more than welcome to stay with her."

"I wasn't planning on leaving, Doc," Elliot said, nodding once at the doctor as he left, then turning back toward Olivia. He sat in the chair next to her, took her hand in his, and took a deep breath. He lifted her hand to his lips, enclosed it with both of his palms, and prayed, for the first time in a while. He hoped God would still see fit to listen.

* * *

"Nathan," Elliot said, leaning his head against Olivia's.

"That's a hot dog," Olivia said, caressing his hand.

Elliot chuckled. "Okay, Max?"

"That's still a dog's name," Olivia said rolling her eyes. "Come here Max! Here boy!"

Elliot laughed again, loving this. "What about, and I know you're gonna love this, Dylan."

"Dylan Stabler," Olivia said, a small smirk on her face. "Dylan Elliot Stabler. I like it."

"Woah, back up," Elliot said, suddenly wide-eyed. "What?"

"You don't think he should…Dylan Oliver just sounds stupid," Olivia said, seriously.

Elliot smirked at her. He knew what she was trying to do. "Okay, baby," he said, kissing her forehead, "You win. Dylan Elliot. What if it's a girl?"

Olivia hummed and said, "Jennifer?"

"Too common," Elliot said.

"Well, I'm not naming her Apple or Coco!" Olivia laughed.

Elliot laughed, too. "I'm not asking you to, I just want something more original than Jennifer. How about Ariel?"

"Like the Little Mermaid?" Olivia asked, raising an eyebrow. "Ariel Stabler?"

Elliot made a face, shaking his head. "Sounded much better in my head. Um…"

"What about Samantha?" Olivia suggested.

"Samantha Olivia Stabler," Elliot said, this time the smirk was on his face. "We can call her Sam or Sammy, it's definitely a Stabler name." He kissed her again as the door to her room opened.

Olivia turned and spat, harshly, "What the hell do you want?"

"Man, you're the whole reason we're here!" Elliot yelled.

"Really?" Porter asked, "Because I thought that was. You're damn temper. I'm here to tell you that we got a lead on your father, and I have two agents tracking him down. I asked the doctor, Olivia, but I'd rather hear it from you. How are you? Really?"

Olivia sighed. "My life and the lives of my family are being threatened by my dead father-in-law, I'm not allowed to go home, and I'm going to be in very slow, torturous labor for the next eight weeks with a baby that we just realized we'd forgotten to name. I'm just great, Dean!"

Porter held in a chuckle, it was hard not to laugh at the typical Benson behavior. "Right, it was a silly question. I meant how are you, physically?"

"Good," Olivia said, dropping her head back down to Elliot's. "They stopped the contractions, knocked me out for a good twelve hours, and now I'm feeling perfectly fine. I just hope this baby stays put for a few more weeks."

"Stay calm, stay in bed, and he will," Porter said, nodding.

"Or she," Elliot said. Then he turned to Olivia and kissed her, his eyes closing. "I can't believe what almost happened here because you pissed me off Porter."

Porter shook his head. "You need someone to blame, Elliot, because you never could blame yourself, then fine. Blame me. Just know that I was only trying to help you. I still am! As soon as you're ready, I have to take you and your family to the house. You're staying at a place in Queens."

Elliot furrowed his brow. "Where in Queens? We need to be able to get here in…"

"Elliot," Porter interrupted, "You will have a team of armed officers in the house arund the clock. If Olivia should go into labor, you can bet your ass she'll make it back here in mere minutes."

Olivia looked at Porter, knowing the answer to the question she was about to ask, but she asked it anyway. "And you're going to be one of them, aren't you?"

"You bet your ass I will be," Porter said. "Munch, Fin, myself, and at least three other federal agents. You're in good hands, Mister and Misses Stabler."

Elliot gave a surprised look to his wife, tilting his head. Something wasn't right, he'd never call them that; he wanted something, and they were gonna find out what.

* * *

"I like the names," Maureen said, carrying bags through the doors to the safe house.

Kathleen nodded. "Me, too," she said with a smile. "I can't wait to play with little Sam!"

"Or Dill!" Dickie said, huffing. "I've been praying, every night, that God would make that baby a boy."

Elliot chuckled, bringing in a black overnight bag with his arms around Olivia. "You'll love the baby no matter what it is, Dickie," he said. "We all will."

"Dad," Dickie said, seriously, "If Mom has a girl, I don't know what I'm gonna do. I can't be the only boy."

"You won't be," Olivia said, smirking. "You'll just be the only boy for at least a year. I know your father, honey, and this is not his last child."

Elliot shook his head and kissed Olivia's nose. "Not even close," he said, pulling Olivia tightly to him and kissing her, deeply.

"Aw, man!" Dickie groaned. "You don't have to try for baby number six right now!"

Laughs erupted from the room, until Lizzie got her father's attention. "Hey, Daddy?"

"Yeah, sweetie?" Elliot asked, pulling his lips away from Olivia, but not his arms.

"Grandpa was a cop, right?" Lizzie asked, holding something in her hand.

Elliot nodded and said, "Yeah, honey, he was. Why?"

"This was on the coffee table, and you haven't work your uniform in years," Lizzie said, handing the silver nameplate to Elliot.

Elliot ran a hand down his face as the tag, reading, "Sgt. J. Stabler" gleamed up at him. "Fin!" he yelled. "Munch!"

The two cops, and friends, ran over to him and asked what was wrong.

"I don't think we're that safe here," Elliot said, handing them the name tag.

Fin, looking pissed off, said, "Elliot, man, I promise. I'm not letting anything happen to you, or your family. My family."

Elliot nodded, looking toward Olivia. "Thanks," he said, hoping that was a promise he could keep.

**A/N: Next chap, they find Joe! Why was he after Elliot! And is the baby a boy or a girl? And what does Porter want? You'll find out, if you click that button! **


	28. Breathing It

**A/N: Where did Joe's nametag come from? How to the Stablers coexist with a house full of protective detail? **

**DISCLAIMER: Dick Wolf owns SVU and characters, but he certainly didn't create 'em like this. TStabler© did. Story and contents belong to her. Thanks.**

The Stablers got as settled as they could within the last two weeks, feeling anxious with the cops littering their temporary home. Now, they were holding a meeting in the kitchen, new information had come in, and Fin had thought he'd figured it all out. They worked out their plans, handed out assignments, and split up. Elliot caught Fin's eye, and jerked his head, calling him over to the couch.

Fin looked down and smiled; Olivia was sound asleep, her head resting in Elliot's lap as he brushed her hair gently with his fingers.

"What's going on?" Elliot asked in a whisper.

Fin nodded. "Your pop's nametag was left here by Porter. Callaghan saw him put it there. Personally, I think he's screwing with ya, man. We got a call, from someone in the bureau, and he's been acting funny. I think he's behind this whole thing, I just need to prove it."

Elliot sighed. He looked down at Olivia and he broke, the tiniest bit. "I can't lose her, Fin, I just can't," he spat out harshly. "I'm so sick of people standing in our goddamned way, and after she almost...the stress could have sent her into labor, then I could have lost her and the baby, and then you'd be inheriting four kids, because I'd..." He paused, shaking his head, caressing Olivia's face as she slept.

"You're not gonna lose anyone, Elliot," Fin said, pulling his gun out of its holster. "Trust me," he said, making sure it was loaded.

"Fin, don't do anything stupid," Elliot said, his eyes widening. "Please, man, don't..."

"I used to work in Narcotics," Fin said, interrupting. "I've seen people shoot each other over a couple of pills and a needle. I've seen guys get brassy over a bag of powder and overprotective of a stash of herb, man, I know addiction when I see it. You guys got the good kind, though. And you're not goin' through any kind of withdrawal or rehab. Not if I can help it. Not on my watch."

Elliot closed his eyes briefly, thinking of what to say to Fin, but when he opened them, Fin was gone. He looked around, his eyes darting to every officer in the living room. Munch, he noticed, was gone, too. His stomach dropped like a broken elevator; this wasn't good.

* * *

Olivia stirred an hour later, blinking her eyes open. She was confused, as she looked around the room. "El?" she called.

"Right here, sweetheart," Elliot replied, picking his head up off of his pillow.

Olivia smiled as she turned her head toward him. "How did I get..."

"I carried you," Elliot interrupted. "For someone who's eight months pregnant, you don't weigh a whole hell of a lot."

"Are you okay?" Olivia asked, reaching a hand out to caress his cheek, his sandpapery stubbly skin feeling like heaven under her touch.

Elliot sniffled, though he wasn't crying. "Worried," he answered, staring at the ceiling. "Fin and Munch aren't back yet, Porter planted my dad's tag to mess with me, I got a call from Cragen but he was going through the tunnel so the only words I heard were 'shot,' 'father,' and 'Porter. I'm a little worried, that's all."

Olivia popped up. "What?" she asked, slightly panicking.

"Baby, please, calm down," Elliot begged, sitting up and pulling her close to him. "You can't get stressed out. We got four more weeks, baby."

"Who was shot? Porter?" Olivia asked, looking up at him.

Elliot shrugged. "I don't know, honey." He sighed into her shoulder, holding her closer. "I don't know. All I know is, it sounds like it's over. I want it to be over," he said against her skin. "I wanna go home, I wanna get the kids back to school and back to normal, I wanna take care of you and the baby, and I wanna get our lives back." He brushed her forehead with his lips. "I wanna make love to you, over and over again, without half the NYPD in the next damn room." He pressed his lips softly to her cheek, trailing little kisses over her jaw line. "I wanna go back, Liv, to when I thought my father was dead, and not trying to kill us."

"Is that all?" Olivia asked, sarcastically. "I'll call Santa now, if you want. Should I tell him you also want a pony and a fire truck?"

Elliot chuckled, and kissed her lips tenderly. "I love you," he said. "I love the way you make me laugh when I wanna cry, the way you make me smile when I wanna scream, the way you make me completely forget the rest of the world when I'm with you." He cupped her face gently and kissed her again. "You're the world's best painkiller, ya know that?"

"Well, this one guy I work with keeps telling me that," Olivia quipped. She smiled at him. "Call Cragen, baby. See what happened. You won't sleep until you do, you stubborn son of a bitch."

Elliot kissed her again, then reached for his cell phone. He dialed Cragen's number and waited, and when the captain answered, he started talking quickly, not even giving Elliot time to say hello. A rushed conversation and click later, and Elliot was stunned. He dropped the phone into the bed and looked at Olivia. "My father was trying to protect us, Liv. It was Porter. The whole time. Fin...Fin shot him. He's dead."

"Who?" Olivia asked, holding her breath.

"Porter," Elliot said, running a hand down his face. "He was aiming at my father, had the whole team convinced he was a threat, that's when Fin told him to freeze. Fin told him that he knew it was all a set-up. Porter turned on him, he raised his gun, Fin fired first."

Olivia tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "So your father..."

"Works for the fucking CIA, Liv," Elliot said, scoffing. "That's why he was tailing Porter...that's why he...Jesus Christ." He pulled Olivia into his arms, sighing in relief, and said, "I need to go down to the station tomorrow morning to talk to him. The rest of the squad is gonna move you and the kids back home and..."

"I should come with you," Olivia affirmed.

"Baby, you need to stay in bed, or at least stay relaxed, and that's not gonna happen at the precinct," Elliot told her. "We can sleep now, at least, knowing it's over." He pulled her down as he got comfortable, snuggling with her. "I love you," he whispered to her, giving her one more brief kiss.

"I love you, too," Olivia whispered back, happy that he was calm, closing her eyes and drifting away.

* * *

"I'm giving you till the count of three," Olivia yelled up the stairs. "If you don't stop jumping on that bed, you're going to witness, first hand, what it's like to be in an interrogation room with a very pregnant Detective Benson!"

The squeaking noises stopped.

Olivia smirked.

"I'm just really happy to be home!" Lizzie yelled back, now still and slightly afraid of her stepmother.

"I know you are," Olivia called to her. "We all are, but you don't see me jumping up and down on the furniture like Tom Cruise, do you?"

A voice from behind her said, "You have problems walking on your own, you wanna jump on the couch?"

Olivia turned and grinned. "Hey, Fin."

"Hey, Baby-Girl," Fin said back. "Figured I'd make the most of my time off and pay you a little visit while Elliot's down at the house."

"Time off?" Olivia asked, confused.

Fin nodded. "They haven't exactly declared my shooting Porter use of necessary excessive force," he explained. "Freeman's still got my gun, and my badge is bein' held hostage in Cragen's desk."

"They'll clear you," Olivia said, sounding sure. "Ed said that…"

"Woah, Ed?" Fin interrupted. "Like Tucker?"

Olivia bit her bottom lip and nodded. "He calls," she said. "They let him call. He may have been a little nuts, but he's my brother. Things are…kind of okay now," she said. "Aside from his still being in Rikers for attempted murder of a police officer," she added, rubbing her belly.

"Oh, aside from that," Fin said, chuckling. "How ya holdin' up, Baby-Girl?"

Olivia shrugged. She looked at him, trying to smile, but she teared up. "I'm not," she said. "Not really. I've never done this mother thing before, and the kid's not even born and I'm already screwing up its life, my husband…that's really hard for me to say because I never expected to get married…is at the station talking to his father who he'd thought had been dead for the last, oh, ten years, I've got four kids upstairs who I think still secretly hate me for destroying their parents marriage," she paused and shook her head. "And I really want a big-ass piece of cheesecake right now."

Fin laughed. He was about to say something, but another voice from the doorway cut in. "You're not screwing up the baby's life, I just had a very long, very emotional conversation with a ghost, and you know the kids love you, baby. You know they don't blame you or hate you for anything," Elliot said, walking in, followed by a disheveled looking man in a suit, who if you turned off the lights and squinted looked like Elliot. Elliot walked over to Olivia and handed her a Styrofoam container, gave her a Stabler-smirk, and winked at her.

A question in her eyes, Olivia opened the box and gasped, then she chuckled. "You're really never gonna let me finish having that nervous breakdown, are you?" she asked, taking the fork he was holding out to her and digging into the cheesecake.

"Nope," Elliot laughed, kissing her forehead. "Honey, uh, this is…Joe Stabler, my, um, father."

Olivia jabbed the fork into the cake and held out her hand. "Wow, uh, hello," she said with a mouthful. "It's good to finally…oh, okay, wow." Joe had taken her hand, then pulled her into a hug.

"It's wonderful to meet you face-to-face," Joe told her. "Ya know what you've done to my son? You've made him incredibly happy, Olivia," Joe said. "You kept him sane, safe, and I can't thank you enough for that."

"You don't have to thank me," Olivia said, narrowing her eyes a bit, though she was smiling. "He's done the same for me, that's what partner's do."

"Please," Joe said, smirking, really letting the family resemblance shine, "You two haven't been partners in years. It's always been something more."

Olivia tilted her head. "How long have you been watching us?" she asked, taking another bite of her cheesecake.

"I've been keeping a close eye on my family for the last ten years," Joe said, honestly. He watched as Olivia fed Elliot a bit of the cheesecake, sharing a pure, loving look with him. He chuckled lightly at them, and their ability to find casual intimacy no matter what the situation. "I just couldn't interfere until now," he said, giving them a sad smile. "My job just happened to intertwine with your life. A life that I was more than willing to save."

"Thank you," Olivia said, returning his sympathetic glance. She looked at Elliot, suddenly wide-eyed. "El, you're not planning on telling the kids about this, are you?" she asked, shoving more cheesecake into his mouth.

"No," Elliot said, shaking his head, moaning at the taste of the treat. "They'll be traumatized, baby. Besides, he's not hanging around long. He just wanted to meet you." He took the container of cheesecake out of her hands, put it on the coffee table, and took her hands in his. "He wanted to meet the woman who makes my life worth living," he said, kissing her, nuzzling her nose. "He wanted to meet the girl that I am so damn addicted to it's ridiculous."

"I wanted to meet my daughter-in-law," Joe interrupted, rolling his eyes, "Is what my terribly over-romantic son is trying to say."

Elliot and Olivia chuckled, then Elliot turned to Fin. "And you," he said, slapping his friend on the arm. "Man, you…" he stopped, then pulled him into a manly hug. "I know what you did, and I know what it's costing you."

"I told you, bro," Fin said, "Nothin's gonna happen to you guys. Not while I'm around."

Elliot nodded. "That means a lot," he said, turning his head and laughing at Olivia, who had violently taken back possession of her cake.

"Well, uh, I should go," Joe said. "Leave you two alone, give you some time to yourselves. You haven't been alone in quite some time."

"Yeah," Fin agreed. "I'm out, too. I gotta talk to Freeman." He shook Elliot's hand, gave Olivia a hug, and nodded at Joe as he left.

Joe walked forward and looked at Elliot. "I have messed up your life, in so many ways, Elliot. Staying away, it was just…I thought it was better for everyone," he sighed. "I'll call."

Elliot nodded again, biting his lip, as he gave his father a brief hug. "Bye," he said, almost coldly.

"Goodbye, Elliot," Joe said, then he glanced at Olivia and smiled. "You two take care of each other."

"Always," Olivia said, grabbing Elliot's hand. The two watched Joe leave, closing the door behind him. Elliot turned to Olivia and took a deep breath, letting it out long and slow. "First time you've been able to do that in a long time," Olivia noted, holding out the last bite of cheesecake to him.

"Do what?" Elliot asked, chewing.

Olivia kissed him, tasting the cake on his tongue and lips, only making the kiss sweeter. She pulled away, looked him in the eyes, and said, "Breathe."

**A/N: Next: THE BABY! Click it to read it! Reviews are what keep my stories going. I don't update if no one is interested…not a threat, just a note. =) Love you guys! **


	29. Ending It

**A/N: Have Fin's actions been justified? What happens when an uncontrollable urge to satisfy an addiction leads to something more? Is it a boy? A girl? And is this...the end?**

**DISCLAIMER: Dick Wolf owns SVU and characters, but he certainly didn't create 'em like this. TStabler© did. Story and contents belong to her. Thanks.**

Elliot wasn't quite sure what was happening, but he liked it. The closed-eyed smirk that spread across his face was dark and evil. The moans escaping through his pressed together lips were low and deep. He rolled his head to the side, afraid to wake up for the dream ending, but when he reached his hand down and felt her hair, her soft, sliky, hair, his eyes fluttered open. "Good Lord, baby," he groaned. "This is better than any fucking alarm clock."

Olivia chuckled around him, the vibrations and heat making him moan again. She moved up, down, over, scraping her teeth against him ever-so-gently.

"Mother of God, Liv," Elliot grunted, playing with her hair, caressing the back of her head.

Olivia moaned around him, sucking and licking, loving every inch of him, looking up into his cerulean eyes.

Elliot looked down at her and it took everything he had to control himself; just looking at the sight before him was enough to make him explode. "God, baby, what…"

"I'm pregnant," Olivia interrupted, speaking around him.

"I know that," Elliot seethed, having her gently graze him with her teeth again.

Olivia smirked at the incredible power she had over him right now. "Pregnant women have cravings, El," she reminded him, licking up and down his shaft, swirling her tongue around, and over his tip.

Elliot bucked his hips slightly, the incredible feelings sending shockwaves through his barely-awake system. "And you were craving me?"

"Oh, yeah," Olivia said, removing her mouth from the head of his member, and looked into his eyes. "It's a constant craving, El," she said, her hand gripping and stroking and making him grunt as she moved up his body.

"Oh, fuck, Liv," Elliot whined, closing his eyes tightly. "You know I can't, Jesus, baby. You know I can't control myself with you. You shouldn't be…" he was shut up abruptly when Olivia's moth covered his. He tasted the barest hint of himself on her and he groaned, then he grunted and moaned as her free hand, the one not stoking him rapidly, ran through his hair, scratching at his scalp, just the way he liked it. "Fucking hell, Olivia," he seethed, feeling a slow burn creeping through his body. A burn he hadn't felt since their first night in Europe, on a vacation they probably shouldn't have taken, that their kids had paid for.

"I want it, baby," Olivia whispered into his ear. "All of it," she teased, nibbling at his earlobe. "Now," she demanded.

Elliot growled and flipped her over. Too far gone to realize what could happen, what they could possibly cause, he rushed into her and his eyes widened at the incredible noise beginning to come out of her mouth. He pressed his hand over her mouth and started thrusting. "Holy hell, you are so fucking wet, and tight, and Jesus, baby, you feel so damn good," he panted, moving, getting deeper with every go.

Olivia grabbed his hand, held it as she sucked each finger, giving them the same, exact treatment as she'd given his dick when she woke him up.

Elliot groaned and dropped his head to hers, moving harder and faster, and he kissed her just as hard, just as deep, murmuring rushed "I love you's" and moaning.

Olivia returned every moan and every utterance of affection with fervor and she was feeling different, her orgasm coming on stronger than it ever had before. They reached an intense, simultaneous release, that would have been incredibly loud had their screams not been muffled by tremendously powerful kisses, then they both let out a breathy, loving, tension-releasing laugh.

"I love you," Olivia sighed.

"I love you, baby," Elliot returned, rolling over and pulling her close. "Ya know, if you wanna wake me up like that every morning, or in the middle of the night, or, ya know, ever…I'm cool with it."

With her addiction satisfied, at least for now, Olivia laughed as she kissed him, snuggling closer to get comfortable enough to fall back to sleep.

* * *

"You understand why we need you to do this," Freeman told Fin, handing him a stack of papers.

Fin nodded and sighed, taking them from the IAB Sergeant. "Yeah, I do." He turned to look at Joe Stabler, and the two other CIA agents next to him, and he said, "This won't affect them, will it? They know, but they ain't gonna say nothin', not if it's a matter of national security."

Joe shook his head. "I've been watching them closely enough to know that Olivia never listened to Dean Porter, and Elliot never paid attention to him unless he was making moves on Olivia. They don't know as much as you think they do, so they are not a threat. You are. That's why we're here."

"Yeah," Fin sighed again, picking up the pen off of the metal desk in the interrogation room. "So, I just sign on the dotted lines and I get my badge back?"

"You have to actually read it, Detective," Joe said, chuckling.

Fin read the contract, scoffing and complaining under his breath, then signed the five spaces reserved for his signature. "Here," he spat, handing the forms back to Joe. "This is ridiculous," he said, shaking his head.

"You now know things that could put the lives of everyone around you in danger," Joe said. "Signing this, you are bound by law to keep them to yourself. And trust me, this is better than what they made me do."

"You gave up your family, man," Fin said, squinting. "I would never…"

"If it was your only choice, leave or watch them die, you would," Joe interrupted. "Their lives were in danger, and I wasn't going to let them die because of me. They were all better off without me anyway," he said. "I wasn't much of a father, and I was a rotten husband. Thank God my son doesn't take after me. I watch him with his family and, God, I wish that could have been how I was. I wish that I could be a part of that, but in my line of work, I can't. I don't have an identity, I don't have a family. I have to be able to become whoever it is they need me to be at a moment's notice, and when I get in over my head, the only one who's life is at stake is mine."

Fin looked at Joe with a flash of understanding. "The men who were after your family then, are they after them now?"

Joe nodded. "That's why I have to leave, and that's why no one outside of this department can know that I'm Elliot's father, or that I'm still alive, I can't stick around long, and you need to stay here, just in case someone was watching, in case someone followed me. You have to protect them for me, Fin."

Fin nodded and held out his hand. "You know I will," he said.

Joe nodded and shook Fin's hand. "Does he know?" Joe asked.

"Who?" Fin questioned, looking at him sideways, furrowing his brow.

"Elliot," Joe said, smirking. "Does he know?"

"Know what?" Fin asked, clearing his throat.

"That you're in love with Olivia," Joe stated, finally dropping his hand.

Fin gave him a wide-eyed stare, then sighed and dropped his eyes. "No. And he never will. Neither will she. I'm not out to destroy them. They're happy, and I'm happy for them, ya know?" He smiled softly, thinking about it. "They deserve each other."

"That they do, Fin," Joe said, slapping him on the arm. "That they do."

* * *

Olivia yawned, rubbing her belly, as she padded from the kitchen to the stairs. "If you want to eat breakfast sometime today, get your little Stabler butts down here!"

"Coming, Mom!" Dickie yelled.

Elliot yawned and stretched as he walked into the kitchen from the living room. "Not having to put on a goddamned suit is such a relief," he said, kissing Olivia's neck. She winced and grunted a bit. "That couldn't have possibly hurt you," Elliot said, concerned.

"No, it didn't," Olivia said, rubbing her belly in circles. "It's your child. This baby is the next Karate Kid," she laughed.

Elliot raised an eyebrow. "How long has the baby been doing that?"

Olivia shrugged. "I woke up in a bit of pain at around five, but it went away. Then it came back."

"When did it come back, Liv," Elliot said, pressing his lips together and scrunching up his brow, reaching for his car keys in the bowl on the counter.

"Five-thirty," Olivia said, thinking. "Then it went away, came back at six, then six-fifteen, and then six-thirty, and it hasn't really stopped," she winced and exhaled sharply, "Since then."

Elliot chuckled, walked over to the stairs and said, "Forget breakfast! If you want to meet your baby brother or sister sometime today, get your little Stabler asses in the car!"

"What?" Maureen yelled.

"Your mother is in labor!" Elliot screamed up the stairs. He then moved to the hall closet to grab the packed bag and their jackets. He helped Olivia slip on her shoes and led her out to the SUV, followed by four excited kids.

"El," Olivia said, trying to breathe, "It was probably just something I ate. I don't think I'm…"

"Yeah, you are, honey," Elliot interrupted. "Trust me, baby, I think, uh, that little craving you had last night kind of induced…you're having contractions, not indigestion."

Olivia's eyes widened, the squeezed shut, as another cramp hit her. "Okay," she said. "I believe you. Go, El, drive!"

"Everyone buckle up," Elliot said, turning on the flashing lights on the black SUV. "Daddy's driving like a cop." The tires screeched as they pulled away from the house, and Elliot drove, as if he were chasing a perp, to Mercy General Hospital. "Katie, call Cragen, and Munch and Fin. Mo, call Casey and Alex, and someone call my mother!"

"Your mother?" Olivia growled through a contraction. "Why the hell would you…that woman hates me!"

"She only hates you half the time, baby," Elliot said. "She loves you, too."

"Whatever," Olivia spat. "Oh, boy, uh, I think you need to drive faster, unless you want to have to do some serious detail work on the car."

"I'm going as fast as I can, baby," Elliot said, stepping on the gas and swerving, changing lanes, running lights, and he finally pulled up to the doors of the hospital. He left the door to the SUV open as he got out, running around to get Olivia. The four kids, chattering into cell phones, got out and ran into the hospital, eager and nervous.

As soon as Olivia was on her feet, her water broke. "At least it wasn't in the car," she laughed, as an orderly and Elliot helped her into a wheelchair.

"I don't care about the car right now, baby," Elliot said, stroking her hair back. "Just breathe, honey. Keep breathing."

"This is really it, huh?" Olivia asked as they wheeled her into the emergency room.

"It really is," Elliot said, "Yes."

The nurse behind the desk looked down at her and said, "Detective Benson?"

"Stabler," Olivia corrected through clenched teeth. "Not here on business, obviously."

"She's in labor," Elliot said, shaking. "We need a room, and her doctor, Compton." He watched as the nurse did nothing, then he yelled, "Now!"

The nurse jumped, then nodded and went to find a room and Doctor Compton.

"Ow, ow , ow," Olivia griped, bending over. "This kid definitely has your attitude and need for attention," she spat.

"Thanks," Elliot chuckled, smoothing her hair back. He kissed the crown of her head, ignoring the fact that she was starting to sweat, and he said, "I love you, so much, and I can't wait to meet our child."

"Oh, me either, El," Olivia sighed, looking up at him with a tired smile.

"Detective Stabler," the nurse said, fetching them, "Follow me!"

Elliot turned and waved to his four kids, and then wheeled Olivia after the nurse, excited, nervous, and a little scared.

* * *

"What the hell is taking so long?" Cragen griped, pacing back and forth.

"Donald," Liz Donnelly, his girlfriend, said, "Please, calm down. You're not making this any easier for the rest of us."

Munch ran a hand down his face. "They've been in there for an awfully long time."

"It's her first child," Casey said, shocked. "This could take days!"

"Days?" Fin, Munch, Cragen, and Dickie shouted.

Alex sighed. "You men really need to read a book or two on womanhood," she cracked.

All of the heads turned at that moment, when Elliot came through the wood and glass doors, in his scrubs. His face was tear streaked, and the smile on his face was enormous. "Guys," he said with a sniffle, "Come meet my son."

Dickie's eyes grew wide and he laughed. "A brother? I have a brother!"

"Yeah, bud," Elliot said, sniffling and chuckling. "You do. Come on," he said, holding the door open. He walked into Olivia's room first, and strutted proudly over to her bedside, gazing down at her holding the boy. "Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to Dylan Christopher Stabler," Elliot said.

Casey looked up and said, "I thought you were giving him…"

"Christopher just fit better," Elliot said, interrupting. "It's a family name, my father's middle name, we're happy with it."

Fin held his breath at the mention of Elliot's father, but exhaled when he looked down at the baby boy. He saw a little tiny Olivia, with Elliot's eyes. "Hey, little D.C," he said. "I'm your Uncle Fin, and I ain't gonna let anyone hurt you, little man. Ever."

Olivia looked up at Elliot and blinked her tired eyes. "He's perfect," she whispered.

"He is," Elliot agreed. And as each member of the crazy extended family got to meet Dylan, they saw his blue eyes and dark brown hair and knew that he was the perfect mix of Olivia and Elliot, the perfect result of a perfect addiction. Elliot dropped a kiss to his wife's lips, and ran a gentle finger over their sleepy boy's head. They sighed and smiled, knowing that they were not only addicted to each other, but to their entire family. It was an addiction they never wanted to break.

**A/N: Hope you've all enjoyed the ride! There are plenty more where this came from! Drop a review here, or tweet TMG212 on Twitter. =) **


End file.
